By the Way
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Et au fait... Vous saviez que vous ne savez jamais tout? Petite note, cette fiction est réalisée avec l'aide d'une amie, et on tenait (bon elle tenait surtout, et j'étais pour) à dédicacer cette fiction à Camille, Ambre, Tugdual, Charles, Imad et leurs familles; au film Et les Mistrals Gagnants et à sa réalisatrice Anne Dauphine Juliand.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin et Jay se promenaient dans le Grant Park main dans la main profitant de leur journée de congés. La journée étant belle, Jay avait insisté pour qu'ils sortent se promener un peu. Une petite lumière rouge apparut sur le front de Jay, un tout petit faisceau rond et rouge. Tout se passa au ralenti, la détonation, la balle touchant Jay en pleine tête, la chute du jeune homme, Erin se tournant pour le voir tomber la main sur le holster qu'elle n'a pas… Les gens se retournant pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Jay ! S'écria Erin en tombant à côté de lui.

Elle prit son visage en coupe le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, le visage baigné de larme elle implorait son fiancé de rester en vie. L'ambulance 61 arriva rapidement, Brett et Jimmy prirent en charge le jeune détective. Brett lui mit le matériel pour l'aider à respirer alors que Jimmy compresse la plaie. Ils sortirent le défibrillateur.

-Jay…Je t'en supplie… Pleura Erin en lui tenant la main

Brett échangea un bref regard avec son équipier, le cœur serré en voyant Erin dans cet état. La jeune femme si forte d'habitude était à crever le cœur à pleurer sur l'épaule de Jay dont toute vie l'avait quitté.

-Bae, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas.

Certaines personnes filmaient la scène, comme si tout était normal. Filmer la mort de quelqu'un, sa fiancée dévastée pleurant à côté. Jimmy se leva et alla les voir.

-Vous êtes sérieux là ! Vous filmez la mort d'un homme ? Vous êtes aussi pathétique que ça ! Le respect d'autrui vous ne connaissez pas ? Ça n'existe plus ? Effacez ça et respectez-les ! S'énerva l'ambulancier.

Brett posa une main sur le dos d'Erin.

-Jay je t'en supplie, bats-toi. You're the only person I can trust.

Jimmy ramena la planche et avec l'aide de Brett mirent Jay dessus. Deux hommes qui avaient assistés à la scène vinrent aider à porter la planche jusqu'au brancard dans l'ambulance. Jimmy monta à l'avant et roula aussi vite que possible jusqu'au Chicago Med.

-La…la machine…a…a biper…son…son cœur bat… Souffla Erin entre deux sanglots.

-J'ai quelque chose, mais de très léger ! Lança Brett.

Elle commença à faire un massage cardiaque.

-Combien de temps Jimmy !? S'exclama-t-elle

-Deux minutes.

-C'est trop long, il ne tiendra pas !

Erin qui avait repris espoir serrait la main de Jay aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-La vie ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécue si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Souffla-t-elle

-Bagdad ! Lança Maggie alors que les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvraient.

Ils emmenèrent Jay en trauma 2, alors que Maggie retenait Erin pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin.

-Sweetheart tu ne peux pas aller avec eux. Il est entre de bonnes mains, ça va aller. Viens avec moi te laver les mains et te rafraîchir un peu.

-J…Jay… Hoqueta Erin

-Les médecins s'occupent de lui. Allez viens avec moi.

Maggie réussit bien que difficilement à la trainer jusqu'aux toilettes et lui nettoya les mains du sang de Jay avant de lui passer un papier mouillé sur le visage.

-On…on marchait…dans…dans le…le parc…Jay…Jay voulait…voulait qu'on…qu'on sorte…comme…comme un couple nor…normal…Et…Et il jouait…avec…avec ma bague…de…de fiançailles…Je…je venais…de…de l'emb…l'embrasser… et…il…

-Chut Erin, tout va bien. Prends ton temps.

Elles retournèrent dans les urgences, April fit un signe de tête négatif à Maggie. Erin se laissa tomber à genoux les larmes redoublant, pas besoin de mots elle avait compris. Le docteur Rhodes qui s'était occupé de Jay s'approcha d'elle et se baissa à son niveau.

-Je suis désolé Erin. On ne pouvait rien faire. C'était déjà trop tard.

-Mais…son cœur…battait dans…dans l'ambulance…

-Un spasme, il n'y a plus aucune activité cérébrale.

-Il…Il n'a…n'a pas…

-Il n'a pas souffert si c'est ça ta question.

Erin s'effondra en sanglot contre le médecin. Voight et Antonio arrivèrent à ce moment-là, Maggie leur montrant la direction, mais les sanglots d'Erin brisaient le silence inhabituel des lieux.

-Je…Je veux le voir… Murmura-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas préférable, je suis désolé. Ça te ferait que d'avantages de mal. Tu n'es pas en état.

Les sanglots reprirent, plus violent, Antonio tenta d'intervenir mais la jeune femme était incontrôlable et inconsolable. Elle venait de perdre la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, la personne en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, la personne qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie, se sentir unique. La personne avec qui elle s'était fiancée et avec qui elle avait acheté une maison en travaux.

Rhodes planta doucement une seringue dans l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Antonio

-Juste un sédatif, elle va s'endormir. C'est pour l'aider.

Le détective est contre l'idée mais au vu de l'état de la jeune femme, c'est peut-être mieux pour elle. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui en attendant que le médicament face effet.

-Ca va aller Erin, je te le promets. Souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Elle finit par s'endormir contre Antonio, il l'a tînt serrer contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Maggie et une autre infirmière apporte un brancard. Ils couchèrent Erin, espérant que ça l'aide mais aussi leur permettent de trouver les mots pour l'apaiser et l'aider. Voight s'installa auprès d'Erin, la route va être longue pour la jeune femme, et encore plus dur qu'après la mort de Nadia. Il regarda la bauge à l'annuaire gauche de celle qu'il considère comme sa fille. Une bague sertie de diamants, en forme de fleur. Burgess arriva les yeux rouges, à force d'avoir pleuré, accompagnée de Tay, sa nouvelle équipière elle entra dans la chambre d'Erin.

-Ils lui ont donné un sédatif, elle n'était plus elle. Expliqua Voight à voix basse.

-Elle…Elle était présente ? Demanda Tay

Elle ne connait pas personnellement Erin, mais il lui est arrivé d'aller boire un verre avec Burgess et elle, et la nouvelle patrouilleuse l'avait énormément apprécié.

-Ils se promenaient dans le parc quand Halstead s'est fait tirer dessus.

-Des témoins ?

-Des témoins, mais personne n'a vu le tireur. Déclara le sergent

-Des suspects ? Demanda Burgess

-Des centaines vu le métier qu'il fait et ce qu'il faisait avant. Lança Tay.

-J'ai besoin que vous restiez près d'Erin, elle ne doit pas être seule. Je dois organiser l'enterrement de Jay. Elle ne sera pas en mesure de le faire.

-Mouch a proposé qu'on fasse l'hommage chez Molly. Lui et les gars du 51 s'occuperont de tout. Intervint Trudy.

-Merci. Je vais me charger du reste. Que quelqu'un reste toujours avec elle.

-Et…Et si elle demande à voir le corps ? Murmura Kim

-Elle ne peut pas. Pour son bien, Jay n'aurait pas voulu. Tu te souviens comment elle était à la mort de Nadia ? Ça va être pire avec Jay.

Sur ce le sergent des Renseignements quitta l'hôpital, laissant une Erin dévastée sous sédatif. La jeune femme se réveilla quelques heures après, un trou béant à la place du cœur.

-Hey, souffla Burgess en se rapprochant du lit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de regarder son amie.

-Où je suis ? Demanda Erin

-Au Chicago Med.

Kim et Tay échangèrent un regard, elle ne se souvient pas, ce qui aurait pu être bien, si les filles n'allaient pas devoir lui rappeler la terrible perte qu'elle vient de subir.

-Où…où est Jay ? Je…Je ne le vois pas.

-Erin…Il…s'est passé quelque chose…

Les images du parc revinrent flotter dans l'esprit d'Erin. Le beau temps, la promenade dans le parc, Jay et elle mains dans la main. Lui embrassant les cheveux d'Erin, elle posant sa tête sur son épaule. Puis la détonation, Jay qui s'effondre, une balle en plein tête. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, avant de laisser place à de violents sanglots. Erin se mit en position fœtale toujours en pleurs et murmurant le prénom de Jay. Tay revint accompagnée de Maggie, l'infirmière injecta de nouveau un sédative dans la perfusion d'Erin.

-Ca va aller ma beauté, laisses-toi aller. Souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux d'Erin alors que celle-ci se rendormait.

-Ça ne va pas lui faire de mal ? S'inquiéta Kim

-Non, c'est pour son bien. Le docteur Charles viendra lui parler demain. Restez auprès d'elle, ça lui fera du bien de sentir de la compagnie même si elle va vouloir se fermer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **PDV Externe**

Trois jours que Jay s'est pris une balle en pleine tête devant Erin. La jeune femme qui venait de passer deux jours sous sédatifs pour faire face à cette perte à enfin réussit à convaincre les médecins et Voight de la laisser rentrer.

-Hey, lança Antonio en entrant dans la chambre d'Erin

-Je pouvais rentrer seule. Déclara-t-elle

-Je sais mais Voight ne voulait pas, et puis je n'avais pas envie de te laisser.

-Je…je suis désolée…des fois j'oublie…j'oublie que…que je ne suis pas la seule à…à avoir perdu Jay…

-Hey, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais combien ça doit être dur. Tu l'aimais, vous étiez équipier depuis 5 ans, c'était ton meilleur ami. Vous vous êtes épaulé tous les deux, il a été là pour toi dans les moments durs, et tu as enfin trouvé l'amour après tout ce que tu as vécu. Je ne dis pas que la douleur partira un jour car tu l'aimais mais…elle s'atténuera avec le temps. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, je serais toujours là, à tes côtés. Je ne pourrais pas être aussi bien que Jay l'était pour toi mais je ferai de mon mieux.

La jeune femme l'enlaça, avant de prendre son sac d'affaire. Le portoricain mit dans le coffre avant de déposer la jeune femme devant son immeuble.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? Demanda Antonio

-Ca va aller, merci Tonio.

-Je passe te prendre demain pour l'enterrement ? Proposa-t-il

-Non ça va aller. Je préfère y aller par moi-même. Je ne ferai rien de stupide ne t'inquiète pas.

Il la regarda entrer dans son immeuble, il se demandait ce qui allait advenir de la maison qu'elle a acheté avec Jay et qu'ils étaient en train de retaper. Erin referma la porte et s'appuya contre. Elle ne retint pas ses larmes, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour le revoir une dernière fois. Le sentir à nouveau. Voir ses beaux yeux bleus, sentir ses bras musclés autour d'elle, poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et respirer son odeur de déo, de musc et de gel douche. S'endormir le soir dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse.

-Oh Jay, pourquoi ? Pourquoi on t'a fait ça ? Pourquoi on t'a tué ? Tu ne méritais pas ça, tu mérités d'être heureux. Pleura Erin

Trop secoué par ses sanglots elle n'entendit pas les pas s'approcher dans le salon. Une silhouette apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, mais Erin était recroquevillé contre la porte d'entrée, serrant une photo de Jay contre sa poitrine. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se leva pour se trainer jusqu'à la cuisine, et attrapa un verre d'eau. Le verre alla se fracasser par terre lorsqu'elle se retourna.

-Ooooh mon dieu. Souffla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

La silhouette attrapa les mains d'Erin afin d'enlever les bouts de verre qu'elle ne se coupe pas. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de la poser dans le canapé et de la serrer dans ses bras.

-C'est…Ce n'est pas possible…Je…Je suis devient folle…Murmura la jeune détective.

La personne la berça longuement, caressant ses cheveux.

-Er. Je suis bien là.

-Non, non je suis folle. Je perds la boule.

-Mon cœur, je suis bien là.

Il attrapa le visage d'Erin avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Des larmes perlèrent sur son tee-shirt, elle finit par se dégager et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Jay…

-Je suis là mon cœur, je suis là.

Les sanglots d'Erin reprirent de plus belle. Jay ne fit que la tenir un peu plus contre lui, la berçant. Le cœur serré de la voir dans cet état. Voight lui avait dit pour les sédatifs… La jeune femme n'en revient pas, elle est en train de rêver, il ne peut pas être là. Il est mort sous ses yeux. Ce n'est que les effets secondaires des sédatifs, demain elle se réveillera seule. Affreusement seule. Mais pour la soirée elle se contentera de son délire parce qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien Er. Ça va aller ma chérie. Je t'aime. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Erin finit par s'endormir contre lui, il la prit dans les bras avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre. Le jeune homme la posa délicatement sur le lit avant de lui enlever ses vêtements.

-Voyons voir. Souffla-t-il en regardant dans la penderie.

Il attrapa un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt à lui qu'elle aime porter. Il lui enfila tout aussi doucement avant de la mettre sous la couverture. Jay s'allongea à côté d'elle avant de l'attirer à lui.

-Juste un rêve…Murmura Erin dans son sommeil.

Erin se réveilla le lendemain, elle était groggy, un poids sur le cœur. Un poids sur le ventre attira son attention, des bras sont enroulés autour de sa taille. Le visage blessé, trahi de Jay flotta dans son esprit, comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça ? Trois jours après sa mort, elle l'a déjà trompé… Les larmes montèrent de nouveau à cette idée. Elle se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'individu à côté. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle portait un pyjama, elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être changée.

-Er. ?

Elle se glaça en entendant cette voix. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Jay lui sourire, la regardant tendrement. Son cœur eut un raté et elle se remit à pleurer, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Jay se redressa et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

-Chutttttttttttt mon cœur tout va bien. Je suis là, tout va bien.

-Mais…Mais tu…tu es mort…dans…dans le parc…

-Ce n'était qu'une balle à blanc. Tu te souviens de ce gang que j'ai infiltré et qu'on a arrêté ? Demanda-t-il

Elle hocha la tête, fixant leurs mains entrelacées.

-Ils ont mis un contrat sur ma tête, j'ai fait profil bas en moment, mais d'après un indic d'Olinsky la prime sur ma tête a triplé. Par sécurité pour l'unité mais surtout pour toi je dois me faire passer pour mort. Mais pour que ça soit crédible le maximum de gens devait le penser. Alors Voight et Crowley ont fait un contrat pour me faire passer pour mort. Je savais que je me ferai tirer dessus avec une balle à blanc. Et crois-moi t'entendre pleurer quand je me suis « effondré » a été un calvaire.

-Mais qui ?

-Alvin. Je ne savais pas quand ni où ça arriverait que ça ait l'air plus vrai. Les ambulanciers et le docteur Rhodes étaient dans le coup.

-Dans l'ambulance quand…quand ton cœur…la machine…

-Sans le faire exprès Brett a mis le capteur sur ma poitrine et comme j'étais vivant, la machine a capté. Alors pour rattraper le coup elle a dû feindre de me faire un massage cardiaque. Ils t'ont sédatés pour que tu n'es pas trop à penser à ma mort. J'ai tenu à revenir ici pour te voir, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner comme ça. T'entendre dans la chambre d'hôpital le temps qu'ils me fassent sortir en toute discrétion a été un vrai déchirement. Je m'en voulais tellement de te faire subir ça. Mais on n'imagine pas le pire de ce que le gang peut faire pour arriver à leur fin. Je voulais te protéger. C'était la seule façon.

-Mais…si personne ne demande la prime ils vont douter…

-Tu réfléchis trop. Mouse a utilisé un portable jetable pour demander la prime, qu'elle soit déposée dans un endroit spécifique. Et comme il n'est pas connu, il s'est « déguisé » et il a été cherché le sac. Ça devait être le plus parfait que possible, Mouse a fait toute la logistique, Antonio et Voight le reste.

Erin caressa doucement le visage de Jay, s'attardant sur son front, là où il s'est pris la balle.

-Une fois à l'hôpital, je devais être exfiltré de là-bas aller dans une planque de la police choisit par Crowley. Je devais changer d'identité en attendant que ça se règle. Et s'il y avait encore trop de menaces je devais entrer dans le programme des témoins et disparaître. Mais je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Ne pas te faire vivre ça. Termina-t-il en l'embrassant.

Elle lui rendit son baiser doucement,

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je voulais mais Voight craignait que tu ne joues pas assez bien la comédie.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Erin. Jay les essuya tendrement, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Je t'aime tellement Jay, c'était horrible…

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il regarda l'horloge, il était temps qu'elle se prépare.

-Er, ils n'ont pas été attrapés loin de là. Il faut que tu simules d'accord. Il faut que tu ailles à l'enterrement et à l'hommage chez Molly. Le gang peut observer voir si je suis vraiment mort. Tu iras vivre quelques temps chez Voight pour que ça soit crédible.

-Je veux rester avec toi.

-Mon ange, il faut vraiment qu'on fasse profil bas. Je ne serai jamais loin de toi, mais c'est mieux que tu ne restes pas avec moi. Une fois qu'ils auront vu, ils vont baissent leur garde et commencer à se vanter assez pour qu'on les chope. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin savourait les bras de Jay autour de sa taille, la tête posée contre son torse. Elle regardait par la fenêtre écoutant les bruits de la ville, et les battements de cœur de Jay, sa respiration calme contre sa joue. Jay jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 1 :06p.m.

-Il faut que tu ailles te préparer ma puce.

-Je ne veux pas y aller. Souffla-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui

-Er, on en a parlé il faut que tu joues le jeu. Sinon ils vont comprendre le superfluge et ils me retrouveront.

Il la poussa doucement qu'elle se lève avant de la guider jusqu'à leur chambre. Il sortit une robe noire qu'il posa sur le lit. Erin fit une moue en regardant Jay.

-Je n'arriverai pas à la reporter ensuite. Commenta-t-elle

-Ton uniforme ?

-Oui. Je me sentirai mieux. J'arriverai mieux à me dire que c'est pour le boulot, juste une autre mission, que de porter une robe pour ton « enterrement ».

Jay attrapa la chemise de la jeune femme et la mit bien dans son pantalon avant d'ajuster la veste de sa fiancée. Il attrapa la brosse à cheveux avant de faire un chignon à Erin.

-Tu es belle. Souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou

-Où as-tu appris à coiffer comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mes nièces. Sourit le jeune homme

Elle enlaça la taille de Jay avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu vas rester tout le temps là ?

-La plus part du temps.

-Je ne veux pas aller chez Hank.

-Il le faut Erin. Ils savent que si tu continues ta vie normalement ce n'est pas logique. On était équipier, on était fiancé, ils vont se douter de quelque chose si tu n'es pas un minimum « abattue ».

-Je veux rester avec toi. Souffla-t-elle

-Je sais, et crois-moi j'aimerai qu'on reste ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas prudent. Ce n'est que quelques semaines le temps qu'on mette la main sur le gang.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. J'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps. Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Un coup retentit contre la porte, Jay se plaça derrière la porte de la chambre, la partie la plus sombre de la pièce. Erin attendit quelques minutes lui laissant le temps de bien se mettre avant d'aller ouvrir.

-Antonio, je t'avais dit que j'irai seule.

-Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. Uniforme ?

-Oui, je ne voulais pas porter de robe.

-Il t'a laissé faire ? Demanda le portoricain

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne voulais pas voir ta sale tête. Lança la voix de Jay

Le jeune homme apparut dans le salon, et se plaça derrière Erin. Antonio les observa tous les deux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir la laisser partir quelques semaines. Commenta-t-il

-Je sais, ne me brise pas le cœur plus qu'il ne l'est. Plaisanta Jay

-T'approches pas de la fenêtre ! S'exclama le Détective

Erin et Jay le regardèrent confus.

-Je suspecte une voiture de me suivre depuis le District. Je l'ai perdu de vue un moment sur la route mais elle s'est garée dans la rue quelques minutes après que je sois rentré dans l'immeuble. Ça pourrait être eux.

-Erin est en danger ? Fut la première question de Jay

-Non, je pense qu'ils veulent vérifier que tu es bien mort et qu'Erin ne va pas te rejoindre. Il va falloir jouer ça à la perfection Erin.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui bleuté de Jay. Elle ne doit pas merdé, sinon ça lui couterait la vie.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant

-Moi aussi. Always.

Elle sourit avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, elle attrapa un oignon qu'elle coupa. La réaction ne tarda pas, son nez se mit à couler et ses yeux se remplir de larme. Les garçons furent amusés par la technique mais au moins ça rendait le tout plus crédible. Jay attrapa doucement son poignet et ébouriffa son chignon qu'il est l'air moins parfait. Il alla se cacher dans la salle de bains alors que les deux quittaient l'appartement. Antonio soutînt Erin dans la descente des marches alors que la jeune femme pleurait et renifler. Elle se mordit la langue pour continuer.

-Allez Erin, il faut y aller.

-Je…Je ne peux pas…C'est…c'est trop dur…

-Je sais. Je sais, mais ils vont tous nous attendre au cimetière. Fait le pour lui. Ca l'aurait blessé que tu ne sois pas là. Un dernier au revoir. Sinon tu t'en voudras toute ta vie.

-Je…je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas lui dire adieux… Pleura-t-elle

Antonio la prit contre lui, et nota discrètement la présence de la voiture. Il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'ils allaient les suivre et non monter à l'étage vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Antonio posa une main sur la jambe d'Erin, il ne voulait pas lui faire part de sa crainte pour ne pas lui rendre la tâche plus dur. Il démarra le véhicule alors qu'Erin se mouchait.

-Maudit oignons. Râla la jeune femme

Antonio relâcha sa respiration en voyant la voiture les suivre. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Tout le monde était arrivé au cimetière, il ne manquait plus qu'Erin et Antonio. Voight avait réussi à garder ça entre les murs si on peut dire, car Jay étant un militaire il a le droit à des funérailles militaires, mais dans la mesure qu'il est encore en vie, il a réussi à garder ça secret. Le sergent alla à la rencontre d'Erin et l'attira dans ses bras.

-Je te déteste. Murmura-t-elle

-Il le fallait Erin.

Elle se détacha d'Hank pour être enlacé par Ruzzek. Il a les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, tout comme Atwater.

-Je suis là Erin. Je suis là si tu as besoin. Murmura-t-il

-Mouse n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle remarquant l'absence du jeune homme.

-Il…Il n'avait pas la force de venir. Souffla Atwater.

Erin acquiesça sachant que c'était sûrement parce que l'enterrement sera observé et que Mouse est censé être celui qui a « tué » Jay. Crowley s'approcha d'Erin mais la jeune femme s'éloigna. Erin n'avait pas du tout envie de voir le Commandant, elle ne peut pas la voir en pâture.

-Erin, je suis désolée ma belle ! Souffla le sergent Platt.

La jeune femme se laissa enlacer par la vieille femme et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

-Il…Il était…C'était…c'était le meilleur de tous… Souffla Erin

Elle se doit de jouer parfaitement son rôle. Quelques inconnus vinrent dirent leurs condoléances avant le début de la cérémonie. Et ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que parmi ces inconnus se trouvent deux gars du gang.

-Allons-nous assoir. Souffla Antonio en passant une main sur l'épaule d'Erin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **PDV Externe**

-Un temps pour se recueillir et un temps pour parler. Il est réconfortant de se souvenir de l'impact qu'a eu Jay Halstead sur nos vies. Il fut un fils, un fiancé, un ami, un Ranger et un Detective.

Erin se leva, elle devait faire ses « adieux » à Jay. Elle se posta près du cercueil, une petite voix en elle n'arrêtait pas de répétait « Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai si c'était vraiment le cas ? » La jeune femme ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Elle regarda l'assemblée, le cercueil.

-Jay…est…était…

Elle ne parvint pas à articuler plus, ses sanglots prirent le dessus, trop fort, trop puissant. Antonio la rejoignit pour la soutenir. Mais la jeune femme est inconsolable, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre le cercueil en l'enlaçant presque tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

Voight qui avait rejoint Antonio l'attrapèrent pour la faire lâcher le cercueil. Ils la soutinrent jusqu'aux fauteuils.

-Ca va aller. Souffla-t-il

-Je veux Jay. Il me manque. Murmura-t-elle

Les policiers tirèrent les coups de fusils, Erin en eu des frissons, tout semblait tellement réel. Au point où elle se mit à douter que Jay soit vraiment en vie.

-Un hommage est rendu à ce policier chez Molly. Lança Olinski à l'assemblé.

Antonio entraîna Erin avec lui, il va faire son chauffeur, car comme il le pensait elle rejette Voight. Une fois au bar, ils attendirent quelques minutes avant d'entrée, toujours observé par une voiture.

-Madame. Lança un homme

Il avait un papier à la main.

-Vous avez laissé tomber ceci.

Il remit une photographie à Erin, une photo de Jay. Elle étouffa un sanglot, en regardant le portrait.

-C'était votre mari ? Demanda l'homme

-Mon fiancé. On n'arrivait pas à…à trouver une date… Souffla-t-elle

-Je suis désolé.

Erin le remercia avant d'entrer dans le bar. Un immense portrait de Jay a été mis à l'entrée pour rendre hommage au jeune homme. « See you again » était passé également en fond. Gabriela fendit la foule pour venir enlacer Erin.

-Je suis désolée ma belle. Pleura-t-elle

-Merci Gabby.

Beaucoup de monde vinrent enlacer Erin, lui dire ses condoléances… La jeune femme s'assit à une table regardant sa bière perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensa la demande de Jay, leur emménagement ensemble à l'appartement. La décision d'acheter une maison, leur débat sur le type de maison, une sans travaux ou une avec travaux. Les visites, les choix de matériaux, le début des travaux avec les démolitions… Les balades en moto fait tous les deux les jours de congés ou après le travail pour passer du temps ensemble. Erin aimait bien ces moment-là. Jay s'était fait une folie en s'achetant la moto, et il avait insisté auprès d'Erin pour qu'ils aillent faire une promenade. Il lui avait promis qu'un jour, ils partiraient un long week-end qu'elle voit l'océan, qu'elle n'a jamais vu.

Mouse ne s'était pas rendu à l'enterrement, pour ne pas compromettre sa couverture. Comme c'est lui qui a été chercher l'argent de la prime. Voight l'avait chargé de surveillait toute chose inhabituel pendant la cérémonie, de faire une reconnaissance faciale des personnes présentes, de trouver quelqu'un, un suspect…

-Tu trouves quelque chose ? Demanda Jay

-Ouais, que pour un mort tu es plutôt bien vivant. Plaisanta Mouse

-Très drôle.

Ils se concentrèrent sur l'écran pour voir Erin se lever et se placer à côté du cercueil. Le cœur de Jay se serra en la voyant s'effondrer prise de violents sanglots.

-L'Oscar de la meilleure actrice lui revient ! Lança Mouse

Jay ne dit rien, elle n'avait pas simulé il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle pensait que c'est la réalité. Il meurt d'envie de sauter de la camionnette pour aller la réconforter. Mouse mit le contact pour se rendre chez Molly, il devait arriver dans les premiers déjà pour ne pas attirer l'attention avec la camionnette mais aussi pour avoir une chance de pouvoir scanner les visages.

Voight extirpa rapidement Erin du bar, il ne veut pas qu'elle boit de trop. Elle paraît tellement dévastée. La jeune femme résista à Voight, mais Antonio intervint, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait confiance en lui.

-N'hésites pas à m'appeler n'importe quand. Souffla Antonio

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison de Voight, Erin descendit sans adresser la parole à Voight. Elle ne voulait que s'enfouir dans son lit et ne jamais se relever. Voight la laissa passer devant, la route va être longue. La jeune femme se rendit dans le salon, machinalement. Elle se stoppa net en voyant la silhouette dans la pièce.

-Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort contre lui, la faisant tourner un peu. Elle enfouie son visage dans le creux du cou de son chéri.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Tu as été formidable.

-Ca avait l'air tellement vrai…

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Comment…Comment tu sais ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'étais dans la camionnette avec Mouse pour observer l'assemblée.

-Halstead va rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Déclara Voight les interrompant.

Erin sourit contre le cou de Jay avant de l'embrasser. Ils montèrent à l'étage, Erin voulait profiter un peu de Jay, le retrouver. Elle s'allongea dans son lit d'enfant, Jay faisant de même. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre le torse de Jay écoutant les battements de son cœur.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Souffla-t-elle

-Je suis heureux d'être là, prêt de toi. La plus belle femme à mes yeux. Déclara-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'être héberger chez Voight ? De m'enlacer devant lui ? Le taquina-t-elle

-Seriez-vous moqueuse Erin Lindsay ?!

-Un peu. Sourit-elle en se redressant

Ses cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, chatouillant Jay. Elle colla son front à celui du jeune homme avant de le regarder. Elle frotta son nez contre celui de Jay

-Bisous de nez ? Rigola-t-il

-Que tu es bête ! Rigola-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Jay la serra un peu plus contre lui, savourant son contact.

-Ça sera plus facile maintenant que l'enterrement est passé. Souffla-t-il

-Tu seras toujours absent.

-Au boulot oui, mais pas ici. On se verra quand tu rentreras. Je pourrai faire la cuisine, pas d'excuses pour manger des plats préparé comme ça.

-Tu as intérêt de bien cuisiner car Voight mangera aussi !

-Tu m'en veux vraiment ! Lança-t-il en la frappant avec un coussin.

Ils terminèrent par une bataille d'oreiller comme deux gamins. Erin était heureuse et rassurer de le voir, de le sentir contre elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin se réveilla dans des bras musclés, elle sourit avant de se tourner de façon à voir Jay. Il dort paisiblement à côté, elle embrassa tendrement sa mâchoire.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

La jeune femme attrapa la chemise de Jay avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Après la douche, j'enfilais un jeans et une chemise avant d'attacher mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval rapide. Hank était dans la cuisine à prendre son café lorsqu'Erin débarqua.

-Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-La fenêtre fait toujours autant de bruit. Mais ça a été.

-Parce qu'il y avait Halstead ? Lança le vieux sergent

Erin le dévisagea cherchant quoi répondre.

-Quoi tu veux l'obliger à retourner à notre appartement, en attendant qu'on est enfin ces mecs me voir malheureuse car je préférerai mille fois être avec lui que coincée ici ?! Attaqua-t-elle

-Erin…

-Non je suis désolée Hank, depuis tout le temps tu effrayes les petits amis que j'ai. Sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien à ton goût. Alors certes la plus part était des crétins ambulants mais Jay…Jay est l'homme le plus formidable que je connaisse. Il est doux, gentil, attentionné. Il ne mérite pas que tu le traite comme ça ! Il a fait assez ses preuves ! C'est le meilleur de l'unité, il a servi son pays avec brio ! J'ai le droit d'être avec lui ! C'est…C'est le bon ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Tu l'aimes ? Demanda simplement Voight

-Plus que tout. Et je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

Le parquet à l'étage craqua, les coupant dans leur conversation. Jay apparut quelques minutes plus tard, Erin se leva de son tabouret avant de le rejoindre.

-Hey

-Bonjour toi. Souffla-t-il

Erin noua ses bras autour du cou de Jay avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Souffla-t-il

Voight se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, Erin tourna la tête vers lui mais ne lâcha pas Jay.

-On va être en retard au boulot. Lança Voight

-Allez il y a des méchants qui attendent que tu leur bottes les fesses. Souffla Jay.

Erin lui sourit avant d'embrasser la mâchoire du jeune homme. Voight sourit en voyant sa fille agir de la sorte, heureuse et amoureuse.

-Hey, n'oublies pas de jouer la fille en deuil. Souffla Jay

-Toi soit prudent, ne quittes pas la maison.

-Jay. Lança Voight en lui lançant une clé.

Le jeune homme le regarda confus.

-Si quelqu'un de suspect approche de la maison, ou entre, va dans la cave. Derrière les étagères en fer il y a une pièce secrète. Caches-toi à l'intérieur.

Le duo se rendit au District, Erin afficha une mine renfermée. Elle ne savait pas trop comment la jouer pour être crédible. Atwater et Ruzzek étaient près du bureau de Jay

-Où est Mouse ? Demanda Voight en arrivant

-Il a préférait retourner bosser en bas. Intervint Antonio qui arrivait de là justement

Ruzzek sortit un carton qu'il posa sur le bureau de Jay.

-Tu fais quoi là ! Aboya Erin

-Oh oh du calme ! Je voulais vider le bureau de Jay, t'éviter cette peine. Se justifia le détective.

-Ni touche pas ! Siffla-t-elle

-Ok ok !

Elle s'assit à sa chaise et se plongea dans la paperasse. Antonio vint vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Il l'aidait à jouer le jeu.

-J'ai un indic qui parle d'un gros bonnet dans le trafic de drogues et d'humains. Déclara Olinski.

Il épingla la photo du suspect, ils commencèrent à constituer le réseau avec lequel il travaille. Les antécédents du suspect, mais ils ne le connaissent quasiment pas, il est très discret pour ne pas se laisser attraper par la police.

-On a un corps. Déclara Mouse en montant à l'étage.

\- Envoie-nous l'adresse. Lança Voight

-C'est fait.

-Erin tu montes avec moi. Fit le sergent.

La jeune femme enlaça Craig avant de rejoindre son boss, qu'elle considère comme son père. La victime est une jeune fille de 18 ans, très peu vêtue.

-D'après les gens là-bas, elle venait souvent ici vendre de la drogue. Elle serait d'origine de l'Europe de l'Est. Fit Atwater

-On peut supposer qu'elle fait partie du réseau de ce mec ? Demanda Erin

-Certainement. Je veux savoir qui est exactement cette fille, d'où elle vient. Comment elle est entrée en contact avec Carl Wizbe. Déclara Voight

-Je vais aller voir Mouse. Souffla Erin

-D'accord, Antonio ramène la au District. Al et moi on va faire un tour.

Erin monta en voiture avec Antonio et ils prirent la route pour le District.

-Comment va Jay ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien, il est chez Hank.

-Oula il n'a pas peur ? Se moqua le portoricain.

-Disons qu'il se fait très discret. Sourit Erin

Son portable vibra, Jay ne ferait quand même pas l'erreur de lui envoyer un message alors que ces hommes pourraient surveiller son téléphone.

Brett « Salut Erin, euh avec les filles ont a organisés une soirée pour toi à l'appartement. Histoire que tu te changes un peu les idées. On a tout prévu, tu n'as juste qu'à venir. Soirée filles toi, moi, Gabby, Stella, Maggie, April, Nathalie, Reese et Burgess. »

Erin grimaça ce qui n'échappa à Antonio.

-Tu dois y aller pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Comment tu sais ? Demanda Erin

-Brett et moi…

-Oh mon dieu oui, j'ai oublié. Sourit-elle

En fin de journée elle se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre à regarder ses vêtements alors que Jay l'observait depuis le lit.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Soupira-t-elle

-Il faut jouer le jeu Er.

-Je veux juste profiter de toi.

-Je serai là à ton retour. Les filles vont soupçonner quelque chose si tu n'y vas pas. Fit-il

Il se leva avant de la rejoindre et l'enlacer. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé, savourant le contact. Elle enfila un jean noir et un haut bleu nuit avant de mettre ses éternels bottes et de quitter la maison. Brett l'accueillit joyeusement, elle voulait la soirée parfaite pour qu'Erin oublie son chagrin. Bien qu'elle sache la vérité, elle avait promis à Antonio d'aider à jouer le jeu que ça soit vraiment crédible. Les autres filles étaient déjà arrivées, elles burent un verre en silence avant que Stella ne lance un film humoristique. Les rires résonnèrent dans l'habitat pendant le visionnage, Gabby sourit en voyant Erin rigoler. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur de la voir comme ça après la mort de Jay.

-Ok, attention c'est chaud ! Lança Nathalie en posant une plaque de petits choux à la pomme et à la cannelle.

-Ca sent super bon ! Lança Erin

-Je te donnerai la recette !

Elles regardèrent d'autres films en mangeant un tas de trucs cuisinés par les filles. Erin rentra très tard dans la nuit, sans faire le moindre bruit, elle monta dans sa chambre. Jay était endormi dans le lit, elle enfila un tee-shirt de Jay avant de se faufiler sous la couverture. Le bras de Jay ne fut pas long à enlacer sa taille. Le jeune homme a sentis le matelas bouger lorsqu'elle s'est assise dessus.

-Bonne nuit Bae

-Bonne nuit Babe. Répondit Erin en souriant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **PDV Externe**

Trois jours qu'ils sont sur cette enquête et qu'ils piétinent, aucun indice, aucun témoin fiable. Et les victimes s'accumulent. Erin joue bien son rôle de la femme en deuil, régulièrement elle rembarre Ruzzek. Mais elle est heureuse de rentrer le soir pour retrouver Jay, d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. De son côté, ce dernier devient fou de rester enfermer dans la maison de Voight. Il ne peut pas sortir, ne pas être trop prêt des fenêtres…

-Voight, où est Erin ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle va partir sous couverture, elle prépare sûrement.

Jay se tendit sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Relax, elle rentrera le soir. Pour ce soir elle prépare sa couverture.

Mais au bout de deux heures elle n'était toujours par rentrée. Même Voight commença à s'inquiéter.

« Mouse.

-Elle s'est arrêtée à plusieurs endroits, un collège, un parc, un foyer… Un magasin. Elle est en route pour chez Voight. »

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Mouse, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la silhouette frêle de la jeune femme.

-Hey ! Lança-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Jay

Il lui rendit son baiser avant d'enlacer sa taille.

-Alors tu pars sous couverture. Fit-il ne voulant pas la brusquer

-C'est notre seule solution pour avoir une chance de coincer ce mec. Je serais prudente. Fit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

-Je vais faire à manger. Lança Voight.

Erin attrapa la main de Jay, et le guida vers le canapé, elle plia ses jambes sous elle avant de s'assoir.

-Ca va au boulot ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, on a clôturé une enquête impliquant des enfants, et on a eu celle-ci où je dois aller sous couverture.

Jay prit la main d'Erin dans la sienne avant de la presser doucement.

-J'aimerai bien qu'on en est. Des enfants. Souffla-t-il

Erin ne dit rien, regardant ses pieds. Comment lui dire ? Elle n'avait jamais abordé cette partie-là de sa vie. Ça remonte à tellement longtemps…Mais Jay a le droit de savoir. La jeune femme se redressa de sorte à bien être installé face à lui.

-Jay…J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Commença-t-elle

Voight dans la cuisine avait entendu le changement de conversation, et la tension qui montait dans la pièce voisine. Il ne dit rien, voulant voir comment ça allait se passer.

-T'es mariée. Lança Jay en levant un sourcil pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non, sourit Erin.

Elle plongea dans ses beaux yeux bleus, va-t-il la repousser ? Lui hurler dessus ? La traiter de trainée ? La rejeter ?

-Quand j'avais 14 ans je…

-Tu quoi ? Demanda Jay l'encourageant à continuer

Mais la jeune femme n'arrive pas à continuer, comment formuler ça ?

-Er tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai jamais.

-Je suis tombée enceinte à 14ans. J'ai…j'ai gardé le bébé. Quand…quand il est né, je…je ne pouvais pas le garder alors…alors je l'ai mis en famille d'accueil. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Je…Je ne voulais pas qu'elle est la même vie que moi.

Elle regarda Jay, il ne dit rien, gardant le silence.

-Dis quelque chose Jay. Souffla Erin

-Wahoo. Lâcha-t-il

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à un truc du genre, Erin ayant un enfant.

-Une fille ou un gars ? Demanda-t-il

-Une petite fille.

-Comment tu l'as appelé ?

-Maureen.

-C'est jolie. Commenta l'ex Ranger

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Erin d'une petite voix

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je t'en voudrai ? C'est à Bunny que j'en veux, de t'avoir fait vivre l'enfer jeune. Tu ne méritais pas une enfance comme ça, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Et je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse. Déclara-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Jay, et embrassa doucement sa peau. Le jeune homme sourit et enlaça sa taille.

-Tu l'as revu depuis ? Demanda-t-il

-Non, enfin je l'ai aperçus c'est tout. Elle ne veut sûrement pas me revoir.

Jay attrapa ses mains et y dessina des cercles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire vis-à-vis d'elle ? Tu veux qu'on l'adopte ? Qu'on entre seulement en contact avec elle ? Qu'on ne face rien ? Qu'on lui ouvre seulement un compte en banque et qu'on y pose de l'argent pour elle sans prendre contact ? Proposa-t-il

Le regard d'Erin s'illumina

-Tu serais d'accord pour l'adopter ?

-Bien sûr. Une mini Lindsay.

Il plongea dans le regard de pur bonheur et d'espoir de sa fiancée. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de l'attirer contre lui.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle sincèrement

-Moi aussi je t'aime. On va manger ? Souffla Jay

Erin prit la main de Jay et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de faire sa route vers la cuisine où Voight se trouvait.

-Vous tombez bien, c'est prêt. J'ai fait des carottes râpées en entrée.

-C'est quoi qui sent comme ça ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Le cabillaud, accompagné de courgettes et patates.

Ils dînèrent en silence, le jeune couple savourant la cuisine.

-Alors Erin prête pour ton infiltration ?

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler de son business, je veux en être, passer du bon temps…

-Parfait. Tu as besoin d'argent, tu ne sais pas quoi faire…

Jay serra les dents, il n'aime pas du tout l'idée.

-Ruzzek sera introduit par l'indic quelques jours plus tard pour qu'il ne trouve pas ça étrange. Il sera ton backup là-bas. Zoe a commencé à parler de toi à l'intérieur normalement pour éveiller sa curiosité.

Jay fit racler les pieds de sa chaise avant de prendre son assiette et de se lever. Il quitta la pièce avant de monter à l'étage dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Erin. Il se changea rapidement avant d'aller se coucher. La porte s'ouvrit en silence, la silhouette d'Erin se détachant dans la lumière.

-Jay ?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha du lit avant de s'allonger près de lui.

-Je serai prudente Jay, je te le promets. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on le boucle. Il y aura d'avantage de mort si on ne fait rien.

-Je sais. C'est juste que je ne croît pas en Ruzzek pour te protéger correctement. Souffla-t-il

-Ça ira Jay, je te le promets.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, ne disant rien de plus.

-Pour Maureen, on devrait attendre que tout ce bazar soit régler. Je veux dire, que je n'ai plus à me faire passer pour mort. Que tu ne sois plus sous couverture. Qu'on puisse se concentrer sur elle et ses besoins. Déclara Jay

-Je…Je ne suis pas du tout sûr qu'on puisse. On n'est pas stable…

-Er, on le sera. Il faut juste attendre un peu. Que je n'ai plus ce contrat sur la tête.

Elle posa la tête sur le torse musclé de Jay et ferma les yeux. Demain elle doit commencer sa mission, et donc peut-être ne pas voir Jay tous les jours.

-Bonne nuit Babe. Souffla Jay en embrassant ses cheveux

-Bonne nuit Bae.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ça lui paraissait tellement bizarre de dire ça. Mais là avec Jay ça lui apparaissait tellement naturel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin venait tout juste de rentrer plusieurs jours qu'elle est sous couverture. Jay cuisinait lorsqu'elle rentra dans le salon. Elle posa ses affaires et s'affaissa sur le canapé. De la cuisine Jay appela:

\- Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour? Dit-il rieur

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Inquiet, il baissa le feu sous la casserole et se dirigea vers le salon. Erin était affalée sur toute la longueur du canapé, la tête enfouie dans les coussins. Il s'approcha et vient s'assoir à côté d'elle, posant une main rassurante sur le dos de la jeune femme. Erin frissonna.

-Tout va bien mon cœur ? Demanda Jay inquiet.

-Oui, oui. Je suis juste fatiguée, je vais aller prendre une douche. Répondit la jeune femme, toujours la tête dans les coussins.

Elle se redressa et s'apprêta à se lever lorsque Jay aperçut enfin son visage. Celui-ci était tuméfié sur la pommette droite et sa gorge présentait des traces de griffures.

-Erin ! Qui t'a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jay en la stoppant.

-…

-Erin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Insista-t-il devant son silence

-C'est rien, c'est juste superficiel. Déclara-t-elle en balayant le vide de sa main.

-Qui ?

-Le chef du réseau que je dois infiltrer. Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne fait pas mal. Répondit-elle les yeux dans le vide. C'est rien par rapport aux autres filles…

Jay ne dit rien et l'attira contre elle. Après quelques minutes Jay se releva et, toujours avec Erin dans les bras, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils prirent un repas rapide avant de monter dans leur chambre. Erin fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapidement. Jay la rejoignit et l'aperçut peigner à enlever son pantalon.

-Attends. Souffla-t-il

Il lui ôta son pantalon avant de l'aider à enlever son haut. Le jeune homme alluma l'eau chaude, en se retournant Jay aperçut des bleus sur le corps d'Erin. D'une main douce il toucha le bras de la jeune femme.

-Ca va Jay, je te promets.

-Viens par là. Souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Il la serra dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme se libéra pour ôter ses vêtements. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa la main d'Erin pour la rapprocher de lui et ils entrèrent dans la douche. Jay savonna les cheveux d'Erin avant de la savonner. Il passa doucement sur les bleus de ses bras et de sa cuisse.

-T'es exténuée. Murmura-t-il en embrassant son front

-Hmmm

-Viens là.

Le Détective l'attira contre lui et caressa son dos, Erin soupira de bien-être en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, elle ne voudrait plus bouger de là. Il enleva doucement le savon qu'elle avait sur elle avant d'éteindre le robinet et d'attraper un grand drap de bain et de l'enrouler dedans.

-J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir. Murmura-t-elle

-C'est moi qui est de la chance que tu sois à mes côtés. Je ne te mérite pas. Pas après ce que j'ai fait dans les Rangers.

Erin se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

-Aller viens, pyjama et au lit.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, Erin tellement fatiguée par sa journée. Elle fut la première réveillée, une fois un jean et un haut enfilés la jeune femme descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Bonjour.

-Hank

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son visage

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. Il y a du café ?

-Oui, Halstead dort encore ?

-Oui, il en a marre d'être enfermé. Fit-elle remarquer.

-On est sur le point de les coincer.

Erin avala rapidement sa tasse avant de se lever prête à partir.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui, Carl veut que je le retrouve tôt. Tu diras à Jay… Non oublies. Lança-t-elle en attrapant un bout de papier et écrivant un petit mot.

-Je lui donnerai. Intervint Voight

Jay se leva une demi-heure plus tard, et trouva Voight dans le salon.

-Erin t'a écrit un mot.

-Elle…elle est déjà partit ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, elle devait rejoindre tôt le chef du réseau.

-Je ne la sens pas cette mission sous couverture. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il faut détacher tes sentiments du travail Halstead. Prépares-toi, Mouse a ce qu'on a besoin. On va faire tomber le gang qui t'en veut.

Jay ne fut pas très long à s'habiller, ils se rendirent directement sur place. Gilets par balles et armes prêt dans le coffre de Voight.

-Les gars vont entrer en premier, on entrera après. En te voyant ils pourraient être distrait car ils te pensent tous mort.

Jay acquiesça il avait hâte que ça se termine. Qu'il retourne dans son appartement qu'il partage avec Erin, qu'il continue les travaux de leur maison. Qu'ils commencent à voir pour Maureen, la fille d'Erin. Voight descendit de voiture, alors qu'Antonio le débriefe rapidement sur la situation. Jay observe la scène depuis la voiture, Atwater et Ruzzek se positionnent pour enfoncer la porte de devant. Burgess et Tay ont fait le tour pour passer par l'arrière. Et Antonio et Voight sont prêt à suivre les premiers.

-Chicago PD ! Hurla Ruzzek en entrant

Alvin toqua à la vitre faisant sursauter Jay qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-En route. Souffla le vieux détective.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous les suspects étaient au sol et menottés.

-Jay ?! Lança Burgess

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers le jeune homme, tous affichaient des mines choquées, surprises.

-J't'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas mort aussi facilement. Lança un des gars

-La ferme sac à merde. Intervint Voight en lui écrasant le visage du pied.

Les gars allèrent échanger une accolade avec Jay, heureux de voir qu'il est vivant et que ce n'était qu'une mascarade.

-Et Erin ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Elle était au courant. A sa sortie d'hôpital, je l'ai rejoint pour lui révéler. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en souffre. Elle a joué le jeu.

-Tout comme l'ambulance 61 et le docteur Rhodes. Intervint Antonio

-Mouse savait également ? Demanda Atwater

-Oui, il a mis en place toute la logistique. Et j'ai tiré sur Jay avec une balle à blanc. Lança Olinski

-D'ailleurs ça fait mal ! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Tout le monde rigola, ils ramenèrent les suspects au District avant de les confier à Platt pour les inculper. Jay put rentrer du soir chez lui après avoir laissé un petit mot pour Erin qu'elle le rejoigne après sa journée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay passa les deux semaines suivantes entre le District et sa maison où il faisait les travaux lui-même avec parfois l'aide des gars. Erin ne lui a pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment. Voight assure qu'elle va bien par le biais de Ruzzek mais il a du mal à y croire. Jay s'était posté devant le collège de Maureen, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille. De longs cheveux bruns comme Erin, le même visage, elle lui ait parut solitaire, ne s'attardant pas devant la sortie à parler avec des amies comme les autres filles de son âge. Et il était ensuite rentré à l'appartement, espérant trouver Erin, mais l'endroit était désespérément vide. Il faisait à manger lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

-J'arrive !

Erin arriva devant la porte de leur appartement. Elle hésita un moment avant de toquer. Toquer à la porte de son propre appartement…. En même temps cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Elle entendit les pas traînant de Jay jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Jay fatigué, en jogging et T-shirt, son téléphone à la main. A la vue de la jeune femme ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Erin baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien d'enviable. Son visage était marqué par les coups. Ses lèvres bleues, sans doute le résultat de la température hivernale des nuits de Chicago combiné au fait qu'elle soit en débardeur. Débardeur qui laissait d'ailleurs voir les contusions sur ses bras. Elle devait avoir l'air d'un monstre… Une larme perla à cette pensée. Elle avait tellement froid. Elle commença à trembler avant que deux grands bras viennent l'entourer. Elle enfouie sa tête dans le creux du coup de son fiancé. Celui-ci trembla au contact du nez froid avec sa peau. Elle était frigorifiée… Des larmes s'étaient mise à couler sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Jay, toujours Erin serré contre lui ferma la porte et les conduisit à leur chambre. Il s'allongea, entrelaça ses pieds froids dans ceux gelés d'Erin et se couvrit de la couette. Elle finit par s'endormir, blottie contre Jay.

Il se réveilla en premier, la jeune femme toujours blottie dans ses bras. Il contempla sa fiancée, le côté droit de son visage est violacé, la pommette gauche enfoncée. Des griffures le long de son cou ainsi que des suçons. Elle tient son bras gauche plié contre sa poitrine. Son fin débardeur légèrement remonté ce qui laisse voir les nombreux bleus de différentes couleurs sur son ventre et son dos ainsi que des coupures. Jay passa une main douce dessus, avant d'embrasser la tempe d'Erin. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas la réveiller avant d'aller dans la cuisine. L'air frais du petit matin lui piquant les pieds. Il mit en route la cafetière avant de se lancer dans la confection de pancakes à la myrtille, les préférés d'Erin. Il dressa la table du petit-déjeuner, son portable se mit à sonner.

« Tu es en retard, Voight ne va pas apprécier. Antonio. »

« Je prends ma matinée. Compliqué. Erin rentrée. On passe cet après-midi. »

« Elle va bien ? »

« … »

« Tiens-moi au courant. »

Erin émergea dans la pièce, toujours dans les mêmes vêtements. Jay s'approcha doucement d'elle avant de l'envelopper de ses grands bras. Il embrassa ses cheveux tout en caressant doucement son dos.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il

-Ça va.

-Tu as toujours aussi froid. Je t'ai fait du café bien chaud. Il y a tes pancakes que tu aimes et il reste du pain d'épice.

-Tu l'as fait ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Non, Antonio s'est invité ici la dernière fois avec Brett. On ne l'a quasiment pas touché.

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent en silence. Jay attrapa la main froide d'Erin et la pressa doucement, tirant un sourire à la jeune femme.

-Ton bras te fait mal ? Demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas son bras gauche.

-Un peu.

-On va aller voir Will, il pourra te soulager. Et voir tes autres plaies si elles n'ont rien provoquer de grave.

-Je vais…juste prendre une douche avant.

-D'accord.

Elle enfila un gros sweat et ses bottes d'hiver ainsi que son manteau pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Jay pu conduire la voiture, signe qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui travaille la jeune femme.

-Jay ? Demanda Maggie en le voyant arriver.

Erin portait sa capuche pour qu'on ne voit pas son visage, qu'on ne la dévisage pas.

-Est-ce que Will est libre ? Demanda le Détective.

-Je le bipe.

Jay enlaça la taille d'Erin, la rapprochant de lui.

-Ça va ? Souffla-t-il

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse. Le plus grand des deux Halstead arriva près d'eux.

-Jay, Erin.

-Désolé de te déranger. Tu pourrais…examiner Erin ? Demanda Jay

-Bien sûr, malade ? Demanda Will en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle révéla un tout petit peu son visage tuméfié. Will retint son cri de surprise, il échangea un regard avec Maggie avant de les emmener en trauma 3. Il tata doucement le visage d'Erin, et sentit une petite irrégularité sur sa pommette.

-Je vais devoir faire quelques points à ton arcade. Ne t'en fait pas tu n'auras pas de traces.

-Will était le meilleur dans le cabinet où il travaillait avant. Commenta Jay

-Au vu des fortunes qui passaient je n'avais pas le choix. Tu as une petite fracture de la pommette, n'appuie pas trop dessus ça va cicatriser tout seul. Je vais te prescrire de la pommade pour les bleus, ils devraient disparaître d'ici une semaine.

-Tu pourrais regarder son bras ? Elle a mal. Ajouta Jay

Erin du enlever son manteau et son pull ce qui révéla les autres marques. Will échangea un regard horrifié à Jay

-Elle est sous couverture. Dit simplement son petit frère.

-Tu as mal autre part qu'au bras ? Tes côtes ?

-Juste mon bras.

Il l'examina attentivement pour ne rien louper. Avant de lui mettre son bras en écharpe pour le laisser se reposer.

-Tu es en hypothermie. Tes lèvres et tes mains sont bleus.

-Elle n'était qu'en débardeur hier quand elle a débarqué à la maison. Commenta Jay

-Je préconise que tu restes au chaud, que dans des endroits bien chauffé, et habillé chaudement. Bois des boissons chaudes : cafés, tisanes… Manges chaud…

-Je m'en occupe. Fit Jay

Il aida Erin à remettre son haut et son manteau avant qu'ils ne quittent le Chicago Med. Jay l'emmena dans un café, boire quelque chose de chaud.

-Jay…

-Le médecin a dit de ne pas hésiter à boire chaud.

La jeune femme sourit face à cette intention envers elle. Elle tendit la main pour attraper celle de Jay et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il

-Toi aussi, c'était long et dur sans toi.

Erin vint se blottir contre Jay sur la banquette. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui pour la réchauffer.

-Je t'aime Babe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **PDV Externe**

Le couple se rendit ensuite au District, il fallait qu'ils en parlent à Voight.

-Vous voilà ! Lança Atwater

Personne ne dit mot en voyant l'état du visage d'Erin, Voight sortit rapidement de son bureau avant de les rejoindre.

-Viens dans mon bureau.

La jeune femme s'éloigna vers le bureau de son père, laissant les autres dans l'open-space.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Jay ?

-Parce qu'elle est arrivée hier soir à l'appartement. On a été se coucher directement, et on a été au Chicago Med ce matin, Will l'a examiné.

Voight s'entretint avec Erin pendant un moment. Jay observait Ruzzek, il est infiltré dans le même groupe, comment il a pu ne pas voir ce qu'il arrivait à Erin ? Comment il a pu ne pas intervenir ?

-Tu n'as rien vu ? Lança-t-il en regardant son collègue.

-Non ! T'imagine bien que je serai intervenu sinon. Il y a des couloirs dont je n'ai pas accès.

-Ou peut-être que tu as assisté à ça, et que pour tenir ta couverture tu as rien fait.

-Non !

-T'es nul comme équipier ! T'es censé couvrir ses arrières ! S'énerva Jay

Antonio calma le jeune homme, il savait à quel point ça l'affecte que sa coéquipière soit blessée. Erin et Voight sortirent du bureau, la jeune femme rejoignit automatiquement Jay qui l'enlaça.

-Il faut extirper Erin du réseau. Fit Antonio

-Je dois y retourner. Souffla la jeune femme.

-Non. Lança Jay catégorique.

-Bébé écoute, il faut que j'y retourne. Ça pourrait être dangereux sinon pour les autres filles là-bas.

-Je ne veux plus que ce mec te touche. Souffla-t-il

-Jay, ça ira. Et puis vous allez intervenir rapidement.

-Il est temps que tu y ailles Erin. Confirme-moi l'adresse. Et on arrivera. Ruzzek tu vas avec elle.

Jay serra les dents, la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

-Je t'aime. Fit-elle

-Moi aussi mon cœur.

Elle s'éclipsa avec Ruzzek alors qu'eux s'équipaient. Jay enfila rapidement son gilet par balle, avant de mettre son manteau par-dessus, il fait froid dehors.

Erin venait d'arriver dans le repère de Carl. Elle inspira fortement pour se donner du courage, Ruzzek posa une main sur elle.

-Aaaah Rachel tu es revenue !

-Bien sûre. Roucoula Erin

-Robert pourquoi tu n'irais pas profiter d'une des filles. Lança Carl

Ruzzek échangea un bref regard avec Erin

-Et avec celle-là ? Demanda-t-il

-Elle s'est ma préférée, il faudra me passer sur le corps pour l'avoir. Déclara Carl en serrant le bras d'Erin.

Elle avait mal mais ne dit rien. Il l'entraina à travers un couloir sombre et froid avant d'entrer dans une pièce, un sous-sol aménagé.

-Tu m'as manqué chérie. Susurra-t-il en embrassant la gorge d'Erin.

Les renseignements arrivèrent sur place, ils firent chambre par chambre dans le plus grand silence, mais Erin n'est nulle part. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce au sous-sol, Erin est en sous-vêtements, bâillonné. Ses mains sont attachées à une chaîne au mur, ses chevilles coincées dans un serflex, elle est allongée sur un matelas pourrie. De nouveaux bleus sont apparus sur son corps, il l'a passait à tabac. Leur suspect est au-dessus d'Erin, la maintenant immobile, un genou écrasant sa hanche. Jay vit rouge et attrapa le mec par les épaules avant de l'envoyer littéralement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Antonio alla menotter le suspect alors que Jay s'accroupit près d'Erin, lui retirant les liens.

-Doucement. Souffla-t-il en lui enlevant le bâillon et l'aidant à se redresser.

Il retira son gilet par balle afin de mettre sa chemise sur Erin et d'y rajouter son manteau. Antonio arriva avec le pantalon de la jeune femme.

-Il était dans un coin. L'ambulance arrive.

Jay prit Erin dans ses bras comme une princesse avant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'ambulance. Brett et Shay s'en occupèrent

-On va au Chicago Med, tu viens Jay ? Demanda Shay

-J'ai quelque chose à régler. Je vous rejoins là-bas.

-Jay…

Il s'approcha d'Erin et embrassa tendrement son front.

-Je t'aime ma puce. Je ne serai pas long ne t'en fais pas. Je n'aurai pas le droit d'être là pendant que les médecins s'occupent de toi. Je serai là quand ils auront finis.

-Tu me le promets ? Murmura-t-elle

-Promis mon cœur. Fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

L'ambulance 61 s'éloigna emmenant Erin. Jay se rendit au District, dans la cage, Voight lui accorda 5 minutes avec le suspect.

-Alors tu aimes frapper les femmes ? Siffla Jay avant de le frapper.

-Jay les 5 minutes sont finies. Intervint Voight

Le jeune homme finit une dernière droite avant de sortir, Antonio ne dit rien, même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord, Erin devait être vengée.

-Erin va être montée en chirurgie. Intervint Antonio

-Quoi ?!

-Rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas mais elle a besoin de toi.

Il réussit à arriver avant qu'elle ne soit montée au bloc.

-Jay…

-Ma puce

-J'ai peur.

-Ca va aller, je serai là à ton retour. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble.

-Promis tu m'aideras avec Maureen.

-Promis mon cœur, dès que tu te sens mieux on va aller la voir.

Le docteur Rhodes fit son arrivée pour monter Erin au bloc. Jay s'installa sur le fauteuil de la chambre, il allait attendre le retour d'Erin. Il appela Mouse pour savoir s'il pouvait avoir des informations sur la petite Maureen Lindsay. C'est une longue tâche qui les attend mais il tiendrait bon pour Erin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **PDV Externe**

Après deux semaines à l'hôpital Erin est finalement rentrée chez elle. Jay a ses petits soins.

-Tu vas à la maison aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle depuis le canapé.

-Oui, la cuisine doit arriver normalement.

-Je viens avec toi.

-T'es sûre ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

-Jay arrête de t'inquiéter autant.

Il embrassa son front avant de l'aider à enfiler son manteau. Ils se rendirent dans un quartier avec des maisons typiquement du coin. Une belle façade avec des marches devant avec des rambardes en fer noire. Ça a été le coup de cœur pour Erin. L'entrée donne sur une petite pièce, où ils mettront un petit meuble pour y mettre leurs clés, et un porte manteau. On entre ensuite dans une grande cuisine à l'américaine où ils feront installer un ilot bar au centre, une table moyenne au centre. Erin avait choisi de mettre deux lampes modernes, un des murs de la cuisine se trouve être une baie vitrée qui donne sur un joli jardin. Un grand escalier tournant en fer forgé a été installé, un grand salon, avec une cheminée, un mur de pierre.

Jay attrapa la main d'Erin et ils entrèrent dans leur maison.

-Tu as bien avancé pendant mon absence ! Lança Erin

-Oui, en bas il ne reste plus qu'à faire les peintures. Et à l'étage, juste la salle de bain mais Casey vient ce week-end.

-T'es génial.

-Je sais, mais je fais tout pour ma princesse.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il embrassa le front d'Erin avant d'aller ouvrir. Les livreurs venaient d'arriver avec la cuisine, en deux heures la cuisine fut montée. Erin sourit heureuse, dans quelques semaines ils pourraient vivre ici.

-Alors la famille, on fait des heures supp' en bricolage ?!

-Tonio ? Fit Erin surprise.

-Bah quoi ? Je n'allais pas laisser ce loustic faire la peinture tout seul ! Il a besoin d'un exemple ! Se moqua Antonio

-Et toi tu dois te reposer, alors j'ai demandé à Brett de t'emmener faire du lèche-vitrine. Souffla Jay en enlaçant la taille de la jeune femme

-Jay…

-Tu es toujours en convalescence mon cœur. Et je prends note de ça.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Entre Brett. Fit Jay

La jeune blonde entra dans la cuisine, saluant le jeune couple. Elle entraîna Erin avec elle pendant que les garçons se lancèrent dans la peinture claire du salon.

-Vous avez encore combien de temps dans l'appartement ? Demanda Antonio

-Deux semaines. Il faudrait que le rez-de-chaussée, notre chambre et la salle de bains soient prêtes pour qu'on puisse emménager. Les autres chambres, notamment les autres chambres on pourra les faire au fur et à mesure.

-Et la salle de bains ça en est où ?

-Casey est censé passer mais je ne sais pas quand. Avoua Jay

-Je m'en occupe, j'ai quelques arguments contre lui, il va venir la faire dans la semaine.

Jay rigola avant de continuer à peindre son mur. Ils ont décidés avec Erin, de tout casser dans la maison pour la refaire à leur goût. Jay alla déjeuner avec les filles, Antonio ayant une « course » à faire. Lorsque l'ex rangé revint, Casey était dans la salle de bains, et Severide, Mouse et Will étaient venus donner un coup de main pour la peinture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux que de voir des mecs bosser ? Rigola Brett.

Antonio s'approcha dangereusement d'elle avec son pinceau.

-Merci les gars d'être venu aider. Souffla Erin

-C'est normal, si entre ami on ne s'aide pas personne ne le fera. Déclara Severide

Jay embrassa le front d'Erin, ils rentrèrent chez eux, Jay prit sa douche.

-Alors c'était comment avec Brett ? Demanda Jay en se rhabillant.

-Cool, elle est gentille comme fille. Discrète mais super gentille. Antonio sera bien avec elle. Tu as finis ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai…j'aimerai qu'on aille voir Maureen… Tu n'as plus à te faire passer pour moi, et je n'ai plus de marque. Tu avais dit que…

-Er, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et rien n'a changé. Mets ton manteau et on y va.

Erin sourit, elle était excitée mais à la fois tellement stressée. Comment Maureen va réagir ? Elle va l'écouter ? Lui claquer la porte au nez ? Lui hurler dessus ? L'humilier ? Jay posa une main sur sa jambe lui montrant son soutien.

-Ca va aller. Souffla-t-il

-J'espère.

Mouse lui avait fait parvenir l'adresse du foyer de la jeune fille. Ils garèrent la voiture devant l'établissement. Erin descendit silencieuse, Jay entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme.

-Je peux vous aider ? Déclara une voix féminine.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une grande femme, rousse. La directrice du foyer, elle les guida dans son bureau sans qu'ils se soient présentés.

-Je suis la directrice du foyer. Je peux vous aider ?

-Euh, on voudrait voir quelqu'un. Entama Jay

-Qui donc ?

-Maureen Lindsay. Continua Jay

Erin gardait le silence, trop stressée, elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Et par bonheur Jay l'avait pressentit et prit les devants.

-Et pourquoi voulez-vous voir Maureen ? Elle a des soucis ?

-Non, euh comment expliquer ça…

-Je suis la mère biologique de Maureen.

La directrice ne dit rien mais dévisagea Erin, mettant la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-Dans son dossier, il est inscrit que vous l'avez fait placer dès sa naissance. Et maintenant, elle est âgée de 15 ans vous voulez reprendre contact avec elle. Vous réapparaissez une fois le plus dur est passé.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne voulais pas qu'elle est la vie que j'ai eu petite. Je voulais qu'elle est une chance. La chance que moi on ne met pas donné. Je voulais avoir une situation stable avant de reprendre contact avec elle.

La directrice les observa tous les deux.

-Et vous êtes monsieur ?

-Son fiancé. Et collègue au travail.

-Que faites-vous comme métier ?

-Nous sommes dans la police. Détective.

-Vous savez qu'elle est en plein adolescence, que c'est une période compliquée. Surtout au vu de sa situation, de très nombreuses familles d'accueils jusqu'à ses 11 ans puis la vie en foyer.

-On fera face ensemble, et on sera là pour l'aider. Intervint Jay

-Il est déjà tard, fixons un rendez-vous pour demain disons 10h.

Erin hocha la tête, elle aura un peu de temps pour préparer ce qu'elle a à dire à Maureen. Jay prit sa main et la guida vers la sortie. Une silhouette les observa depuis la pièce commune, une silhouette aux cheveux bruns. La directrice la regarda, elle partit aussitôt à la cuisine.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Jay

-Stressée. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

-La vérité, ce que tu as sur le cœur. Dis-lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et ça sera à elle de faire son choix. On ne peut pas la forcer, ça sera pire sinon.

-Merci. Merci de m'accepter comme je suis, avec mon passé. De m'épauler dans ce projet.

-Toujours, je t'aime Erin Lindsay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin se leva tôt le lendemain, ne voulant pas réveiller Jay elle entreprit de commencer à faire les cartons. Dire que la rencontre avec Maureen l'angoisse serait un aféisme. Elle mit les livres dans les cartons, depuis qu'elle a rencontré Jay, elle s'est promis de commencer à lire des livres. Elle a toujours voulu lire mais trouvé qu'elle aurait l'air ringarde. Mais Jay lui a donné confiance en elle.

-Er ?

-Hey !

-T'es matinale ! Lança Jay mais il savait que c'était à cause de la rencontre.

-J'ai pas envie que le déménagement dure trop longtemps. Surtout si elle accepte de venir.

Jay l'enlaça Erin avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se blottit contre lui, il inspira son parfum de vanille.

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu prends ta douche ?

Il embrassa une dernière fois de la jeune femme avant de filer sous la douche. Une heure plus tard ils étaient en route pour le foyer. La directrice les accueillit en personne :

-Bonjour, alors je tiens à vous préciser que si…

Maureen passa dans le couloir à côté d'eux, un jean gris avec un haut blanc à fleurs. Erin la regarda s'éloigner un pincement au cœur, pleine d'espoir.

-Je disais, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous en occuper on la récupère. Je veux que tout se passe bien pour elle. Venez je vous emmène à sa chambre.

-Je t'attends dans la petite salle. Souffla Jay

Erin l'embrassa furtivement avant de suivre la directrice. Maureen s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et attrapa un bouquin mimant de lire. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là pour elle, et surtout elle savait qu'il est cette femme.

-Maureen, cette dame est là pour te voir. Je vous laisse.

Erin ne savait pas où se mettre, comment engagé la conversation. Maureen restait silencieuse, jouant nerveusement avec le coin de sa couverture. Erin s'assit sur le côté du lit, de sorte à être face à sa fille.

-Je ne sais pas comment commencer…

-Par le début. Lâcha Maureen

-Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, mais laisse-moi m'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais fait ça parce que je ne te voulais pas. Mon père était brutale, malfrat, il frappait ma mère, il…il a abusait de moi. Ma mère était une droguée, elle se shootait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait, et changeait de mecs comme de chemise. Le 11 Septembre on était à New-York…Ils m'ont enfermés sur le balcon… Je suis tombée enceinte de toi j'avais 14ans… J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que tu es tout ce qu'il faut même dans mon ventre. Mais…Mais je ne pouvais pas te garder, t'élever. Tu n'aurais pas été heureuse, je n'aurai pas réussis à subvenir à tes besoins. Je peinais déjà à me nourrir. Alors pour que tu es une chance d'avoir une vie meilleure que la mienne je t'ai fait placer en famille d'accueil. J'ai tellement regretté mon geste, je voulais t'élever, te voir grandir… Mais je ne pouvais pas, Bunny ne me le permettait pas. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir grâce à un flic, Hank Voight. Il m'a pris et m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Mais j'étais trop instable et mon dossier pas glorieux pour te récupérer, selon lui je n'aurai pas fait long feu devant un juge. Et que je t'aurai fait souffrir. Mais je veux tellement qu'on vive ensemble, je voulais venir plus tôt mais Jay devait se faire passer pour mort et après… Après j'étais sous couverture. On a dû attendre. Mais je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée. J'étais là à ton spectacle de danse quand tu avais 7 ans, à ton anniversaire dans le parc à tes 8 ans. Tu vas à la foire aux livres tous les ans, tu passes un temps fou devant les stands. Jay et moi voulons que tu viennes vivre chez nous. Mais on ne te forcera pas, c'est à toi de prendre la décision.

Maureen garda le silence tout le long du discours de sa mère, la plus part du temps ne la regardant pas ou brièvement. Erin se leva n'ayant plus rien à dire, et la jeune fille ne parlant pas. Jay l'attendait toujours, elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle lui avait parlé, expliquer mais que Maureen était restée silencieuse.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Il faut qu'elle digère toutes ces informations, qu'elle réfléchisse. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a vécu en famille et en foyer. Elle doit avoir ses raisons, on doit lui laisser du temps pour faire son choix. Souffla-t-il en embrassant la tempe d'Erin.

-Je…Je lui ai donné ma carte pour qu'elle m'appelle si elle veut. Avec…Avec notre adresse comme on va s'installer à la maison.

Maureen les écoutait depuis l'escalier, ils passèrent devant elle sans l'apercevoir, elle savait se faire discrète. Elle serra doucement la carte dans ses mains avant de remonter en courant dans sa chambre, la tête pleine de questions.

Jay invita Erin manger un bout en ville avant de passer à la maison pour voir si la peinture avait sécher. Casey a finis d'installer les trois salles de bains. Il ne manque plus que les meubles et la déco. Le lendemain ils le consacrèrent à déménager, Voight leur ayant donné la permission, les appelant s'ils ont une enquête. Erin resta à l'appartement des fois que Maureen viendrait, et Jay faisant les allers-retours avec les cartons.

-Voilà, tout est à la maison. Ca fait tout drôle. Souffla Erin

-Un nouveau chapitre de notre vie. Commenta Jay en l'enlaçant.

-Ils n'ont pas d'enquête au District ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non, ils font de la paperasse et apparemment Ruzzek râle.

-Comme tout le temps ! On va à la maison défaire les cartons ?

-On va pouvoir passer notre premier Noël à la maison. Souffla Jay en capturant les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

Jay commença à ranger les ustensiles dans la cuisine, Erin s'occupant de leur chambre. Les cadres des groupes avaient trouvés leurs places à l'étage dans le couloir.

-J'ai commandé des pizzas. Lança Jay en montant à l'étage.

-Super, j'irai faire des courses demain après le boulot. Fit Erin en sortant de la chambre qu'ils avaient fait des fois que Maureen accepte de venir.

\- Er, laisse-lui du temps. Elle est jeune, et à un âge pas facile.

-Je sais. Je me demandais juste comment aurait été la vie si je l'avais gardé. Est-ce qu'aurai réussis à m'en occuper ? Voight m'aurait-il quand même prit sous son aile ?

-Les services sociaux te l'auraient reprit. Tiens les pizzas sont arrivées.

Mais à la place c'était un ami de Jay venu pour installer leur écran plat au mur. Il installa en une heure le tout sans qu'on ne voie de fils ou câble.

-On vous doit combien ? Demanda Erin

-Rien du tout, c'était avec plaisir.

-Tiens reste prendre une bière. On a au moins ça. Rigola Jay

-Tu n'as même pas fait les courses.

-Non, on voulait tout déménager en un jour. Il nous reste quelque truc mais à défaire les cartons pas le temps de cuisiner.

Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne heure avant que l'ami de Jay ne parte et qu'eux aillent se coucher. Enfin jusqu'à ce que leurs téléphones sonnent en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Er, debout.

-Hmmmm

-On doit y aller. Souffla Jay en embrassant sa mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-elle

-Un carambola en ville.

-Pourquoi on nous appelle ? C'est aux pompiers de gérer ça. Souffla la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas se lever.

-Il se pourrait que certaines voitures impliquées soient un convoi de drogue.

Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce avant de s'habilla, un sourire étira ses lèvres en descendant l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire sourire ? Demanda Jay

-On est dans notre maison.

Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avant qu'ils ne se rendent sur place. De nombreux camions de pompiers sont présents, de la poudre blanche un peu partout.

-Ruzzek évite de respirer. Se moqua Jay faisant référence à la fois où un sachet de drogue lui avait explosé à la figure.

-Apparemment ça serait un vol de drogue qui aurait provoqué ça. Quatre voitures étaient remplit de drogues, ils ont dû freiner en voyant qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège, ce qui a provoqué l'accident. Intervint Antonio

-On ne peut pas encore aller arrêter les gars, ils sont bloqués dans les véhicules. Mais on doit assurer la sécurité des pompiers. Alors tout le monde sur ses gardes. Ordonna Voight.

Chacun retourna à leur voiture enfiler leurs gilets par balles. Jay prit une arme longue tout comme Atwater, et ils surveillèrent les alentours. Erin alla rassurer une petite fille coincée dans une voiture en attendant que les pompiers viennent la décoincer. Maureen l'observait faire, la façon dont elle se tenait accroupie près de la petite, sa façon de lui parler, de presser la main de l'enfant. Jay l'aperçut mais ne dit rien. Il soutint quelques minutes les regards de l'adolescente avant qu'elle ne parte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **PDV Externe**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la rencontre avec Maureen et la jeune fille n'a pas donné de nouvelles à Erin. Cette dernière ne sait pas quoi penser, elle aimerait retourner la voir, essayer de lui parler de nouveau mais pour quoi dire ?

-Erin, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as fait ton possible, si elle ne veut pas on ne peut pas la forcer.

-Ca fait une semaine…Elle…Elle aurait pu juste me dire non.

-Elle avait peut-être peur que tu lui dises quelque chose.

Jay l'attira contre lui et la berça doucement tentant de la rassurer.

-Je vais aller au District faire de la paperasse. Souffla-t-elle

-On prend ma voiture ?

-Tu y vas aussi ?

-Oui, faire des heures supp' qu'on paye plus vite notre prêt.

Erin se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de l'embrasser. Le trajet se fit sous une plus battante, Erin gara la voiture le plus proche du porche que possible. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Jay avant de monter à l'étage alors qu'il allait enfiler son uniforme de patrouille. Platt le met à faire équipe avec Tay histoire de pouvoir embêter Burgess et la coller à faire un truc chiant.

-La patrouille te manque ? Demanda la jeune patrouilleuse

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi être là ? A moins que tu sois dans le complot avec le sergent Platt

-Pas du tout, je voulais faire des heures supplémentaire pour rembourser plus rapidement le prêt qu'on a du faire avec Lindsay pour la maison.

-Alors ça y est, vous êtes dans la maison ?

-Oui, on y est depuis une semaine. On n'a pas encore fait de soirée car il y a des cartons un peu partout.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Kim m'a dit que tu avais été militaire avant la police.

-Ouais, dans les Rangers.

-Wahoo.

Ils répondirent à un appel de cambriolage, les suspects étaient encore sur place ce qui permit au deux de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne prennent la fuite. Platt les félicita lorsqu'ils ramenèrent les suspects au District.

-Les Renseignements veulent que vous montiez. Déclara-t-elle

-Ironie du sort. Lança Jay

Il scanna son empreinte avant d'ouvrir la grille à Tay.

-Attention on a super patrouilleur le retour ! Se moqua Antonio

Tout le monde se marra même Voight, Erin taquina Jay sur le fait qu'il doit venir aider l'unité dont il fait partit alors qu'il n'est que patrouilleur aujourd'hui. Antonio leur fit le topo alors que Voight leur expliquait leur rôle. Erin fera équipe avec Antonio ce qui arrange Jay car il sait que le portoricain protégera bien sa chérie.

-Je viens d'avoir l'indic, changement de programme. On retard d'une demi-heure.

-J'en profite pour un café. Tay ? Fit Jay en regardant son équipière

-Oui s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme se dirigea dans la petite cuisine, et versa deux tasses de café. Des pas retentirent derrière lui, il attrapa une troisième tasse qu'il remplit.

-Comment tu as su ? Demanda Erin

-Je reconnaîtrais tes pas entre mille Lindsay.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaça ses bras autour du cou de Jay. Il enlaça sa taille et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser lent et tendre.

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de marque d'affections au boulot. Souffla-t-il

-Hmmm c'est toi qui m'a embrassé.

-C'est toi qui m'a enlacé ! Je ne pouvais pas te repousser franchement ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais mais on ne va pas beaucoup se voir. Tu fais des heures supp', quand on a finis ici je fais des heures supp' alors que tu rentreras à la maison. Après on sera de retour ici, j'enchaîne avec des heures supp'…

-On fera les heures supp' ensemble. Fit Jay en embrassant son front.

-Je t'aime. Confessa-t-elle

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Jay emmena le café à Tay avant qu'ils n'aillent prendre place pour l'arrestation. Ils finirent en même temps, Erin l'attendit avant de sortir sous la pluie.

-Tu as des envies de manger ? Demanda Jay

-Hmmmm tu as des idées ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de la cuisine. Je nous fais un risotto.

Erin gara la voiture, et se tourna vers Jay prête à le taquiner mais son regard se posa sur le perron de la maison. Une silhouette recroquevillé contre la porte pour se protéger un maximum de la pluie.

-Oh mon dieu. Souffla Erin en sortant précipitamment du véhicule.

Maureen se leva trempée à cause de la pluie battante. Erin ne réfléchit pas et la serra dans ses bras, la jeune fille ne dit rien, ne la repoussa pas et se laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes Erin la lâcha pour l'observer.

-Je veux bien essayer. Mais je ne serai pas l'enfant modèle. Souffla la jeune fille

-Merci. Merci de me donner une chance. Jay, viens.

Le jeune homme qui était resté discret s'approcha des filles.

-Maureen voici Jay.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas,

-Enchanté de te rencontrer officiellement. Et si on rentrait il fait froid et il pleut. Déclara Jay brisant l'atmosphère pesante.

Il attrapa le sac de Maureen pour le poser dans l'entrée. Erin conduisit sa fille à l'étage dans sa chambre.

-Tu as une salle de bains privée. On pourra aller faire les courses demain si tu veux pour t'acheter des produits de toilettes, du maquillage si tu veux…

-Ok.

-Je te laisse t'installer. Toutes tes affaires sont là ?

-Non. J'en ai encore au foyer mais je ne pouvais pas tout prendre.

-Il n'est pas encore tard, tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-Oui.

-Je te laisse te changer, tu es mouillée.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Lâcha Maureen

-Fais comme chez toi ma grande. Est-ce que tu as des vêtements mouillés dans ton sac ? Je peux les mettre à sécher.

Maureen sortit quelques vêtements qu'elle tendit à Erin, sans lui adresser la parole. La jeune femme quitta la pièce sans rien dire, et mit les habits dans la machine à laver. Jay vînt à sa rencontre.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, elle est distante mais c'est normale je suppose. Elle a encore des affaires au foyer, on peut aller les chercher ?

-Bien sûr.

Ils déposèrent tous les livres de Maureen dans des cartons, cinq en tout. Ainsi que ses affaires de cours et les quelques déco qu'elle a. Jay monta tous les cartons dans la chambre de la jeune fille avant de la laisser ranger comme elle veut. Il alla préparer du risotto pendant que Maureen range ses affaires et qu'Erin ne déballe un carton dans le salon. Ça va être tendu mais ils doivent tenir bon, Jay en a conscience. Son regard tomba sur une photo de Mouse et lui, elle avait été prise par Erin. Les garçons se taquinaient comme toujours et Erin avait réussi à immortaliser le moment. Mais maintenant Mouse est repartit chez les Rangers, là-bas en Afghanistan, là où Jay ne peut plus couvrir ses arrières. Ne pas l'aider face au sergent Ortiz. Il reposa le cadre sur la commode et alla mélanger son riz que ça ne brule pas. Ils mangèrent en silence, Jay ne sachant pas quoi dire pour briser le silence, Erin observant sa fille.

-C'était bon. Lâcha Maureen.

-Merci. Fit Jay

La jeune fille monta directement dans sa chambre sans leur adresser la parole de nouveau.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **PDV Externe**

Maureen est là depuis quelques jours, mais reste très discrète. Préférant rester dans sa chambre la plus part du temps, ou quand elle est dans le salon ne dit strictement rien. Quand Erin lui parle, elle la regarde de haut en bas ou la rembarre. Jay est un peu plus effacé, essayant de cerner la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'il a noté c'est qu'elle est bosseuse et intelligente, passant beaucoup de temps à faire ses leçons, apprendre, approfondir certains points. Ca faisait une heure qu'elle réfléchit sur ses maths, mais elle n'arrive pas à se débloquer.

-Jay ? Appela-t-elle

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour mes maths ?

Jay se leva et vînt s'installer à côté d'elle au bar de la cuisine. Il lut l'énoncé avant de se lancer dans une explication qu'il fit le plus simple possible, lui montrant les différentes solutions pour trouver… Erin rentra une heure plus tard du District, elle avait fait des heures supp' et trouva Jay penchait au-dessus du cahier de Maureen à lui expliquer.

-Ca travaille bien ?

-Il m'aide en maths c'est tout. Déclara Maureen avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Jay se leva avant d'enlacer Erin.

-Elle me déteste. Souffla la jeune femme.

-C'est une ado. Elle est juste dure comme tous les enfants qui ont vécu en famille et foyer.

-Oui, je vais prendre une douche. A mon tour de faire à manger ?

-Yep.

Jay monta à l'étage récupérer son portable et appela Mouse. Son meilleur ami lui manque. Ils discutèrent un long moment.

« Fais attention à toi sur le terrain Mouse. »

Maureen qui avait entendu toute la conversation se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence.

-Hey, tu as réussis tes maths ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, merci. J'en suis à mon histoire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Maureen ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu as fait l'armée ? Je t'ai entendu au téléphone.

-Oui, les Rangers 75ème régiment, bataillon 3.

-Tu as fait des déplacements, des conflits ?

-L'Afghanistan.

Maureen hocha la tête sans rien dire, elle en a lu beaucoup sur le conflit là-bas.

-Tu dois parler plusieurs langues alors.

-Non juste un tout petit peu de français. Et toi ?

-Espagnol.

-Tu aimes le sport ? Demanda Jay qui voulait profiter un peu de ce moment pour discuter avec la jeune fille.

-Ouais, les Cubs.

Elle repartie dans sa chambre sans rien dire de plus. Erin rejoignit Jay et l'enlaça, elle aimerait tellement que leur relation avec Maureen soit plus simple. Hank n'approuve pas du tout le fait qu'ils aient pris la jeune fille, mais Erin lui a rétorqué d'aller se faire voir. Qu'elle voulait avoir une chance d'avoir enfin une vie normale comme tout le monde et mettre enfin son passé derrière elle.

-Kévin a réussi à nous avoir trois places pour le match des Blackhawks demain. Souffla Jay

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, alors heure supp' pour personne.

-Je vais faire à manger. Déclara Erin

-Tu nous prépares quoi ? Demanda Jay curieux

-Une raclette, c'est un truc français. Tu manges de la charcuterie avec des pommes de terre et dessus tu dois mettre du fromage fondu. J'ai loué la machine.

-Cuisine du monde. Fit remarquer Jay

-Oui, je veux élargir mes connaissances au-delà de Chicago et sa nourriture.

-C'est bien ma puce. Souffla Jay en l'embrassant.

Maureen descendit piquer quelque chose à grignoter dans le frigo sans adresser un regard ou un mot à Erin.

-Maureen on va manger…

-M'en fous. Je n'ai pas faim.

-S'il te plaît Maureen fait un effort.

-Parce que tu as fait un effort toi pour me garder ? Non, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferai un.

Jay décida d'intervenir avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

-Ça suffit. Tu changes de ton avec ta mère. Elle va devoir te le dire combien de fois qu'elle est désolée qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions à ce moment-là ? Tu aurais voulu qu'elle te garde, que tu crèves la dalle dans la rue ? Elle ne va pas s'excuser indéfiniment. On va passer à table alors tu poses ça dans le frigo et mets la table plutôt. Déclara Jay durement.

Maureen le défia quelques minutes du regard avant de finalement abdiquer et alla mettre la table en témoignant bien de son mécontentement. Ils mangèrent en silence, Maureen ne leur donnant pas l'honneur d'entendre sa voix et restant penchée sur son téléphone.

-Maureen…

-T'es pas mon père ok ! Alors ne me donne pas de leçon ! Rétorqua-t-elle avant de quitter la table

-Maureen ! Lança Erin

-Laisse Erin, envenimons pas les choses. Intervint Jay

Ils allèrent se coucher sans rien dire, Erin s'endormant contre Jay et avec ses 6 oreillers. Le détective se réveilla en premier, et se changea pour aller courir un peu. Il fut surpris de voir l'adolescente debout à 7h du matin en tenue de sport.

-Je remonte le quartier, puis bifurque le long de la rivière et fais une partie du Millenium Park. Déclara Jay

Maureen ne répondit pas mais le suivant en courant, il cala ses foulées sur celles de la jeune fille. Ils coururent en silence, Maureen tenant la cadence ce qui surprit agréablement Jay. Aussi forte que sa mère et un caractère bien trempé. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison une heure et demie plus tard à bout de souffle.

-Je te tire mon chapeau là. Tu ne t'es pas arrêtée une seule fois. Fit Jay

-C'est pas parce qu'on est des filles qu'on ne sait pas tenir comme vous.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Pour moi vous êtes tout aussi capable de réussir comme un homme voir faire mieux.

Maureen rentra dans la maison et se servit un bol de lait avec des céréales. Erin était en train de faire des œufs brouillés et du bacon.

-Rentré de la course à pied ? Tu aurais pu m'attendre.

-Tu dormais si profondément ! Plaisanta-t-il

Maureen pouffa devant son bol de céréales. Erin donna un coup de torchon à Jay alors qu'il piquait une tranche de bacon.

-Et je dois dire que j'avais une sacrée équipière de course ! Bon ce soir match de Blackhawks pour nous trois, ils ont intérêt de gagner !

-On va être en retard Jay.

-Ok, je file me changer.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard il était de retour près pour le district.

-Ok, Maureen tu nous rejoints au District après les cours. On ira manger au restaurant avant le match.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison et vous rejoindre là-bas ? J'ai plus 5ans.

-Non, j'aimerai qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les trois. Et même si tu ne veux pas nous parler, ce n'est pas grave, on ne te force pas. Juste profiter du moment. Déclara Jay

-Comment tu fais ? Demanda Erin une fois dans la voiture

Jay haussa simplement les épaules.

-Aucune idée.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **PDV Externe**

Après une journée bien fatigante et un énième repas avec Maureen qui ne parle pas, Erin est partie se coucher dans les bras de Jay. Heureuse de sentir ses grands bras musclés autour d'elle. Elle avait passé la journée à faire équipe avec Alvin sur ordre de Voight.

-Au faite, merci de m'avoir défendu devant Maureen hier.

-C'est normal.

Ils commencèrent à en discuter, à discuter de tout depuis l'arrivée de Maureen à la maison.

-La période de transition, d'essai touche à sa fin. On doit soit signer les papiers d'adoption, soit Maureen retourne au foyer. Souffla Jay en caressant le bras d'Erin.

-Hors de question qu'elle reparte là-bas. C'est ma fille, et bien qu'elle me haïsse je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, je me trouverai un appartement pour elle et moi.

-Er, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir loin de moi, toi ou Maureen. Vous êtes ma famille, tu es ma fiancée et c'est ma fille. Souffla le jeune homme

-J'ai déjà signé les papiers d'adoption.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais signer en tant que père ou si tu préférais ne rien mettre

-Tu serrais prêt à faire ça ?

-Bien sûr mon cœur. Si c'est ta fille c'est aussi la mienne, je veux la reconnaître comme étant la mienne. Souffla Jay

Erin avait les larmes aux yeux, émue, heureuse par ce que Jay venait de dire.

-T'es formidable. Murmura-t-elle

-J'irai signer les papiers demain avant ma garde.

Maureen avait écouté à toute la conversation, et ce qu'elle avait entendu la bouleversa. Elle retourna dans sa chambre avant de ne faire du bruit ou d'être surprise en train de les écouter. La jeune fille s'effondra en larmes dans son lit. Jay qui s'était levé pour aller vérifié d'avoir fermé la porte à clé entendu les sanglots. Il entra doucement dans la chambre après avoir toqué.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

-O…Oui

-Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. De te confier.

-Ok. Tu peux sortir maintenant.

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Maureen.

Il retourna se coucher auprès d'Erin. Quoi de pire que de se réveiller au son de la voix de Voight. Jay attrapa un pantalon et un tee-shirt avant de descendre.

-Halstead.

-Sergent.

Maureen descendit au même moment et toisa Voight un long moment. Il était déjà venu la voir, la menacer. Elle enfila ses écouteurs avant de sortir.

-Jay tu veux un café ? Demanda Erin pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Après, je vais courir.

Il partit rapidement rattraper Maureen et de nouveau ils coururent ensemble en silence. Ce que l'adolescente apprécie.

-Alors comme ça tu as récupéré tes droits sur elle. Déclara Voight

-Oui, je suis sa mère, c'est de mon devoir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis le type de mère comme Bunny. Je sais que tu es complétement contre comme tu es contre pour ma relation avec Jay. Mais c'est ma vie Hank ! Ce bébé je l'ai porté, et je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle !

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de t'en occuper.

-Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Tu sais quoi, j'en avais parlé avec Camille. Elle m'avait dit de suivre mon cœur. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! On m'a toujours craché dessus, j'ai eu une vie misérable et pour une fois que je peux être heureuse, que je SUIS heureuse, tu veux me l'interdire !

-Erin…

-Et le vieux si tu te barrais de chez moi. Je crois que tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Siffla Maureen

-Elle n'a pas tords, il est peut-être temps de partir Voight. Appuya Jay

-N'oublies pas à qui tu parles Halstead.

-Sauf votre respect vous êtes chez moi là. J'ai le droit d'y poser des règles.

Maureen du haut de l'escalier sourit, quelqu'un qui semble être de son côté. Jay tient tête à Voight après qu'elle ait rembarré le vieil homme. Il court avec elle sans la forcer à parler. Il a l'air de se soucier un minimum d'elle, et accepte de la reconnaître.

 **1 mois plus tard**

Les relations avec Maureen ne se sont pas améliorées depuis, malgré qu'ils lui aient annoncé qu'ils l'ont adopté. Maureen reste distante et froide avec eux.

-A demain Halstead ! Lança le sergent Platt

-A demain sergent. Fit Jay en quittant le district

Il venait d'enchaîner une garde après sa journée au Renseignement. Ils commencent à rembourser le prêt, il a même réussi à trouver un petit job à côté qui paye un peu plus que les heures supp' au District pour rembourser plus vite. Dans deux mois si tout va bien le prêt sera remboursé. Mais Jay continuera ce petit boulot à côté pour avoir de l'argent de côté, car il compte bien emmener Erin découvrir le monde, le pays… Et lui offrir le plus beau des mariages un jour. Il arriva chez lui rêveur, mais fut vite attiré par le bruit de sanglot venant de leur chambre.

-Er ?

Il monta quatre à quatre pour trouver Erin en pleurs dans leur lit. Elle était recroquevillée en position fœtal et était secouée par de violents sanglots.

-Ma puce qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla-t-il en caressant doucement son dos.

Elle vînt se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Jay.

-Je suis une mère affreuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Maureen me haït, elle ne me parle pas. Elle m'envoie sans arrêt balader. Tout ça est de ma faute, je n'ai pas réussi à être une vraie mère. J'ai tout mal fait.

Jay tenta de la rassurer, la berça doucement. Il embrassa doucement son front alors que la jeune femme s'endormait contre lui.

-JAY !

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut avant de descendre en courant. Erin se tenait la tête hystérique.

-Tu es blessée ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-Elle est partie. Elle est partie.

-Qui ? Erin parle-moi.

-Maureen, elle est partie. Elle…elle a fugué.

Jay monta quatre à quatre dans la chambre de l'adolescente, il manque des vêtements, un sac de sport. Il n'y a aucune note mais il est clair qu'elle est partie. Son livre préférée n'est plus là non plus, ainsi que l'Ipod qu'on lui a offert. Jay entra dans sa chambre, la porte de leur penderie est légèrement ouverte alors qu'ils la ferment tout le temps. Un coffre est ouvert, de taille moyenne, assez abîmé. Jay l'ouvrit avant de fouiller. Erin s'approcha doucement, elle n'a jamais vu ce qu'i l'intérieur.

-Jay ?

-Elle a pris mes plaques.

Face au regard interrogateur d'Erin, il continua.

-Mes plaques militaires, je les avais mises dans une petite poche. Elles ne sont plus là. Allons au District.

-Non ! Hank n'attend que ça pour me détruire et la détruire.

-Ok, je vais juste appeler les garçons voir s'ils peuvent nous aider à la chercher.

Erin était morte d'inquiétude, s'en voulant absolument de ce qui s'est passé. Jay le cache mieux qu'elle, sinon ça serait la panique à bord.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay gara la voiture devant la caserne 51, ils ont besoin de toutes les mains pour retrouver Maureen le plus vite possible. Erin expliqua rapidement la situation avant qu'ils ne se mettent aux recherches. Erin les entraîna dans le South Side de Chicago, bien qu'elle espère fortement que sa fille ne soit pas par ici.

-Er sous le pont. Intervint Jay en désignant une silhouette.

Jay envoya un message aux pompiers pour les prévenir et les remercier de leur aide. Erin marcha doucement vers Maureen, mais la jeune fille la vit arriver et se leva avant de rejoindre la voiture. Ils rentrèrent chez eux dans le silence, Maureen ayant mis ses écouteurs.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Jay.

-Ouais.

Elle sortit les plaques de Jay de sa poche et les posèrent sur la commode. Erin voulut prendre sa fille dans les bras mais cette dernière se recula avant de monter dans sa chambre.

-Oh moins elle est rentrée. Souffla Erin

-Je vais faire à manger, que veux-tu manger ?

-Risotto aux poivrons ?

Jay embrassa ses cheveux avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Erin le rejoignit rapidement avant de l'observer faire à manger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour le réveillon du nouvelle an ? Demanda Erin

-Hmmm en fait j'ai déjà tout prévu.

-Comment ça ?

-Je nous ai réservé trois billets d'avion pour Paris.

Erin ouvrit grand la bouche stupéfaite, elle n'a jamais quitté Chicago. Elle lui bondit au cou heureuse.

-On va passer Noël là-bas avec Maureen.

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi. On part dans trois jours.

Ils mangèrent dans le calme.

-Hmmm, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Fit Jay

Maureen le regarda brièvement avant de continuer à manger sans bruit.

-On part en vacances à Paris fêter Noël et Nouvel An là-bas.

Maureen le regarda les yeux pétillants, la ville lumière, il est en train de dire qu'il l'emmène elle et Erin à Paris.

-Ça te dit Maureen ? Demanda Jay

-Oui.

Quatre jours plus tard ils venaient d'arriver à Paris, ville lumière. Erin et Maureen ont les yeux pétillants, ce qui ravit Jay. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec Erin, ils se rendirent dans leur hôtel pour poser leurs bagages. Jay avait réservé une suite dans un hôtel 4 étoiles pour leur séjour.

-Maureen veux-tu dormir ou on sort voir la tour Eiffel s'illuminer ? Demanda Erin

-On sort.

Jay lui lança sa veste avant de sortir. Il fit arrêter ses femmes pour acheter des churros, qu'ils grignotèrent tout en marchant. Erin essayant de parler français se qui fit énormément rire Maureen et Jay. Un homme les interpella pour leur proposer de monter dans son bateau mouche sur la Seine. Ils s'installèrent à une table, au moment du dessert le bateau se stoppa sans aucune raison. Un serveur leur offrit une coupe de champagne et un cocktail sans alcool pour Maureen. Ils admirèrent la Dame de fer enfilé son vêtement de lumière. La petite famille descendit les Champs Elysées heureux et profitant de leur voyage.

Le reste des Renseignements restait eux à Chicago s'était réunis le soir du réveillon du Nouvelle An chez Molly avec les autres pompiers. Antonio rejoignit Brett au moment de compte à rebours.

-3…2…1…Bonne année ! Hurlèrent tout le monde.

-On se marie dans quelques mois ! S'exclama Antonio

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, le visage de Gabriela se décomposa alors qu'elle regardait Brett. Ils avaient tout préparé en secret pour surprendre leurs amis. Mouse lui était de retour à la base après une mission en extérieur, ils allaient tous se réunir pour le compte à rebours. Son téléphone satellite se mit à sonner, il décrocha un peu interloqué de qui pourrait l'appeler mais ne pensant qu'à une seule personne qui pourrait l'appeler.

« Bonne année vieux !

-Hey Jay ! Merci, bonne année aussi.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais, on a fait le compte à rebours dans la tente. On a eu le droit aux confettis pour une fois. T'es avec les autres chez Molly ?

-Non, j'ai emmené Erin et Maureen à Paris pour fêter Noël et Nouvel An. On est sur les champs Elysée.

-La grande classe.

-Tu tiens le coup là-bas ?

-Ouais, on fait avec comme tu le faisais. Mais ça fait du bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles. T'es comme un frère pour moi.

-Toi aussi Mouse. »

Un camarade de Mouse lui tapota sur l'épaule pour lui désigner l'ordinateur qui est à leur disposition. Le visage de Jay apparaît sur Skype

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Erin a organisé un appel pour qu'on te voie. Commencer la nouvelle année en voyant ta tête et pas la tronche des autres.

-BONNE ANNEE MOUSE ! » Hurla Erin en apparaissant sur l'écran pleine de paillette et de confettis.

« Bonne année Erin, que du bonheur.

-Toi aussi, reviens nous vivant. Tu nous manques !

-Elle est un peu pompette. » Plaisanta Jay

« Elle est joyeuse c'est bien.

-C'est l'air français. »

Maureen s'approcha de Jay et aperçut le militaire sur l'écran, elle tapota doucement le bras de Jay.

« Bonne année, merci pour ce que vous faites pour nous en dehors de nos frontières.

-Merci. »

La jeune fille retourna profiter du petit groupe de français qui les a invités une heure avant le compte à rebours pour fêter avec eux.

« C'était Maureen ?

-Oui, elle est sensible sur tout ce qui est armée, militaire.

-J'ai une permission dans quelques semaines, un mois et demi tout au plus.

-Géniale, tu rentres au pays ?

-Ouais, je pense.

-Appel moi je passerai te prendre à l'aéroport.

-Cool, cool, c'est cool. Il faut que je laisse ma place. Salut vieux, bonne année.

-Bonne année Mouse. »

Jay raccrocha avant de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche et de rejoindre Erin. Il l'embrassa alors qu'un feu d'artifice était tiré. Une bataille de confettis fut lancée de nouveau, Jay attrapa une grande poignée avant de se précipiter sur Maureen. L'adolescente cria avant de tenter de fuir de sorte de pouvoir contre-attaquer. Mais le jeune homme réussit à avoir Erin en plein visage avec ses confettis.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **PDV Externe**

Lumières. Sirènes. Ombre.

-Papa !

La voix résonnait dans sa tête avant que tout ne redeviennent calme à nouveau.

Erin passa précipitamment la porte des Urgences du Chicago Med. Le monde autour d'elle grouillait. Elle ne savait pas où aller. A qui demander. Une voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Maggie retentit.

-Erin, Trauma 6, ils ont besoin de toi. Dit l'infirmière en désignant une salle avant de se tourner vers un nouveau brancard. Erin ne perdit pas son temps et se précipita dans celle-ci. Le Docteur Choi, Jeff Clarke et April essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir la jeune ado allongée là. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, empêchant les soignants de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Laisser moi le voir ! Je veux voir mon père ! Où est-il ?! Comment il v…

Elle se figea soudainement lorsqu'elle aperçut sa mère dans l'encadrement. Maureen fondit en larme et se recroquevilla en position fœtal en murmurant

-Je suis désolée. Tout est ma faute. C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolée maman.

Erin lâcha sa veste et se précipita pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Les médecins ne dirent rien, alors que Maureen continue de pleurer. Erin la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, viens là.

La jeune fille se nicha un peu plus contre sa mère, les larmes coulant toujours.

-Jeff, comment va Jay ? Où est-il ? Insista Erin

-Il va bien on l'a mis sous sédatif pour que son corps se remette plus vite de l'opération.

-Je suis désolée maman. Tout est ma faute…

-Chut ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il a Jeff ?

-Des lésions internes dû au choc, ça a causé un saignement interne. Il a été opéré immédiatement, il est sous sédatif. Il va s'en tirer, il pourra sortir dans deux jours. Et devra se reposer trois semaines-un mois.

-C'est ma faute si papa ne se réveille pas, je…je voulais être désagréable et je l'ai déconcentré dans sa conduite. Si je n'avais pas été là, ça ne serait jamais arrivé…

-Maureen ne dit pas ça ma puce. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il va s'en sortir, il faut que tu laisses les médecins t'examiner pour être sûr que tu n'as rien non plus. Je t'aime, et je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer. Je ne t'en veux pas et Jay non plus. On voulait te le dire plus tard, mais au moment de signer les papiers d'adoption pour te garder, Jay t'a reconnu comme étant sa fille. Ça veut dire qu'officiellement tu es sa fille. Si un jour on vient à divorcer, il peut demander ta garde, et il devra me donner une pension pour toi.

-Je…Je vous ai entendu un soir… Murmura-t-elle

Erin embrassa son front frottant son dos pour la réconforter.

-Mais…Mais je ne le mérite pas… J'ai été…grossière avec vous.

-Nan mon cœur. Rien n'est de ta faute. Ce que tu as vécu a été dur, il te faut du temps. Je vais aller voir Jay le temps qu'ils t'examinent et je reviens d'accord ?

-Oui

-Je reviens vite.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Maureen passa ses bras autour d'Erin et la jeune femme la serra contre elle et embrassa le front de sa fille. Elle gagna la chambre de Jay, il est là, allongé dans le lit, un masque sur le visage pour l'aider à respirer. Le bruit de la porte attira son attention, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Erin approcher.

-Hey, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Souffla-t-elle

-Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Comment va Maureen ?

-Ça va, elle a l'air bouleversé. L'équipe médicale n'arrivait pas à la calmer car elle voulait voir son père.

-Son…père ?

-Elle t'a appelait papa. Elle s'en veut énormément pour l'accident.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute. Je ne lui en veux pas.

-C'est ce que je lui dis, mais elle s'en veut. Fit Erin

-Elle a eu la peur de sa vie. Ils t'ont dit quand je pourrais sortir ?

Au même moment Will entra dans la chambre de son frère vérifier son état, et discuter avec lui. Erin s'éclipsa après avoir embrassé Jay.

-Comment elle va ? Demanda Erin à Maggie

-Ça va, la ceinture l'a bien retenu. Elle a juste une coupure au bras mais rien de bien méchant il faut juste désinfecter.

-D'accord.

-Elle a été pas mal secoué. Je veux dire, elle a eu très peur que Jay ne survive pas. Expliqua Maggie

Erin se dirigea vers les machines se prendre un café et des barres chocolatés pour Maureen. Elle regagna la chambre de Jay, le voyant bleu au-dessus de la porte s'alluma. Comme au ralenti la jeune femme posa son gobelet précipitamment avant de courir jusque dans la chance. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre Erin découvrit Jay enlacer Maureen en train de pleurer contre lui.

-Je suis désolée papa. Tellement désolée.

-Hey ma belle, tout va bien. On va bien tous les deux. D'ici deux jours je pourrais sortir et je vous emmènerai ta mère et toi dans la cabane du Wisconsin. Comme je dois me reposer.

Maureen sourit avant d'embrasser sa joue, Erin les rejoignit et caressa les cheveux de Maureen.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment.

-On sait ma puce, ça va mieux maintenant. Fit Jay

Une infirmière arriva dans la chambre.

-L'heure des visites est terminée, je dois vous demander de partir.

-Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ! Rigola Maureen

-On devrait y aller avant que la reine des glaces ne revient. Fit Erin

-Je vous vois demain. Souffla Jay

Erin se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement, et les surprenant encore plus, Maureen l'enlaça.

-Dors bien. Souffla-t-elle

-Toi aussi ma puce, hey je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Alors ne te torture pas l'esprit.

Les deux filles rentrèrent à la maison. Pour une fois Maureen ne s'enfuit pas dans sa chambre mais resta avec Erin.

-Je fais les tacos. Lança Maureen

-D'accord.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Maureen

-Bien sûr.

-Comment s'est passé ta grossesse ? Parce que tu survivais mal comme tu as dit, alors comment ça s'est passé ?

Erin s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose la question un jour. Elle monta dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec une petite boîte en métal.

-Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte j'étais à cinq mois de grossesse. J'étais totalement paniquée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai voulu le dire à Bunny…

-Ma grand-mère ?

-Oui, biologiquement. Mais elle était tellement défoncée que j'ai pris peur quand je t'ai senti donner un coup dans mon ventre. Comme si… comme si tu savais que Bunny était néfaste. Alors je n'ai rien dit.

-Tu n'avais pas des doutes avant ?

-J'avais toujours faim, je ne mettais pas aperçu que j'avais d'avantage faim. J'ai pris la fuite, j'avais peur qu'elle remarque ou que Charlie ne voit mon ventre s'arrondissant. J'ai erré longuement jusqu'à tomber sur une vieille dame, elle m'a accueilli chez elle. Je suis restée quelques mois chez elle mais je recevais énormément de menaces. Un soir Charlie m'a passé à tabac mais j'ai réussi à protéger mon ventre. J'ai perdu les eaux dans la nuit, j'ai dû me débrouiller seule pour arriver à l'hôpital.

Elle lui tendit une photo d'elle pendant la grossesse. Maureen remarqua immédiatement la maigreur de sa mère, ses yeux fatiguée et triste, mais une main posée tendrement sur son ventre.

-Malgré que j'aie dit que je te mettais en famille d'accueil, la puéricultrice t'a mise dans mes bras. Tu étais magnifique, la plus belle créature. Souffla Erin en lui tendant une photo.

Elle lui donna également un petit carnet noir.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai noté pendant ma grossesse. Les petits changements que j'observais, mes pensées pour toi… Je t'avais même écrit une lettre quand j'ai décidé de te confier en famille d'accueil.

Erin lui montra d'autres photos de Maureen, lors de ses 1 ans, deux ans. Un petit body, une gourmette de bébé, les adresses des familles d'accueil noté sur un bout de papier. Une photo d'une compétition de sport, d'un anniversaire dans le parc… Maureen releva la tête vers sa mère les yeux embués de larmes.

-Tu…tu ne m'as jamais…jamais abandonnée ?!

-Jamais. J'aurai été dans une autre situation, une autre famille, ou du moins j'aurai eu une famille normal, je t'aurai élevé moi-même.

-Je…Je peux garder la boîte ?

Erin hocha la tête sans rien dire, les souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Maureen posa la boîte avant d'enlacer sa mère. Elles restèrent enlacé un moment comme ça.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **PDV Externe**

-Er, tu sais que devoir me reposer ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas conduire…

-Hmmmm si !

-Tu ne sais même pas où est la cabane de mon grand-père ! Protesta Jay

-J'ai ma co-pilote ! Lança Erin en regardant Maureen à côté d'elle.

-Elle ne sait pas non plus.

-Oncle Will m'a entré l'adresse GPS et il m'a expliqué.

Jay râla à l'arrière de la voiture, car en plus de ne pas pouvoir conduire il est puni à l'arrière car Maureen a été plus rapide à monter dans le véhicule. Après quelques heures de route ils entrèrent dans un petit chemin de terre, Erin se moqua encore de la cabine du grand-père de Jay avant de déboucher dans la cours.

Un immense et magnifique chalet se dresse devant eux, la base est constitué de pierre alors que le reste est en bois. Une grande terrasse qui court le long de la bâtisse. Erin était époustouflé, ébahis, sans voix face à ça.

-C'est…c'est magnifique.

-Et toi qui ne voulais pas venir. Rigola Jay

Ils descendirent de voiture, Jay entrelaça les doigts avec ceux d'Erin.

-On fera les valises après ma belle. Lança Jay en se tournant vers Maureen

Jay les fit grimper les marches avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un immense séjour, une cheminée, une grande table à gauche, des canapés et fauteuils à droite sur un tapis. Erin enlaça la taille de Jay faisant attention à là où il a été blessé. Maureen alla s'asseoir sur un des poufs poilus devant la cheminée.

-Celui-ci c'est le mien ! S'exclama-t-elle

-On continue la visite ? Demanda Jay

Ils entrèrent dans une cuisine de taille moyenne en bois chaleureux, un escalier amené à l'étage sur un petit espace où il est possible de regarder la télévision. Jay ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre dortoir aux draps de lits rouges identique avec de petites échelles en bois. La pièce en face se trouve être une autre chambre comportant trois lits, deux superposés en bois un peu plus lumineuse que la première.

-Il y a du couchage au moins. Fit Erin

-De quoi avoir une grande famille. Commenta Jay

-Je ne veux pas une équipe de foot !

Maureen rigola face à la remarque de sa mère et repartie dans le couloir pour continuer l'exploration des lieux. Elle entra dans une petite salle de bains avec une seule vasque et une baignoire. La fenêtre donne sur la petite forêt derrière la maison.

-Une dernière chambre juste à côté. Souffla Jay

-C'est mignon la salle de bains.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre, Erin nota tout de suite la luminosité à l'intérieur malgré les deux minuscules fenêtres. Un lit deux places contre le mur et un lit presque encastré dans le plafond au-dessus, une télé au-dessus de la commode.

-C'est ma chambre celle-ci ! S'exclama Maureen

-A cause de la télé ? Rigola Jay

-Non, elle est mignonne comme chambre, cosy.

Ils laissèrent l'adolescente pour aller dans une dernière pièce. Une grande chambre, une cheminée en face du lit, une immense baie vitrée dans le fond, une belle salle de bain associé avec.

-C'est magnifique. Souffla Erin

-Pas autant que toi. Répondit Jay en l'embrassant

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Erin cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Jay inspirant son odeur.

-Je t'aime Erin Lindsay.

-Je vous aime aussi Jay Halstead. Sourit-elle avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

-Maman ! Appela Maureen

-Oui ?

-Il faut que tu viennes voir !

Ils rejoignirent l'adolescente qui se trouvait sur la terrasse, à travers les quelques sapins on peut apercevoir l'eau paisible du lac. Jay prit sa main et ils rejoignirent Maureen sur le côté de la maison avec une vue dégagée sur le lac. Pas un bateau en vue, pas une maison, pas une route, juste eux et cette immense étendue d'eau, de paysages.

-C'est quoi ce ponton ? Demanda Erin en désignant cette avancée de bois au-dessus de l'eau.

-Mon grand-père l'a construit pour pouvoir pêcher, mais aussi pour la barque.

-Il y a une barque ? Demanda Maureen

-Oui, elle doit être dans le sous-sol.

-On pourra aller en faire ?

-Bien sûr.

-Allons défaire les valises d'abord. Coupa Erin.

Maureen entreprit de défaire rapidement ses affaires et de personnaliser un peu sa chambre avec le peu qu'elle a ici. Elle sortit un cadre qu'elle posa sur la commode devant son lit. Une photo de Jay et son ami Mouse dans leur uniforme de Ranger. L'adolescente posa un autre cadre à côté, avec une photo d'Erin et elle lors de l'anniversaire de ses 5 ans dans le parc. Il lui manquait seulement une photo d'eux trois maintenant. Erin toqua à sa porte avant de passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

-Tout va bien ici ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Super, j'étais en train de voir comment personnaliser la chambre.

-Il y a un marché samedi, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu y aller faire un tour. Tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose pour décorer un peu.

-Oui. Où est papa ?

-En bas, il cherche la hache pour aller couper du bois.

-Il ne devrait pas se reposer plutôt ?

-Si mais tu connais ton père. Et puis il était tellement excité de nous emmener ici. Je vais préparer une tartiflette ça te va ? Demanda Erin

-Parfait ! Tu veux que je t'aide avec les pommes de terre ?

Mère et fille se rendirent dans la cuisine et commencèrent à éplucher les pommes de terre. Erin profitant à fond de ce moment de complicité avec sa fille. Enfin leur relation devient normale. Mais la détective s'est que c'est dû à la peur bleue de perdre Jay dans l'accident que l'adolescente se comporte de la sorte. Le téléphone d'Erin se mit à sonner, elle décrocha rapidement gratifiant sa fille d'un sourire d'excuse.

« Hank ?

-Hey kiddo, bien arrivé ?

-Oui, on est arrivé il y a deux heures.

-Alors comment c'est le Wisconsin ?

-Grand, calme, rien de semblable avec Chicago.

-Comment se comporte Maureen ?

-Hank, le comportement de ma fille ne te concerne pas. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon choix, mais tu dois le respecter. Si tu ne respectes pas Maureen et ne l'intimide à la maison, je suis désolée mais tu ne viendras plus chez nous. Ma fille passe avant tout. »

Maureen sourit touchée par les mots de sa mère, elle passa ses bras autour d'elle pour lui faire un câlin.

-Je vais rejoindre p'pa.

-D'accord, je finis la tartiflette et je vous rejoints.

-Je l'ai finis ne t'en fait pas.

Erin reprit sa conversation avec Voight alors que Maureen descendait rejoindre Jay à l'orée de la petite forêt.

-Besoin de mains pour le bois ? Demanda-t-elle

-Toujours la bienvenue. Tu n'es pas avec Er ?

-Elle est au téléphone avec l'autre vieux. Pardon Voight.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas. Constata Jay

-Non. Il m'a pourrit l'existence depuis ma dernière famille d'accueil. Et maintenant que je suis là…que vous m'ayez récupéré vos droits c'est pire.

-On va instaurer des règles, je te le promet.

-J'ai déjà commencé. Intervint Erin en enlaçant les épaules de sa fille.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin venait tout juste de se réveiller. La douce lumière de ce début de printemps filtrant à travers les grandes fenêtres de la chambre. Elle se tourna pour observer son fiancé. Il avait un air paisible dans son sommeil et souriait. Au bout de quelque minutes d'observation elle embrassa tendrement les lèvres du jeune homme avant de déposer une multitude de baiser un peu partout sur son visage et dans son cou. Il se réveilla un grand sourire collé au visage.

-Si je pouvais être réveillé tous les matins comme ça ce serrait merveilleux. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Ils se séparèrent au moment où une tornade vient s'engouffrer dans leur chambre. Ils eurent juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas finir écrasé par Maureen qui avait sauté dans leur lit. A l'atterrissage elle s'écria joyeusement :

-Bonjour !

Erin et Jay se regardèrent indécis puis éclatèrent de rire. Maureen les regarda interloqué avant que ses parents ne se calment et l'embrassent chacun sur une joue.

-Bonjour Maureen ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

Après un rapide câlin familial, Jay, vite rejoins de Maureen et Erin partit préparer le petit-déj'. L'adolescente se lança dans la préparation d'un jus d'orange frais alors que Jay faisait les œufs et Erin le café.

-A table mes femmes. Rigola Jay.

-Je vais aller faire des courses en ville pour remplir le frigo. Lança Erin

-J'ai pensé qu'avec Maureen on aurait pu sortir le bateau voir si on a des réparations à lui faire pour qu'on puisse faire une balade lorsque tu rentreras. Qu'en penses-tu Maureen ?

-Moi ça me va !

-Cool, j'en ai pour un moment je pense. Je vais essayer de trouver des produits frais. Déclara Erin

Ils sortirent à deux l'embarcation avant de la poser délicatement par terre. Jay en fit le tour pour inspecter à la recherche de défauts.

-Elle a besoin d'un bon nettoyage mais elle n'a pas l'air abîmée.

Maureen lui jeta un chiffon à la figure avant d'attraper une bidon de produit et de commencer à nettoyer le bateau. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à bichonner la chose avant de la mettre à l'eau. Jay donna un petit cour de pagaille à Maureen avant de lui enfiler son gilet de sauvetage. Ils partirent en route, une petite île se détacha devant eux des petites grottes sur l'eau sur un côté.

-C'est quoi ici ? Demanda Maureen

-C'est mon île. Elle est rattachée au terrain de la maison.

Maureen le regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Viens on va faire une surprise à Erin.

-Oui géniale.

Ils sortirent le bateau de l'eau avant de marcher un petit moment. Les deux arrivèrent à l'autre bout de la forêt, de l'île. Une belle cabane se dresse devant eux, une allée en bois grimpe jusqu'à la cabane qu'on pourrait croire suspendue. Jay enlaça les épaules de Maureen et l'entraîna vers l'entrée.

-Après mon retour d'Afghanistan j'avais du mal à me remettre à la vie normale. Alors je suis venue m'isoler dans le Wisconsin, on est loin de tout. J'ai refait un peu la déco de la cabane et d'ici.

-Je pourrai avoir tes plaques ? Demanda Maureen

Jay sortit la chaine qui retient les plaques militaires, il attrapa la main de sa fille dans la sienne et déposa les plaques dans sa main. Maureen lui fit un câlin pour le remercier avant de mettre la chaine autour de son cou. Ils aérèrent la cabane avant de faire les poussières rapidement.

-Retournons chercher maman ! Lança Maureen

Ils pagayèrent jusqu'à la cabane, Erin venait de finir de ranger les courses. Elle sourit en les voyant approcher.

-Ca va vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle

-Super, tu viens ? On va sur le lac ! S'exclama Maureen

-Faisons des sandwichs d'abord. Intervint Jay

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient sur le bateau, Erin en les deux, le dos posait contre Jay. Le jeune homme embrassa ses cheveux avant de continuer de faire avancer l'embarcation.

-Terre en vue ! S'exclama Maureen en rigolant

Erin observa l'île, Jay rigola, et tendit sa pagaille à Maureen. Il expliqua à Erin ce qu'il avait expliqué à leur fille. La jeune femme nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Jay et embrassa tendrement sa gorge. Une fois le bateau sur le sable ils prirent la route pour la petite cabane, Erin resta sans voix face à la petite demeure.

-C'est…splendide.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la fin de matinée et début d'après-midi dans la cabane. Les filles se changèrent pour mettre leur maillot de bain, Jay les attendait dehors. Ils remontèrent dans le bateau avant de se rendre vers les grottes. Jay plongea dans l'eau, vite suivit par Erin. Il l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Maureen les prit en photo avant d'enlever son gilet de sauvetage et de plonger. Ils nagèrent jusque dans la grotte, Jay attrapa la taille d'Erin et la porta jusqu'à un petit caillou plat où il la posa avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime ma puce. Souffla-t-il

-Je t'aime aussi Jay, tellement. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'apportes. Murmura-t-elle en attrapant le visage de Jay dans ses mains.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou avant de se laisser tomber sur lui. Ils passèrent leur après-midi à ça, jouer dans l'eau, nager… Ils sautèrent également de la falaise, bien qu'Erin fût réticente au début. Jay lui avait pris la main pour y dessiner des cercles. Lui jurant d'être là si quelque chose se passe mal. Ils restèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombé dans la petite cabane au milieu de la forêt. Jay prit le sac avant de les entraîner vers une petite clairière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Jay ? Demanda Erin

-Chut asseyez-vous par terre.

Il attira Erin contre lui en enlaçant sa taille.

-Regardez. Souffla-t-il en montrant le ciel.

Des aurores boréales apparurent tout autour d'eux. Le jeune homme sourit, heureux de voir les yeux des deux filles pétiller, s'émerveiller devant ce spectacle magique qu'offre la nature. Erin avait les larmes aux yeux face à ce spectacle magnifique, jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Jay posa sa veste sur les épaules de Maureen alors qu'Erin se lovait un peu plus contre Jay.

-Merci Jay, de nous offrir ça.

-Je t'ai promis de t'offrir tout ce que personne ne t'a jamais offert. Et je ferai pareille pour notre fille. Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde en posant une main sur l'épaule de Maureen

Les deux filles posèrent leur tête sur les épaules de Jay en souriant et admirèrent les aurores boréales. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au chalet, Jay connaissant le lac par cœur pour se diriger. Ils ne furent pas très longs à se mettre au lit une fois arrivée, des souvenirs de la journée plein la tête.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay fut réveillé par l'odeur de bacon, café et œuf brouillé qui flotté dans la cabane. Il s'étira longuement avant de se tourner sur le côté et de voir la silhouette endormie de sa fiancée. Elle dort paisiblement à côté de lui, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller prenant une teinte dorée avec la lumière du soleil. Il sortit du lit en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et enfila un tee-shirt avant d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée en face du lit.

-Bonjour ! Lança-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine

-Salut p'pa !

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en embrassant ses cheveux

-Comme un bébé, et toi ? Ça va ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

-Mais non ma puce, je vais bien. Je pourrai courir un marathon.

-Il y a le marathon de Chicago bientôt, on pourrait le faire tous les trois ? Proposa Maureen

-Oui, bonne idée, je nous inscrirai dans la journée.

-Maman dort encore ?

-Oui, c'est bientôt prêt ?

-Oui quelques minutes encore.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les deux avant que Jay n'apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit à Erin. Il posa le plateau sur la commode avant de se pencher au-dessus d'Erin et d'embrasser son épaule, remontant dans son cou. Il caressa tendrement son visage avant l'embrasser.

-Bonjour sunshine.

-Bonjour beau Détective. Oooh petit déjeuner au lit et tu as allumé le feu !

-Et oui, tout pour ma chérie.

-Je suis tellement chanceuse d'avoir un mec comme toi. J'aurai pu tomber sur… Ruzzek.

Tous deux se mirent à rigoler en y pensant. Elle mangea alors que Jay était partit prendre sa douche. La jeune femme ramena le plateau dans la cuisine et rejoignit sa fille sur la terrasse à l'extérieur.

-Bonjour ma grande.

-Bonjour m'man.

-Bien dormis ? Demanda Erin

-Ouais, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

-Randonnée, et ce soir Jay veut nous emmener en ville dans un pub. Apparemment c'est une tradition ici, tous les vendredis les habitants se retrouvent dans les pubs pour le traditionnel Fish fry, pour fêter la fin de la semaine.

-Je ne peux pas y aller, je n'ai pas 21 ans.

-Ici oui, si un de tes parents est d'accord.

La journée se rima par une longue randonnée dans la nature avant de sortir le soir. Le séjour se rima comme ça, moments familiales, balades en tout genre… La petite famille rentra à Chicago deux jours avant de reprendre le boulot. Et Jay avait tenu sa promesse et les avait inscrits au marathon de Chicago.

\- Prêtes les filles ? Rigola-t-il avant le départ

-Carrément ! S'exclama Maureen

Le top départ fut donné et tout le monde partit en courant. Jay entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Erin, elle le regarda en souriant.

-Tiens regardez qui est là !

Will les dépassa accompagné de Nina.

-Vous êtes rentrés depuis quand ? Demanda le médecin

-Depuis hier. Will je te présente Maureen, Maureen mon débile de frère Will. De façon plus officielle qu'à l'hôpital. Plaisanta Jay

-Enchanté Maureen.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu cours avec nous ? Proposa-t-il

Maureen échangea un regard avec ses parents avant de s'éloigner avec Will et Nina. Ils coururent pendant plus d'une heure sans pause, Jay toujours aux côtés d'Erin. Ils finirent par rejoindre Will et les deux filles après l'arrivée.

-On vous a battu. Souffla Maureen en reprenant son souffle.

-Mais on dirait que quelqu'un est essoufflé. Se moqua Jay en posant une main dans son dos.

-Les vacanciers sont de retour !

Ruzzek s'approcha d'eux, ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez.

-Et toi tu t'y crois toujours autant avec tes lunettes ? Demanda Maureen

-Touché ! S'exclama Olinski en rigolant.

-On se connait ? Demanda le détective vexé

-C'est Maureen, ma fille. Intervint Erin

Ruzzek les regarda pensant à une blague mais Erin est très sérieuse, et en faisant attention il pourrait même voir les ressemblance. Antonio le frappa derrière la tête avant d'aller saluer les deux jeunes détectives.

-Content de vous revoir, il était temps que vous reveniez j'en pouvais plus de voir ses tronches là ! Rigola le portoricain.

Jay attrapa son ami par les épaules lui faisant signe de le suivre un peu plus loin, Erin sur leurs pas. Une fois sûr que les autres ne les entendaient pas, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Vous me faites peur là.

-On a quelque chose à te dire.

-Vous quittez les Renseignements ? Vous allez vivre en Alaska ? Jay est un extraterrestre…

-Non ! Fit Jay en lui donnant un coup dans le bras.

-Voilà…je suis enceinte. On va avoir un bébé. Annonça Erin.

Antonio écarquilla les yeux en les regardant tous les deux avant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Puis de donner une accolade à Jay en le félicitant également.

-De combien ? Demanda-t-il

-Trois mois à la fin de la semaine. On l'a su il y a deux jours.

-Voight le sait ?

-Non, madame veut continuer d'aller sur le terrain encore un peu. Ironisa Jay qui n'est pas vraiment de cet avis

-Jusqu'à ce que j'en sois à 5mois et demi. Jay on en a parlé, je peux le faire, je ferai attention au bébé. Je resterai toujours derrière toi et te laisse les courses poursuites à pied.

Il enlaça doucement ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

-Je sais, c'est juste que…

-Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi. Ça s'appelle l'amour Lindsay, et ce mec est prêt à mourir pour toi ça en crève les yeux. Déclara Antonio.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Erin, elle les essuya rapidement en pestant contre les hormones. Ils rejoignirent le petit groupe, Voight les avait rejoints avec Trudy.

-Monsieur le Ranger est prêt à retourner enfin au boulot ! Lança le sergent Platt

-Oui, et ça sera un honneur de vous revoir tous les jours. Plaisanta Jay

Elle a beau les torturer, leur lancer des piques à chaque fois qu'elle les voit. Mais Trudy les aime ces agents, ils sont sa deuxième famille.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, tu veux quelque chose maman ? Demanda Maureen

-Je veux bien une bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît ma grande. Tu peux en prendre une pour ton père aussi, il doit s'hydrater, c'était les recommandations du docteur. Fit Erin

Voight regarda sa « petite-fille » s'éloigner en trottinant pour rejoindre Nina, la petite amie de Will. Jay qui avait suivi son regard intervint :

-C'est une chouette gamine.

-Hmmm

-Et elle fait les meilleurs tacos du monde !

-C'est sûr qu'à côté de toi c'est simple. Lança Ruzzek

-Détrompes toi, Jay cuisine super bien. C'est un chef pour le risotto. Intervint Erin.

-Je vous vois demain au boulot, à moins qu'il y est quelque chose que je ne sache pas. Déclara Voight

Le couple échangea un bref regard

-Non rien, on sera là demain. Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 **PDV Externe**

Les Renseignements travaillent depuis plusieurs jours sur une enquête complexe, complexe sur le fait que tous les protagonistes ne sont pas dans la ville, ou alors certains sont morts.

-Rentrez chez vous et préparez vos bagages nous partons dans une heure et demi. Déclara Voight.

-On part…en…là-bas ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Comment veux-tu résoudre cette enquête en restant ici ?! Lança Voight

Erin attendit Jay, ils se rendirent au lycée de Maureen et demandèrent à voir leur fille. Une surveillante partit chercher l'adolescente en cours de maths alors qu'ils attendaient à l'accueil.

-Papa ? Maman ? S'étonna la jeune fille

-Hey, hum on doit partir quelques jours pour notre enquête. Expliqua Erin

-Combien de temps ?

-Une petite semaine.

-Où ?

-Afghanistan.

Maureen blêmit, Erin l'enlaça avant de l'attirer contre elle.

-Ca va aller ma puce, on sera dans une base militaire. On se déplacera toujours protéger et avec des militaires avec nous.

-Tu pars aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à la grossesse de sa mère

-Oui, on ne l'a pas encore dit à Voight. Je serai prudente, ne t'en fait pas.

Jay les enlaça toutes les deux et embrassa le front de Maureen. Il sait que la jeune fille n'est pas rassurée qu'ils partent là-bas. Il la surprise à de nombreuses reprises faire des recherches sur l'armée, les guerres passés, les corps d'armées… Et il s'était dit qu'elle lui présenterait Mouse quand il rentrera lors d'une permission. Et pourquoi pas un jour l'emmener au Pentagone, et dans une base militaire, qu'elle puisse en rencontrer.

-Hmmm p'pa ?

Elle se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de ses parents pour se tourner vers Jay.

-Oui ?

-En éducation civique et morale, nous devons faire une sorte de petit reportage sur les personnes que nous considérons comme nos héros. J'aimerai le faire sur les militaires…

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Les mettre en valeur, car on pense immédiatement aux pompiers, aux policiers, médecins… Mais personnes ne parlent d'eux.

-Maureen, ne te justifie pas parce qu'on a pu te dire que j'ai du mal avec ça. Déclara Jay en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Je ne veux juste pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Comment tu veux faire ça ? Demanda Jay

-J'aimerai faire ça en forme de reportage. J'ai un peu plus d'un mois pour le faire, j'aimerai bien t'interviewer.

-Ecoutes, quand je rentre de cette enquête je répondrai à tes questions. Et je t'emmènerai sur la base militaire, Mouse doit rentrer bientôt normalement, tu n'auras qu'à l'interroger aussi.

-T'es le meilleur ! S'exclama Maureen

-En attendant prépare bien tes questions.

-Je vais où pendant votre absence ? Demanda-t-elle se doutant qu'ils ne vont pas la laisser seule.

-Brett, la fiancée d'Antonio a accepté de venir à la maison. Intervint Erin

-D'accord.

-Maureen, on a confiance en toi. Souffla Jay

-Je ne vous décevrai pas, mais faites attention à vous.

Erin la serra fort contre elle, après un moment ils finirent par rentrer à la maison. Jay entreprit de faire leur sac d'affaire, sachant ce qu'il faut emmener là-bas. Erin un peu plus angoissée le regardant faire. Ils rejoignirent les autres une heure plus tard à l'aéroport.

-Vous avez réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour Maureen ? Demanda Alvin

-Brett va la garder. Fit Erin.

Le vol se passa dans le silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Jay passa un bras autour des épaules d'Erin, elle le regarda en souriant. Le jeune homme se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

-N'enlèves jamais ton gilet par balle là-bas, même s'il est lourd et gênant. Souffla Jay

-C'est les nôtres qu'on a.

-Non, l'armée va nous en fournir. Déclara Jay en embrassant tendrement le front d'Erin

Antonio sourit en les voyants comme ça, avant de se replonger dans son livre. Après des heures de vol ils finirent par atterrir sur la base militaire. Ils furent aveuglé par la lumière éclatante de la journée, Erin mit sa main en visière pour se protéger un peu du soleil et observa les alentours. Différents véhicules militaires dans un coin, des sentinelles le long du « mur » qui sert d'enceinte à la base, des petites bâtisses… Et tout autour le désert, le bruit lointain de combat.

-Commandant Smile.

-Sergent Voight, mon équipe, Antonio Dawason, Erin Lindsay, Alvin Olinski, Adam Ruzzek, Kevin Atwater et…

-Lieutenant Halstead, content de vous revoir même si j'aurai préféré dans d'autres circonstances, comme autour d'une bière à Chicago.

-Ouais, ça aurait été bien mieux. Beaucoup d'activités ?

-Dans les montagnes mais on gère. J'ai été briefé sur votre enquête par les supérieurs, on vous a dégagé une petite tente pour que vous puissiez y installer votre QG.

-Merci.

-J'ai aussi des hommes qui viendront avec vous sur le terrain. Certains se sont portés volontaires quand ils ont vu votre nom.

-Je suis sûr que Mouse a dû en dire des vertes et des pas mûres sur moi. Plaisanta Jay

-Il n'est pas au camp actuellement mais il devrait rentrer dans quelques jours. On a des tentes à disposition, madame veut certainement la sienne.

-Je vais la partager avec elle. Fit Jay

-Oooh je vois, c'est un sacrée gaillard que vous avez, mais il n'y a pas plus dévoué que lui. C'est un bon gars. Commenta le commandant en regardant Erin

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Il faudra se partager une tente à trois, l'autre à deux, et puis il y a la tente pour madame et Jay. Des gilets par balle on était placé dans vos tentes, ne le quittait jamais c'est votre meilleur ami ici. Je suis dans la tente de commandement si besoin. Ah bah voilà les gars qui seront avec vous.

-Hey Halstead !

-Salut l'ange.

-'tin ça fait un bout vieux.

-Smoke. Salua Jay.

-Voici Ange, Smoke, Tariq, Eddy, Dim et le sergent Silas. Présenta le commandant

-Alias sergent Scream. Plaisanta Smoke

-La ferme Smoke. Allez profiter qu'ils restent dans le camp pour vous reposer, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de les couvrir. Déclara Silas.

-Toujours aussi aimable ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Ne critiques pas celui qui peut te sauver la vie. Commenta Antonio.

Chacun rejoignit sa tente, Alvin, Voight et Antonio se partageront la même en attendant la fin de l'enquête. Jay enfila rapidement son gilet par balle militaire avec une drôle de sensation. Il attrapa celui d'Erin et l'aida à le mettre avant de l'ajuster à la taille de la jeune femme.

-Et voilà, n'hésites pas à mettre ton arme attaché à la cuisse pour être capable de le prendre en quelques secondes sans être gêné par le gilet. On va aller à l'armurerie en prendre une deuxième et te trouver un casque. Souffla-t-il en embrassant son front

Il n'aime pas la voir ici, sur cette terre en guerre, avec un risque permanent de la perdre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur petit bungalow.

-De la part du commandant Smile. Fit un soldat en tendant un petit sac

-Merci.

Erin s'approcha de Jay curieuse, et elle le fut encore plus en découvrant une caméra.

-Jay ?

-Maureen fait un reportage sur les militaires, je vais l'emmener sur la base militaire de l'Illinois où j'ai suivis mon entraînement et ma rééducation. Mais elle n'aura jamais une base ici sur territoire en conflit.

-Tu vas filmer pour elle.

-Juste le camp, montré comment c'est. Elle pourra s'en servir si elle veut.

-T'es le meilleur des pères. Souffla Erin avant de l'embrasser.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay avait filmé la base avant d'envoyer à Maureen le tout. Elle lui avait demandé si c'était possible de parler avec un ou deux militaires déployés sur place. Ange et Smoke étaient volontaires pour se prêter au jeu, et le Sergent Silas en passant derrière eux avait finis par laisser la jeune fille lui poser des questions.

-Bon apparemment le suspect habite dans le village. On va aller le cueillir et peut-être qu'il nous donnera la tête pensante. Lança Voight.

-Le port du casque est obligatoire. En voiture les filles ! Lança Silas.

-Lindsay tu montes avec moi. Déclara Voight

Elle échangea un regard avec Jay avant de se diriger vers son « père ». Mais l'idée d'être séparé de Jay dans un terrain inconnu et dangereux la terrifie, la poussant à faire demi-tour et de monter dans le véhicule de Jay. Ils ne passèrent forcément pas inaperçue dans le village mais l'arrestation se fit dans le calme version Hank Voight. Une sirène dans le camp se mit à retentir, et ce fut la panique générale.

-Jay ? Demanda Erin

Toute l'unité le regardait attendant de voir ce qu'il va dire.

-Le camp est attaqué. Allez dans vos bungalows et restez baissés jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Déclara-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Erin le rattrapa rapidement et attrapa son poignet.

-Jay…

-Erin, je ne te perdrai pas et ne perdrais pas ce bébé. Va dans la tente et reste baissé s'il te plaît.

Plus personne ne parla, ils avaient entendu Jay mentionner le bébé. Le regard de Voight devint noir, noir de fureur par cet information qu'on lui a apparemment caché. Antonio intervint en premier et attrapa Erin par les épaules avant de l'entraîner avec lui. Jay attrapa une arme longue et rejoignit les abords du camp pour aider à défendre. Alvin, Atwater, Ruzzek et Voight le rejoignirent.

-Halstead. Siffla Voight dangereusement en s'approchant du jeune homme.

-Ma vie privée et celle d'Erin ne vous regarde pas. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour elle, de l'avoir sortie de la rue mais il est temps pour elle de voler de ses propres ailes et ne plus être dans votre ombre. C'est une décision que nous avons fait ensemble.

-Je t'avais dit de la garder dans ton pantalon, qu'Erin était hors limite.

-Et quoi ?! Je n'ai pas respecté votre règle parce que j'ai rencontré la femme la plus belle et la plus douce que je ne connaisse. Qu'elle m'a rendu meilleur, qu'elle m'a sauvé dans de nombreux sens. Que cette femme j'ai envie de l'aimer, de la rendre heureuse, de lui montrer c'est quoi le vrai amour sans qu'on attende quelque chose en retour. Je l'ai accepté avec son passé, je l'ai accepté comme elle est avec ses blessures, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, avec sa fille que j'ai décidé de reconnaître comme mienne. Que j'aiderai jusqu'à mes vieux jours. Alors ouais j'ai brisé votre règle mais c'était pour faire la plus belle connerie de ma vie. Parce que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, et même si un jour qui n'arrivera pas j'espère elle se lasse de moi je veillerai tout de même à ce qu'elle est tout ce qu'elle a besoin pour bien vivre.

Erin rejoignit Jay et se nicha dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement son dos avant d'embrasser sa tempe avant de capturer ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle

-Moi aussi mon cœur. Il ne nous séparera pas. La rassura-t-il

Ils se rendirent tous dans la tente pour manger tout en parlant de leur enquête. Et petit à petit ils réussirent à démêler tout ça, au point de pouvoir aller faire l'arrestation de la tête pensante.

-Roger Bilton vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, tout ce vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Déclara Erin en lui passant les menottes.

Voight se planta devant le gars de son air impassible.

-On n'échappa pas à Hank Voight. Lança-t-il

Ils ramenèrent le mec dans un des véhicules avant de prendre la route pour la base à une trentaine de kilomètres de là.

-Il y a du mouvement là-bas. Déclara Eddy.

-Stoppez les véhicules. Lança le sergent Silas dans sa radio.

Ils attrapèrent leurs jumelles pour voir ce qui se passe.

-Merde c'est nos véhicules ! Lança l'Ange.

-Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade. On se déploie pour encercler le plus possible, l'Ange tu te positionnes en sniper.

-Laissez-moi venir avec vous. Demanda Jay

-C'est un tireur hors pair. Fit Smoke

-Ok.

-Jay…

-Tu restes dans le véhicule Er. Souffla-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

Ils se mirent en position et commencèrent à neutraliser un à un les ennemis, sauvant la vie de les confrères. Jay aperçu son meilleur ami, Mouse, sortir de derrière un des véhicules sonné, se tenant la tête. Un mec le visage masqué s'approcha de lui près à tirer. Jay sortit de derrière son petit muret où il s'était réfugié et s'élança vers son ami. Il avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti, l'arme du gars pointer sur Mouse, les cris lointains d'Erin criant son prénom, les coups de feu… Il abattit le gars avant d'attraper Mouse et de le mettre sur ses épaules. Jay repartit aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers une planque plus ou moins sûre, les balles sifflantes autour d'eux, frôlant ses pieds, son casque… Il se fit tomber dans une petite pente formé avec les intempéries avant de mettre Mouse à l'abri et de prendre son arme pour commencer à tirer.

-Plus de mouvement ! S'écria un des Rangers attaqué.

-Merci pour l'aide ! Lança un autre.

Erin courut jusqu'à Jay et se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien.

-Espèce de crétin ! S'exclama-t-elle faisant rire tout le monde.

Il embrassa doucement son cou.

-Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Murmura-t-elle

-Mais par chance non.

Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de se tourner vers Mouse et de l'étreindre également. Ils rentrèrent enfin à la base, pendant que certains partaient faire leurs rapports les renseignements regagnaient leurs bungalows pour une nuit bien méritée avant de prendre un avion demain pour Chicago.

Erin se nicha dans les bras de Jay, elle caressait doucement les bras de son fiancé alors qu'il avait posé une main sur son ventre.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

-Je suis désolée mon cœur, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin en était à son 8ème mois de grossesse, elle avait arrêté de travailler depuis un moment. Jay venait de prendre quelques jours car il avait promis à Maureen de l'emmener en voyage. Partir quelques jours en moto faire des lieux hantés.

-Ca va aller Er ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour nous.

-Je t'appellerai tous les jours mon cœur.

-Profites bien de ce voyage avec Maureen.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser ses mains sur son ventre arrondit.

-Ne forces pas trop d'accord ?

-Promis.

Ils enfourchèrent la moto avant de s'éloigner pour leur première destination hantée. Erin enfila une robe avant d'aller se chercher un verre de fruits. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, une main sur son ventre elle alla ouvrir, pour révéler Sylvie.

-Hey !

-Hey, je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda l'ambulancière

-Non pas du tout entre.

Elles allèrent s'installer dans le canapé.

-Comment ça va toi ? Pressée d'être libérée ?

-Oui et non. J'ai hâte de pour la porter dans mes bras. Mais j'ai tellement peur de n'être pas à la hauteur, de ne pas être capable de me réveiller la nuit pour son biberon…

-Je suis sûre que ça ira, ça s'appelle l'instinct maternel. Et puis tu auras Jay.

-Et toi, ça s'est détendu avec Gabriela ?

-Pas vraiment, c'était déjà tendu avant mais maintenant qu'on est marié c'est encore pire. Expliqua Brett

-Ça lui passera.

-Bon suffit, on sort ? On pourrait faire des boutiques pour le bébé. Proposa-t-elle

-Oui, laisses moi mettre des chaussures. Lança Erin

Après cinq minutes elles finirent par sortir, et firent un tas de magasins, et achetèrent un dizaine de tenues pour le bébé.

Jay et Maureen sont rentrés depuis deux jours,

-Maman tu aurais vu ma chemisette rouge ? Demanda Maureen

-Je l'ai mis dans ma chambre je crois, où est ton père ?

-Dans le jardin pourquoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux.

-Okay, assis-toi, je vais le chercher.

Jay arriva en courant et prit Erin comme une princesse, Maureen leur ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Maggie arriva avec une chaise roulant, avec toutes les précautions du monde Jay mit Erin dedans.

-Jay il faut que tu ailles te préparer. Lança Maggie

Il se lava les mains avant d'enfiler la blouse… Erin est déjà dans la salle de travail, en train de pousser.

-Aller ma puce, pousse.

Elle broya sa main à chaque contraction douloureuse.

-Erin il faut absolument que tu pousses le plus fort possible. Lança Nathalie nerveusement

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Jay

-Oui, le bébé commence à s'épuiser il faut le sortir le plus vite possible.

Jay embrassa le front d'Erin, la jeune femme hurla en poussant. Maureen qui attendait dans la salle d'attente pas très loin entendit le cri de sa mère. Antonio posa une main sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est rien, ça soulage de crier apparemment.

-Elle va bien ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Nathalie attrapa la petite avant de l'emmener rapidement vers le petit coin.

-Nathalie ?

La doctoresse ne leur répondit pas et sortit avec le bébé dans les mains. Erin affolée s'accrocha aux bras de Jay.

-Hey sweetie tout va bien. Il faut juste qu'on l'examine. Tenta de la rassurer Maggie.

-Elle…elle n'a pas pleuré…

-Erin, ça va aller, Nathalie l'a emmené pour ses soins et vérifier quelques trucs. Tu vas la voir bientôt, juste le temps qu'on te fasse tes soins.

Maureen qui faisait les cents pas en attendant des nouvelles, aperçut le docteur Manning sortir de la salle de travail un petit paquet dans les bras et partir presque en courant.

-C'est bizarre… Murmura-t-elle

Le reste de l'équipe arriva au même moment certains avec des nounours, des fleurs… Jay fit son apparition, Maureen alla l'enlacer. Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Antonio

-Ils…ils ont emmenés le bébé pour faire des examens, je ne sais pas quoi. Ils ne nous ont rien dit… Ils font les soins à Erin.

-Jay.

Il se retourna pour découvrir Maggie qui l'attendait.

-Je peux venir ? Demanda Maureen

-Bien sûr.

Ils retrouvèrent Erin dans une chambre, Maureen alla lui faire un câlin.

-Ça va ? Demanda la jeune fille

-Oui, je suis juste inquiète.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Manning,

-Hey voilà la petite famille. Souffla Nathalie en s'approchant du lit.

Elle mit la petite dans les bras d'une Erin émue, Maureen se pencha au-dessus pour faire une photo.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Ambre.

-Tu seras une grande sœur géniale. Murmura Erin

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jay en se tournant vers Nathalie

-Quand elle est sortie elle était bleue mais pourtant le cordon n'était pas autour de son cou, et ses voies pas obstruée. Je l'ai emmené faire des examens et…

-Et quoi ? Nathalie dit nous, ne nous épargne pas.

-Elle est malade. Elle souffre d'une maladie cardiaque congénitale.

-C'est-à-dire ? Murmura Erin

-Elle a une déformation de l'artère pulmonaire. Son cœur ne peut pas pomper correctement, ni oxygéné correctement son corps.

-Il…Il y a une solution ? Intervint Maureen

-La seule solution serait la greffe d'un cœur et de poumons…

-Mais il y a une chance sur un milliard ! S'exclama Jay

-Elle sera étroitement suivit, une petite pompe sera reliée à son cœur pour l'aider à pomper et oxygène son corps.

-Il faudra vivre au jour le jour avec la maladie. Intervint le docteur Charles.

-Vous serez épaulé bien sûr.

Erin embrassa le front de la petite Ambre se retenant de pleurer.

-Quels sont les symptômes de sa maladie ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je te ferais une fiche si tu veux. En raison du manque d'oxygène, sa peau, ses lèvres et le lit de ses ongles peuvent prendre une coloration bleue. Une respiration rapide ou difficile, l'irritabilité, l'apathie et une peau pâle et froide. On peut observer également un essoufflement, de la fatigue, des palpitations et des œdèmes au niveau des pieds, des articulations et de l'abdomen. Mais on verra ça ultérieurement. Profitez de votre petit bout.

-Elle…elle pourra vivre longuement, je veux dire elle…

Erin n'arrivait pas à formuler la question, comment parler de l'espérance de vie d'un petit-être qui vient juste de naître.

-Généralement au vu de cette malformation l'espérance de vie n'est pas très haut.

-Combien ? Demanda Erin

-Une dizaine d'année, si l'état de la personne ne se dégrade pas.

Ils s'excusèrent avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant les parents et Maureen profiter du nouveau petit-être qui vient agrandir leur famille.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Souffla Maureen.

-Je sais, mais on profitera d'elle au maximum. Fit Jay.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **PDV Externe**

Après un mois à l'hôpital après la naissance de la petite, Erin peut ramener la petite Ambre chez eux. Une petite pompe lui a été donnée relié à son cœur, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'oxygène et un masque en cas de besoin. Erin a eu plusieurs cours avec une infirmière et un médecin pour apprendre les gestes à adopter pour les soins de la petite. Ils ont eu également plusieurs séances, elle, Jay et Maureen avec le docteur Charles par rapport à la maladie de la petite, pour accepter ça et réussir à aller de l'avant afin de profiter un maximum d'elle.

-Hey mon bébé. Souffla Erin en attrapant doucement Ambre.

La petite sourit en la regardant

-On prend le biberon avant que papa arrive avec le cosy pour rentrer à la maison ?

-Bonjour Erin.

-Nathalie.

-Comment elle va aujourd'hui cette petite puce ? Demanda le médecin.

-Aussi bien que ça puisse aller. J'allais lui donner son biberon.

-Bien, je l'examinerai une dernière fois avant que vous ne partiez.

-Jay devrait bientôt arriver.

Le docteur Manning écouta le cœur de la petite avant de vérifier que la pompe soit parfaite et que la petite sonde n'ait pas bougé. Elle observa Erin donner le biberon, à cause de son manque d'oxygène Ambre met plus de tenter à boire le lait. Maureen entra discrètement dans la chambre avant de poser son sac de cours dans un coin et de s'approcher de sa mère et sa sœur.

-Elle a les mains toutes froides. Souffla Maureen en prenant doucement une main dans la sienne.

-Oui, elle respirait rapidement tout à l'heure. Tu veux la prendre le temps que je prenne une douche ?

-Oui, papa arrive bientôt ? Demanda l'adolescente

-Il devait faire un saut par le District avant de venir. Tu as finis les cours ?

-Oui.

Maureen observa sa petite sœur en souriant. Jay ne fut pas long à arriver et sourit en voyant la scène, Maureen dansant doucement avec Ambre dans les bras.

-Hey, où est ta mère ?

-Elle prend une douche.

-D'accord, ça été les cours ? Demanda-t-il

-Ouais super, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de la proviseur tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Par rapport au reportage que j'ai fait. Il a été sélectionné pour le festival de reportage « amateur » de l'Illinois.

-C'est géniale ça.

-Je voulais juste rendre hommage aux militaires, car ils restent toujours dans l'ombre. Je ne m'attendais pas qu'au-delà du 20 il serait sélectionné pour un festival.

-C'est parce que tu as fait un boulot formidable.

-Grâce à toi. Tu m'as emmené sur la base militaire où j'ai pu avoir accès à tout et au petit reportage que tu as fait sur la base en Afghanistan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Erin

Jay lui expliqua avant qu'Erin n'aille féliciter sa fille aînée.

-Bon vous pouvez rentrer. Déclara le docteur Manning

Maureen remit Ambre dans les bras de son père, ayant trop peur de lui faire mal en la mettant dans le cosy ou en bougeant la sonde.

En arrivant dans leur quartier, ils furent surprit de voir des gens sur le trottoir, des voitures de police garés sur le côté, les gyrophares allumés. Des véhicules de pompiers… Puis des policiers et pompiers alignés, le 51 et le District 21 devant leur maison. Jay stoppa la voiture, sur les ordres de Platt ils se mirent tous au garde-à-vous. Erin attrapa doucement le cosy d'Ambre et la sortie de la voiture.

-Sergent ? Fit Jay

-Vous avez servis et servez avec bravoure et dévouement cette ville depuis des années, vous avez fait des sacrifices pour votre métier, votre ville, votre métier.

-Nous sommes solidaire de votre condition, de la condition de votre petite fille. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, les nombreuses fois où vous êtes venus pour nous aider, c'est à notre tour de vous rendre l'appareil. Nous avons créé une page dédiée à la petite Ambre pour des dons divers, depuis qu'il a été ouvert nous avons récolté 1200$, un magasin vous offre tous les jeux pour la petite. Déclara Casey.

-Merci. Souffla Erin en enlaçant le pompier.

-Un autre magasin se porte volontaire pour fournier la chambre de la petite une fois qu'elle ne dormira plus dans un berceau. Et ils ont pensé eu même la chambre. Intervint Hermann en tendant une photo.

-Wahoo.

-C'est magnifique. Souffla Jay

-Merci tout le monde. J'ai…Je n'ai pas de moi pour dire à quel point ça me touche… Fit Erin émue.

-Allez ramener ce petit bout au chaud. Fit Boden.

Six mois que la petite est rentrée à la maison, c'est difficile pour tout le monde, mais au moins ils sont une famille. Erin a arrêté de travailler pour pouvoir s'occuper de la petite, profiter un maximum d'elle. Et Jay a un emploi du temps allégé pour être le plus possible avec sa famille. La petite Ambre adore se déplacer dans son trotteur quand elle va bien. Ils sont réticents à la laisser marcher toute seule, ayant peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal avec la sonde.

-Hey mon bébé. Souffla Erin en entrant dans la chambre de la petite.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit d'Ambre, ses petites lèvres bleues comme ses petites mains. Erin attrapa la bouteille d'oxygène et lui posa le masque délicatement sur le visage. La jeune femme observa sa petite fille jouer avec ses peluches.

Erin était en train de faire la purée d'Ambre, pendant que la petite jouait dans son trotteur. N'entendant plus de bruit Erin alla jeter un coup d'œil. Ambre était dans un coin de la pièce, son visage est bleu. Erin se précipita vers elle et passa une main devant le visage de la petite.

-Ma puce respire !

Elle attrapa la bouteille à oxygène avant de lui mettre le masque et de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Totalement paniquée elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir sa voiture.

-Madame ? Fit un voisin

-Pitié aidez-moi elle ne respire plus !

L'homme ouvrit sa voiture et aida Erin à monter à l'intérieur avant de conduire jusqu'au Chicago Med.

-On a besoin d'aide ! S'exclama l'homme en tenant la petite Ambre dans les bras.

-Nathalie ! Lança Maggie en les rejoignant avec un brancard.

-Kit d'intubation ! Déclara Nathalie

-Oh mon dieu… Souffla Erin.

-Viens par-là Sweetie. Fit Maggie.

L'infirmière emmena Erin avec elle, laissant l'équipe médicale faire son travail. Le voisin qui connait un minimum le jeune couple appela le District 21 pour demander à ce que quelqu'un prévienne Jay. Il arriva en moins de 10 minutes.

-April !?

-Par-là.

Elle l'emmena vers la salle d'attente où attendait Erin réconforté par Maggie. La jeune femme fondit dans ses bras, il l'enlaça et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il

-Je…je faisais sa purée. Et…et je ne l'entendais plus… je…je suis allée la voir dans son trotteur… Elle…elle était bleue… elle ne respirait plus…

-Elle est entre de bonnes mains mon ange. Comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-Votre voisin l'a amené. Intervint Maggie

-Mr Thomas ?

-Oui. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Maggie partit voir où en était le docteur Manning avec la petite. April vînt les retrouver pour les amener dans la chambre d'Ambre placé sous respirateur.

-Comment…Comment elle va ? Demanda Erin en attrapant doucement la main d'Ambre

-Ça va, on va la garder en observation. Ce qui est rassurant c'est que son état ne s'est pas empiré. Tu as bien fais Erin de lui mettre le masque lorsqu'elle a arrêté de respirer.

-Vous la gardez combien de temps ? Demanda Jay

-Elle pourra sortir demain. Rentrez-vous reposer.

Mais ils n'en firent rien et restèrent auprès de leur petite fille. L'entourant, jouant avec elle. Jay avait envoyé un message à Maureen pour leur dire qu'ils sont à l'hôpital, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas en ne les voyant pas à la maison.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

 **PDV Externe**

 **8 mois plus tard**

La petite Ambre malgré sa maladie continue de grandir, et d'évoluer comme tout enfant de son âge. Voight a voulu prendre la petite Ambre quelques jours chez lui, mais Erin a refusé catégoriquement de la laisser partir. Maureen s'était assise sur le tapis de jeu dans la chambre de sa petite sœur.

-On refait le château de cubes ? Allez c'est partit tu m'aides ? Souffla la jeune fille

-Et bam ateau !

-Oui on le fera tomber comme ça pouf ! S'exclama Maureen en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras faisant rire Ambre

Erin fut attirée par le bruit d'éclats de rire, elle sortit du lit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Jay qui a besoin de repos. Elle se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa ses deux filles jouer ensemble. Elle les prit en photos pour immortaliser un maximum ces moments magiques avec Ambre.

-Tu veux qu'on lise une histoire ? D'accord, viens là.

Maureen prit sa petite sœur sur ses jambes avant d'ouvrir le livre devant elles et de commencer à lire. Erin repartit dans sa chambre en souriant,

-A quoi est dû ce beau sourire ? Souffla Jay en s'étirant

-Désolée de briser ton rêve mais ce n'est pas pour ta tête. Plaisanta Erin en se laissant tomber à côté de lui

-Dis-moi, tu me trompes ?

-Ne penses jamais ça ! Fit-elle en le frappant.

Jay rigola avant de l'attraper par les bras et de la tira vers lui, l'emprisonnant contre lui.

-Maureen joue avec Ambre. Elle est en train de lui lire une histoire.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone pour lui montrer les photos.

-Maureen film Ambre, pour témoigner de la maladie de la puce. De comment vivre avec. Fit Jay

-C'est géniale que son reportage sur les militaires est été primé.

Jay fit une petite mimique avec sa bouche en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Demanda Erin

-J'ai un gars…

-Un gars ! T'as des gars pour tout ! Rigola Erin

-J'ai un gars à l'armée qui a entendu dire que la Maison Blanche serait intéressée par rencontré Maureen.

-Noooon !

-Si. Sourit Jay

Erin s'empara de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-On n'aurait pas un mariage à organiser ? Lança le détective

-Siiiii

-La date tu as une envie ? Un an ?

-Un an et demi, je veux que ça soit parfait. Et pas préparé à la va vite à cause de la maladie de la puce et des séjours à l'hôpital. Se justifia Erin

-Un an et demi ça me va. Ambre aura quel âge ?

-Trois ans. Et Maureen 19ans. Sourit Erin en imaginant les filles.

-Je connais un lieu où on pourrait le célébrer. Fit Jay

-Où ?

Il attrapa son téléphone pour lui montrer des photos des lieux. Maureen attrapa un petit sac à dos qu'elle mit sur son dos.

-T'as vu j'ai un beau sac à dos moi.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Ambre en montrant son petit sac avec sa pompe.

-On va déjeuner ?

Maureen attrapa la petite main de sa sœur pour la faire marcher et elles gagnèrent la cuisine. La jeune fille prépara le biberon de la plus jeune avant de se faire du café ainsi que pour ses parents.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Lança Erin

-Salut m'man.

-Maman !

-Ca va mon ange ? Souffla la jeune femme en embrassant le front d'Ambre.

-Oui

Elles commencèrent à prendre le petit déjeuner toutes les trois avant que Jay ne les rejoigne après avoir pris sa douche.

-Je vais être en retard. Fit Maureen

-Je vais te déposer ne t'en fait pas. Lança Erin qui essaye de nettoyer la bouche d'Ambre.

-Non t'inquiète c'est bon.

-Je passe devant en allant au District.

-Tu vas bosser aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise

-Oui, une ou deux fois par semaine je vais retourner au boulot.

Erin attrapa Ambre avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Soit sage avec papa petit cœur. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant le front de la petite.

Elle échangea un baiser avec Jay avant de se mettre en route pour déposer Maureen et rejoindre le District.

-Lindsay ! Comment va la petite puce ? Demanda le sergent Platt

-Bien, Jay va rester avec elle aujourd'hui.

-Super, je suis volontaire si vous avez besoin de la faire garder pendant que vous travailliez.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir sergent merci.

Elle monta rapidement à l'étage, pour être accueillit par les vannes pourries de Ruzzek

-Les choses ne changent pas ici au moins ! Lança-t-elle

-C'est un peu bizarre d'avoir un coup Halstead et un coup toi mais jamais en même temps. Fit Adam

-On perturbe ton pauvre cerveau !

-N'écoutes pas cet idiot ! Je suis content de te revoir ici. Intervint Antonio en l'enlaçant.

-Merci Tonio, voilà au moins une personne qui m'a manqué. Rigola-t-elle

-Tant mieux, car tu fais équipe avec lui. Déclara Voight

Leurs relations sont un peu distante depuis un moment, Jay se montrant très réservé envers Voight. Et ils ne veulent pas confier la petite Ambre à son grand-père quand ils ne sont pas là, bien qu'ils la laissent entre les mains de Will, Nathalie, Maggie, Brett, Gabby, Hermann, Severide…

Ils partirent pour une scène de crime, Erin étant avec Antonio. Ils commencèrent par interroger les différents témoins sur place avant de demander à des policiers de prendre leurs dépositions.

-J'ai peut-être un indic qui pourrait nous aider. Déclara Erin en rejoignant Antonio

-Allons le voir.

Ils rejoignirent un bar terrasse, une jeune femme attendait à une table.

-Ella.

-Erin. Je ne sais pas grand-chose mais je vais te dire le peu que j'ai.

Après une demi-heure ils rentrèrent au District, et donnèrent le peu d'informations qu'ils ont au reste de l'équipe. Erin aperçut un échange de regards entre Voight et Alvin. L'un disant à l'autre de ne rien dire.

-Quoi ?! Lança-t-elle

-Jay a appelé.

-Quoi ?!

-Détends-toi Erin, Ambre va bien. Il l'a emmené pour un contrôle de routine, il trouvait qu'elle avait les jambes gonflées. Fit Alvin

-Ils sont où ?

-Ils sont rentrés à la maison, il m'a envoyé un message. Ce n'était qu'un œdème, le docteur Manning dit qu'Ambre a bien progressé. Qu'elle parle bien pour son âge, qu'elle est plus grande que les enfants de son âge. Son poids est normal au vu de sa malformation. Ils vont juste la prendre dans quelques jours pour changer la sonde. Déclara Alvin pour rassurer la jeune femme

-Bon on peut se reconcentrer sur l'enquête ? Intervint Voight

Ils y passèrent toute la journée dessus, et vu le dossier sensible, Voight demanda à ce qu'ils restent la nuit pour faire des heures supp' et avancer. Erin attrapa ses affaires pour aller voir un indic, Antonio sur ses pas. Après l'entrevue elle se rendit chez elle, voulant juste voir sa petite fille.

-Hey Babe

-Hey tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-elle en embrassant Jay

-Non, je voulais voir si tu rentrerais tôt quand même.

-Oh non Voight va nous retenir jusqu'à ce qu'on boucle cette affaire. Intervint Antonio.

Erin s'éclipsa dans la chambre d'Ambre. Elle la regarda dormir paisiblement et caressa sa petite joue.

-Je t'aime mon bébé. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front avant de rejoindre Antonio et Jay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **PDV Externe**

Ambre était à son énième séjour à l'hôpital, mais toute l'équipe médical est à ses petits soins, les infirmières prennent le temps de jouer avec elle.

-C'est une petite fille charmante. Fit une infirmière

-Oui. Elle est toujours souriante. Lança Maureen

-Vos parents ne sont pas là ?

-Ils sont au travail, ils devraient arrivés en début de soirée.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit de la petite Ambre 2 ans et 4 mois.

-Lit un hitoire ? Demanda sa petite sœur

-Si tu veux ma belle. Celle avec la princesse Cendrillon ?

-Non ! Avec pincesse des glaces !

Maureen attrapa le livre de la Reine des neiges et commença à lui lire en lui montrant les images. Le docteur Manning et Will regardaient la scène attendrit.

-J'espère que son état s'améliore. Cette petite est un petit ange, elle sourit tout le temps malgré les traitements qu'on lui fait.

-Il faut profiter d'elle autant qu'on peut. C'est ce que mon frère et Erin font. Le magasin qui leur avait promis la chambre est venue et lui ont tout installé. Commenta Will

-Hey !

Les deux médecins se retournèrent vers Erin et Jay. Ils avaient finis leur enquête plus tôt que prévu et comme depuis un moment ils feront leur rapport chez eux, près de la petite Ambre.

-Comment elle va ? Demanda Jay

-Tout va bien, la pompe a été remplacée ainsi que la sonde. Ambre va bien, elle a eu une assistance respiratoire et un kiné est venu lui faire des massages pour son bien-être. Vous allez pouvoir la ramener à la maison, je dois juste vérifier que la sonde n'a pas bougé et que ça ne la gêne pas. Déclara le docteur Manning.

-Et hier ça a été ?

Will prit le relais pour laisser sa collègue allait regarder la petite.

-Elle a été dure à coucher, elle pleurait beaucoup mais on a réussi à la calmer. Elle était un peu apathique dans la journée mais ce n'est pas bien grave.

-Son état ne s'est pas dégradé ? Demanda Jay

-Non, il est stable pour l'instant. Aller ramène ta famille à la maison.

Jay donna une petite tape à son frère avant de rejoindre Erin et Maureen près du lit d'Ambre. Erin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jay regardant Nathalie manier la petite avec précaution.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi princesse.

Erin prit la petite dans les bras, laissant Jay prend son sac d'affaire. La petite famille rentra chez elle, content que le séjour à l'hôpital soit terminé.

Le couple avait pris la route tôt dans la matinée pour arriver sur le lieu de réception, là où ils feront leur mariage. Erin eu le souffle coupé face à la demeure qui se dresse devant eux.

-Jay… T'es fou ! S'exclama-t-elle émue

-Rien n'est trop beau pour ma chérie.

-Maman on dirait un château ! Fit Ambre

-Oui ma chérie tu as vu.

Jay descendit avant de détacher Ambre de son siège auto. La petite mit son sac à dos avant de regarder les lieux, Erin attrapa sa petite main. Un homme en costume arriva pour les accueillir.

-Bienvenue ! Certains de vos amis sont déjà arrivés pour la cérémonie demain.

-Qui ? Demanda Erin

-Nina Shore, Will Halstead, Maggie, Kelly Severide, Stella Kid et Craig Gurwitch.

-Pardon? Craig Gurwitch?! S'exclama Jay

-Oui.

Jay se tourna vers Erin, Mouse est là alors qu'il avait dit qu'il serait en mission. L'homme les emmena dans leur chambre, une grande suite avec une grande salle de bains et un balcon.

-C'est magnifique. Souffla Erin

-Je vous laisse vous installer, je suis dans mon bureau en cas de besoin. Nos équipes sont en train de finir les décorations de votre mariage.

-J'ai vu des poneys dehors ! S'exclama Ambre.

-Tu as vu les chevaux ? Si ton papa et ta maman sont d'accord tu pourras en faire tout à l'heure.

-Maman, maman peut ?

-D'accord mais si Maureen veut venir avec toi.

-Ouiiiiiiii ! S'exclama la petite.

Erin et Jay sourirent face à l'engouement de la petite, voir ses petits yeux s'écarquiller.

-Euh, elle a une pompe et une sonde reliée à son cœur. Fit Erin

-Monsieur Halstead nous a informés de la condition de votre fille. Nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour elle.

-Je resterai avec maman ne t'en fait pas. Intervint Maureen

Les deux filles partirent dans le parc de la demeure à la découverte d'animaux, de nouveaux paysages. Erin ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux préparatifs du mariage, la salle de réception, la salle de bal, la salle pour le cocktail, là où ils échangeront leurs vœux. Jay quant à lui était monté jusqu'à la chambre de Mouse, il voulait voir par lui-même son meilleur ami. Il frappa frénétiquement contre la porte et attendit quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

-Mouse !

-Hey, surprise. Plaisanta le jeune homme

-J'aurai pu venir te chercher pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Ca n'aurait plus été une surprise sinon. Ton frère est passé me prendre.

-Quand même tu aurais pu me dire !

-Comment va la petite Ambre ?

-Elle va bien, enfin aussi bien que le permet sa maladie. Elle a des bons jours et des moins bons. Aujourd'hui est un bon jour.

-C'est cool, c'est cool. Erin est avec elle ?

-Non, Maureen l'a emmené se promener dans le parc. Elles sont proches toutes les deux c'est super.

Ils sortirent dehors pour observer Maureen et Ambre allongées dans l'herbe à regarder les nuages. Jay voulu les embêter et s'amusa à leur lancer des fleurs et de l'herbe qu'il cueillait.

-Papa ! S'exclama Ambre.

Elle attrapa une poignée d'herbe avant de lui lancer dessus.

Ça finit en bataille entre les quatre car forcément Mouse ne fut pas épargné.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 **PDV Externe**

Tout le monde s'était réuni auprès du lac du château, Severide, Mouse et Will s'étaient chargés d'allumer un feu de camps. La plupart des invités étaient là : toute l'équipe du Med, des Renseignements avec en plus Burgess, Roman, Tay, Platt et Crowley. Les gars de la caserne 51, Mouse, de la famille de Jay doit arriver demain avant la cérémonie, de la famille de Voight et Camille aussi. Ainsi que des militaires que Jay connait.

Maureen arriva avec des paquets de Marshmallow à griller alors que Nathalie ramenait les Tagada et autres friandises. Erin portant la petite Ambre dans les bras. Les deux futurs mariés ne veulent pas d'un enterrement de leur vie d'avant comme tout le monde à faire la fête. Ils veulent en truc simple avec les gens qu'ils aiment et leurs deux enfants. Mais surtout, ils voulaient marqués le coup auprès de la petite Ambre, qu'elle est des souvenirs plein la tête. Lui apporter pleins de moments magiques dans sa courte vie.

-Viens près du feu bébé. Souffla Jay en rapprochant la petite de la flambée qu'elle est chaud.

Maureen alla s'assoir juste à côté d'elle.

-Premier grand amour de Jay. Il avait quoi 13ans, Bianca ! Il a voulu tout bien faire, il s'est pris un râteau monumental. Rigola Will

-Mais ce n'est pas gentil. Papa c'est le meilleur du monde ! Fit Ambre en se levant et en enlaçant le cou de son père.

-Je t'aime moi papa. Souffla-t-elle attendrissant tout le monde.

-Je t'aime aussi Monkey, très fort.

-Après il y a eu Hayley. Mon dieu cette fille… Je l'aurai bien viré de chez mon frère à coup de pied dans le derrière. Elle était grotesque, superficielle, arrogante… Un soir elle est venue me trouver à mon hôtel, pour le peu de fois où je revenais à Chicago c'était le pompon. Bref la fille vient me voir, décolleté jusqu'au nombril, et me sort « Je crois que je suis enceinte de ton frère. Je n'en veux pas du môme mais il serait obligé de me versait du fric. Je n'aurai pas à bosser comme ça. » Je l'ai attrapé par les épaules en lui disant de disparaître le plus loin possible de mon frère, que si je la revoyais dans les parages je m'occuperais personnellement d'elle. Et que si elle était vraiment enceinte de lui, de lui laisser le bébé et ne jamais se retourner. Elle n'est jamais revenue ayant sûrement prit ma menace au sérieux. Mais voilà aujourd'hui mon petit frère, avec la plus belle des femmes, avec sa perle rare. Et deux magnifiques petites filles qui font le bonheur de tout le monde. Déclara Will.

Maureen attrapa un Marshmallow et le piqua avant de le mettre au-dessus des flammes.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Ambre

-Ma puce doucement. Souffla Erin.

-Désolée maman.

-C'est pour pas que tu te fasses mal trésor. Je crois que ton bonbon est prêt. Sourit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

Maureen lui en tendit un qu'elle avait grillé.

-Erin était en patrouille, ça faisait deux ans qu'elle y était. C'était le 1er Avril, elle a demandé où était Voight avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires. Elle avait mis un seau d'eau au-dessus du casier d'Hank de sorte que lorsqu'il ouvre tout lui tombe dessus. Arroseur-Arrosé, il a ouvert la porte du casier de côté, mais elle ne s'attendait pas au sceau de farine au-dessus de son casier à elle. On aurait dit un fantôme patrouilleur. Le sergent Platt est arrivée à ce moment-là et l'a envoyé pour un vol à l'étalage sans qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller avant. Raconta Alvin.

-C'est vrai maman ? Demanda Ambre

-Oui, toute pleine de farine. Fit-elle en embrassant le front de la petite.

-Quand on était petit, avec Jay on aimait bien aller campé sur la petite île rattachés au terrain de la cabane de notre grand-père dans le Wisconsin. Jay a été se coucher avant de se lever en bondissant en hurlant qu'il y avait des bêtes sur lui. J'avais mis du poil à gratter dans son duvet. Rigola Will

Tout le monde rigola en imaginant la scène.

-On ira un jour maman ? Demanda Ambre

-Oui mon cœur.

-Tu verras c'est trop bien. Intervint Maureen.

Mouse raconta une anecdote sur l'armée, pour un anniversaire de Jay sur le terrain. Les blagues que les garçons lui avaient faites. Ambre qui s'amusait à griller ses marshmallows en donnant un à Louie Casey.

-Erin avait quoi 17ans, Hank organisé un barbecue chez lui avec plein de collègues pour le 4 Juillet. Erin a mis le feu à la nappe.

Tout le monde rigola, Erin se renfrognant. Jay l'enlaça avant de déposer un doux baiser dans son cou.

-Je t'aime Lindsay. Souffla-t-il

-Je t'aime aussi Halstead.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, d'anecdotes, d'histoires autour du feu, en mangeant un peu n'importe quoi.

-Maureen où est Ambre ? Demanda Erin

-Elle est avec Louie.

Mais le petit Louie joue tout seul près du feu. Gabby se mit à sa hauteur pour lui demander où est passé la petite. Il pointa du doigt l'orée de la petite forêt. Ambre était assise les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine.

-Ambre ma puce ? Appela doucement Erin

Mais elle se mit à hurler hystérique avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-AMBRE !

Jay la rejoignit, ils partirent à sa recherche, tout le monde s'y mit pour la retrouver au plus vite. Jay la retrouva recroquevillait contre le tronc d'un arbre, les lèvres bleues, le visage pâle et la respiration très rapide.

-Papa ? Fit Maureen

-Cours dans la chambre prendre sa bouteille à oxygène.

Il s'approcha doucement de la petite et caressa son front pour en dégageant ses cheveux.

-Hey ma princesse, tout va bien. Papa est là.

Il envoya un message à Erin pour lui dire qu'il l'a retrouvé et qu'il l'a ramené auprès du feu. Le plus délicatement possible Jay la prit dans ses bras et ils retournèrent auprès du feu. La plus part était de retour autour du feu. Jay l'installa contre lui essayant de la réchauffer.

-Elle fait une crise. Il faut l'oxygéner. Fit Nathalie

-La bouteille ! Lança Maureen en arrivant en courant.

Erin qui était arrivée aussi, s'agenouilla devant la petite Ambre et lui mit délicatement le masque sur le visage. Will mit une petite couverture sur la petite. Pour combler le silence Severide commença à raconter une anecdote à la caserne.

-Mmmmm papa ? Murmura Ambre

-Ca va ma chérie ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la petite

-Rien ma puce, tout va bien. Tu as fait une crise.

-Tu as mal quelque part Sweetie ? Demanda Erin

-Non, je peux garder le masque ?

-Si tu veux mon ange.

Hermann raconta à son tour une histoire mais surtout pour les enfants. Maureen était allée s'asseoir à côté de Mouse qui lui racontait des conneries que Jay a pu faire à l'armée et à l'académie.

Ils allèrent se coucher tard, Maureen partagea son lit avec Ambre. La petite recroquevillée contre sa sœur. Erin sourit attendrie et heureuse de voir ses deux filles aussi proche. Elle avait tellement eu peur que Maureen ne lui pardonne jamais.

-Tu viens te coucher ma chérie ? Demanda Jay

-J'arrive.

-Elle va bien.

-J'ai eu peur quand elle est partie comme ça après avoir hurlé. Souffla Erin

-Elle va bien mon cœur, elle a son masque pour la nuit, et Maureen est avec elle.

-Et si…et si c'est un signe avant-coureur qu'elle va…

-Er. Vient te coucher elle va bien.

Le couple fila sous les couvertures, Erin s'endormit la tête sur le torse de Jay, au son de ses battements de cœur. Une douce musique pour elle.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

 **PDV Externe**

Les garçons avaient réussis à kidnapper Jay tout de suite après le petit déjeuner pour le préparer avant la cérémonie. Il avait juste eu le temps d'échanger un bisou avec Erin avant que les gars ne le poussent vers la sortie.

Erin avait dit aux filles qu'elle allait prendre une douche avant de les laisser la préparer. Mais elle n'en fit rien et quitta le château pour aller se promener à travers le parc. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, de loin elle aperçut des voitures arrivées. Jay en costard aller à leur rencontre, enlacés des gens.

- _Sa famille sûrement_. Pensa Erin.

Will qui discutait avec un de leur oncle s'excusa avant de rejoindre Jay.

-Hey frangin. Je vous l'emprunte quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? P'pa est là ?

-Non pas encore. J'ai eu un message de Nina. Erin n'est pas dans votre chambre, elles ne la trouvent pas. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche mais apparemment elle ne l'a pas fait.

-Elle est sûrement avec les filles.

-Non, Gabby ne l'a pas vu.

-Ok.

Jay se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant d'observer les alentours du parc. Elle est forcément quelque part. Il tourna pendant une heure avant de finalement la trouver, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, habillé d'une jolie robe verte. Elle tourna la tête vers lui en l'entend approcher. A force de pleurer ses yeux sont devenus vert émeraude. Jay caressa doucement sa joue avant de s'asseoir face à elle. Sans un mot il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jay doucement

Erin secoua la tête négativement sans rien dire.

-Hey, pas de secret entre nous tu te souviens ? Souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue.

-C'est juste… J'ai tellement peur… Murmura-t-elle

-Du mariage ? Demanda-t-il

Elle hocha la tête d'haut en bas, les larmes coulant le long de son beau visage.

-Hey, on peut l'annuler si tu veux. On annule, et on reste comme ça, ça me va aussi. Je comprends tes craintes, tu n'as jamais connu ça. Tu n'as vu que la rue et la violence, ton père violent avec Bunny, ses autres compagnons… Tu as dû abandonner ta fille. Et les exemples que tu as eu : la femme de Voight est morte, Olinski s'est séparé de sa femme. Antonio est divorcé. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on annule tout, je veux seulement ton bonheur, je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Si le mariage te fait peur on peut seulement se pacser et on verra dans plusieurs années pour le mariage. Déclara-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime…Je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai juste peur…peur qu'une fois marié tu… tu te désintéresses parce… parce qu'on sera lié et que je t'appartiendrai.

-Jamais au grand jamais je ne me désintéresserai de toi Erin. C'est ton visage d'ange que je veux voir tous les jours, ce beau sourire que seul toi c'est faire le matin quand je me réveille. C'est toi que je veux serrer dans mes bras quand on est à la maison, ou pour me remonter le moral pendant une affaire compliquée. C'est ton parfum vanillé que je veux sentir tous les jours dans la voiture, dans le lit, dans la maison… C'est à toi que je veux faire découvrir le monde.

Erin enfouit son visage dans le torse de Jay. Il referma ses grands bras autour de sa taille et caressa doucement son dos.

-Je t'aime ma puce.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé sans rien dire.

-On va rejoindre tout le monde et leur dire qu'on annule.

-Non. Non, on n'annule pas. Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Que tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance. Déclara Erin en se redressant.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda Jay

-Oui. J'ai juste eu un coup de cafard, la santé d'Ambre, la peur du mariage, rencontrer ta famille… J'ai peur qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas.

-Ils t'accepteront, et puis sinon tant pis. On ne vit pas pour eux. Et Ambre sera heureuse, ça va être grandiose pour elle. Déclara Jay

-Oui. Il faut…Il faut que j'aille me préparer.

Jay se leva en même temps qu'elle, il l'attira une dernière fois contre lui avant de la libérer qu'elle aille se préparer.

-Alors ? Demanda Will

-Une petite angoisse rien d'inquiétant.

-Ouais, hey. J'ai retrouvé ça la dernière fois chez moi. Je crois que ça correspond au moment.

-Merci vieux.

Erin avait enfilé sa robe de mariée avec l'aide de Brett et Platt. Sylvie s'occupa de boucler et coiffé les cheveux d'Erin, avant de placer le diadème sur la tête de la jeune femme.

-Où sont les filles ? Demanda Erin

-Juste à côté Nathalie est en train d'habiller Ambre.

-Fermes les yeux, je vais te maquiller tu seras parfaite. Commenta Platt

Après plusieurs longues minutes Erin fut prête. Platt la détailla les larmes aux yeux. Sara entra dans la chambre dans sa petite robe blanche joliment coiffé. Erin remarqua ses lèvres bleues et sa peau pâle, elle se baissa au niveau de sa fille et caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Ca va ma puce ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui.

-Tu veux aller mettre ton masque un petit peu le temps qu'on se termine ?

Ambre disparut dans son côté de chambre vite rejoint par Maureen. Erin remercia les filles avant de rejoindre ses enfants. Elle détailla Maureen du coin de l'œil dans sa belle robe beige, ses cheveux bouclés reposant sur une épaule.

-Tu es sublime ! Lança l'adolescente

-Tu es très jolie aussi ma grande.

Un petit coup retentit contre la porte, Maggie fit son apparition dans la chambre.

-Hey, tout le monde est prêt en bas. Je venais chercher la puce.

-Merci Maggie. Fit Erin

Elle se baissa au niveau d'Ambre et l'attira dans ses bras. La jeune femme embrassa tendrement son front avant de la libérer.

-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Je t'aime aussi maman, on dirait que tu es une princesse.

Erin attrapa une petite boîte qu'elle tendit à Ambre.

-C'est pour toi mon cœur. Souffla-t-elle.

La petite la regarda les yeux pétillants avant d'ouvrir l'écrin. Une petite fée en diamant enlaçant un cœur repose sur le coussin.

-Wahoo c'est trop beau maman ! S'exclama Ambre

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui !

Erin lui accrocha autour du cou avant de lui faire un câlin et d'embrasser sa joue. Maggie emmena les filles avec elle. Hank entra dans la chambre avant d'avoir le souffle coupé en voyant Erin.

-Tu es sublime. Fit-il

-Merci Hank.

-Prête ? Tout le monde attend en bas, on a pris du retard.

-Je sais, c'est ma faute. J'étais avec Ambre.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu profites de ta fille. Déclara Voight

Il tendit son bras à Erin avant qu'ils ne descendent. Des chaussures de Cendrillon ont été installées un peu partout dans la demeure. « All of Me » de John Legend commença à raisonner dans la pièce, tout le public se leva et les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte. Erin fit son entrée au bras de Voight, la respiration de Jay se bloqua dans sa gorge en voyant la splendide créature qui s'approchait. Dire qu'elle est splendide serait un aféisme. Sa robe flottait autour d'elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui. Il lui sourit heureux d'en faire dans quelques minutes Madame Halstead.

-Halstead. Déclara Voight en posant la main d'Erin sur celle du jeune homme.

Jay sourit en se tournant vers sa future femme, et se perdit dans ses yeux verts pétillants de bonheur.

-Avant qu'on échange nos vœux je voudrai te donner quelque chose. Souffla Jay

Erin le regarda surprit. Il sortit une bague de sa poche, avec plusieurs anneaux en un et un diamant rouge au centre. Il attrapa la main droite d'Erin et la passa à son doigt.

-Elle appartenait à ma mère. Et elle dans la famille depuis des siècles, avec Will on s'est arrêtée au 11ème siècle. Elle nous l'avait donné en disant qu'elle reviendrait à celui qui se marierait en premier, en pensant que ça serait Will. Mais manque de chance pour lui, j'ai trouvé ma perle rare. Souffla Jay.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

 **PDV Externe**

Ambre apporta les alliances à ses parents, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui réchauffa le cœur du couple. Jay attrapa la petite dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Erin.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire, et au moment où leurs lèvres se scellèrent des centaines de paillettes leur dégringolèrent dessus. Ambre leva les bras vers le plafond, admirant toutes ses paillettes lui tomber dessus. Erin sourit heureuse de ce petite moment magique pour leur petite fille gravement malade. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Jay qui enlaça sa taille. Hank les prit en photos avant de disparaître rapidement. La chanson reprit, Jay entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Erin et ils quittèrent les lieux sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Tout le monde se dirigea vers le vin d'honneur qui était donné dans une des salles du château. Des bandes de toiles ont été accroché au plafond avec des petites ampoules dessus pour éclairer.

-Halstead n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Déclara Cruz en avalant un petit four.

-C'est clair. T'as vu la fontaine dehors ? Ils sont en train d'allumer toutes les bougies qu'ils ont mises dans l'eau. Fit Otis

-Hey hey regarde ! Lança Cruz en attrapant deux coupes de champagne rouge.

-Un peu de tenue. Intervint Casey

La petite Ambre réapparut dans une robe de princesse blanche avec des touches de rose, suivit de ses parents.

-Mais tu es sublime ! Aaah je veux être ton amoureux ! S'exclama Antonio en s'approchant de la petite.

-Non ! S'exclama la petite en souriant.

Antonio fit une tête choquée pendant attendrir la petite pour qu'elle change d'avis mais elle n'en démordit pas.

-Moi je veux épouser oncle Mouse !

-Moi aussi je veux ! Fit Mouse qui jouait le jeu.

Il savait à quel point la vie peut être fragile et qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant. Il sortit une petite bague de sa poche.

-Ambre Halstead, ma filleule et la fille de mon meilleur amie, veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Mouse

-Oui ! S'exclama la petite en se jetant dans les bras de Mouse

Tout le monde applaudit, Mouse passa la bague au doigt de la petite.

-Mouse t'aurait pas dû pour la bague. Fit Jay

-C'est ma filleule, et je n'aurai peut-être pas la chance de lui faire de cadeau aussi longtemps.

Erin tapa doucement sur son verre pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Elle joua nerveusement avec un pli de sa robe.

-Je voulais, enfin je dis « je » mais je parle au nom de Jay également. On est heureux que vous soyez tous venu pour notre mariage, ça nous touche. Et on voulait particulièrement remercier notre famille qui est toujours là pour nous. Qui est là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, toujours là pour nous aider avec la maladie d'Ambre.

Jay la rejoignit et embrassa le front de sa femme.

-Mme Halstead. Fit-il en souriant

-J'approuve ce que ma magnifique femme a dit, on a appris que notre petite fille est gravement malade. Mais malgré la terrible nouvelle on a pu compter sur notre famille. Et je vous remercie du fond du cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau devant tout le monde avant que les gens ne viennent les féliciter. Jay en profita pour kidnapper Erin pour la présenter à sa famille. Le manager des lieux invita tout le monde à se diriger vers la salle où se passe le repas. Les lieux ont été décorés dans les tons violets pailletés. Les témoins commencèrent à faire leurs discours : Will, Mouse, Burgess, Antonio, Brett, Platt, Severide, Gabby, Boden et Voight se succédèrent les uns après les autres pour prendre la parole.

-Tu manges un petit peu Ambre s'il te plaît ? Souffla Erin

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Ambre ma puce. S'il te plaît.

Jay se leva et prit la petite dans ses bras avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Il attrapa une fourchette de légumes et fit manger Ambre.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

La petite hocha les épaules mais mangea tout de même un petit peu. Erin caressa ses cheveux en souriant. Elle se pencha vers sa fille avant de lui murmurer quelque chose ce qui fit sourire la petite.

-Désolé de vous déranger, j'espère que vous avez aimé le plat qui était succulent pour ma part. Il se trouve que nous avons un cadeau pour les jeunes mariés. Déclara le docteur Rhodes.

Maggie attrapa le micro :

-Nous avons créé une association pour les enfants souffrant de la même maladie qu'Ambre. Leur apporter un accompagnement, des soutiens… Que cette maladie soit mieux connue et que chacun sache quoi faire pour en profiter un maximum.

April fit signe à Ambre de la rejoindre. La petite bondit des jambes de son père et rejoignit l'infirmière. La directrice du Chicago Med prit à son tour le micro.

-J'ai eu tout à l'heure un appel, nous avons mis en « service » l'association depuis plusieurs jours. Notamment sur Internet avec l'aide de Nina Shore. Et la personne au téléphone a vu la page de l'association pour Ambre, et a été touché par la petite. Par son histoire qu'on a écrite, les photos qu'on a partagées d'elle montrant profitent tout de même de la vie. Et il se trouve que cette personne à un membre de sa famille en mort cérébrale, et il serait prêt à faire don des organes pour la petite si elle est compatible.

Erin se mis à pleurer, Jay l'enlaça en pleurant également. Ils enlacèrent tour à tour l'équipe du Med sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

-J'irai mieux ? Demanda Ambre

-Oui mon trésor. Tu iras mieux ma puce. Souffla Erin en l'embrassant.

Le repas se termina tranquillement, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux avec l'aide des deux filles. Hank leur tendit un livre avec une couverture ancienne avec une reliure magnifique. Jay l'ouvrit doucement pour découvrir des photos d'Ambre depuis l'échographie jusqu'au moment de l'échange de vœux où les paillettes leur tombaient dessus.

-Vous pourrez le continuer au fur et à mesure comme ça. Toujours un souvenir d'elle, un souvenir des bons moments avec elle si son état s'aggrave. Commenta Voight en embrassant le front d'Ambre.

-Merci Hank. Fit Erin

-C'est un appareil photo à tirage immédiat ? Demanda Maureen

-Oui. Tiens, ça sera à toi d'illustrer les moments de joie d'Ambre. Déclara Voight à l'adolescente en lui tendant l'appareil.

-Merci.

Ils allèrent tous danser, Jay et Erin ouvrant le bal. Mouse prit Ambre dans les bras pour danser avec elle, à cause de son cœur elle ne peut pas faire de trucs demandant trop d'effort. Mais tout le monde a prévu le coup et compte porter la petite pour lui faire profiter de la soirée.

-Si tout le monde peut sortir dehors ! Demanda Erin

-Viens là ma puce. Lança Jay en attrapant Ambre.

Ils sortirent dans le parc du château illuminé de lampions, et admirèrent le feu d'artifice qui fut tiré en l'honneur des mariés. Une idée de Jay pour un mariage de rêve pour Erin.

-T'es le meilleur. Souffla Erin en embrassant Jay

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon cœur.

-Je t'aime.

-Je vous aime aussi Madame Halstead. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 **PDV Externe**

Jay remonta rapidement le couloir de l'hôpital, mais fut stoppé par son frère.

-Tu ne devrais pas être partis en lune de miel toi ? Lança le plus grand des deux.

-Si, mais je voulais venir voir Ambre avant de partir.

-Jay elle ira bien. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, on travaille sur cette possible greffe. Et elle ne sera pas seule. J'irai la voir souvent qu'elle ne se sente pas seule.

-Maureen a dit qu'elle passerait la voir à chaque fois qu'elle n'a pas cours. En attendant que Brett ou Antonio ne finissent le boulot.

Il dépassa le médecin avant d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. La petite est allongée dans le lit entourée de ses doudous préférés. Son plaid tout doux posé par-dessus la couverture de l'hôpital.

-Papa ?

-Oui Monkie ?

-Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi je suis malade ? J'ai été méchante ?

-Ma puce, on ne décide pas qui est malade et qui ne l'est pas. Sinon personne ne serait malade. Ça arrive comme ça, et malheureusement c'est tombé sur toi. Mais on est là Monkie et on ne te laissera pas seule, on va combattre ensemble, parce qu'on est la team Halstead.

-J'ai peur de mourir papa.

-Je sais mon petit ange, on a tous peur. Mais ça va aller je te le promets. On fera plein de choses superbes avant que ça n'arrive…

-Tu resteras toujours avec moi ?

-Toujours. Maman, moi, Maureen, on sera toujours là pour toi ma puce. On ne t'abandonnera jamais, jamais. Tu es notre petite étoile.

-Je t'aime papa.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. Souffla-t-il en embrassant la tempe de la petite.

Il se retint de pleurer et la serra le plus fort possible contre lui en faisant attention à sa sonde.

-Je t'aime tellement mon ange, mon petit bébé.

-Je ne suis pas petite ! S'exclama Ambre

-Tu resteras toujours petite pour moi mon trésor.

Il caressa la joue de la petite et lut la tristesse dans les yeux de la petite. Erin qui avait assisté à la scène depuis l'encadrement de la porte eu un pincement au cœur. Elle les rejoignit sans rien dire, et enlaça la petite Ambre.

-Tu t'appelles Madame Halstead ! Rigola la petite

-Et oui.

Ils passèrent un peu de temps avec leur petite fille avant de rejoindre O'Hare Airport pour prendre leur avion. Le couple partit pour Biarritz pour faire la fête. Voight qui leur paye entièrement leur voyage de noces, et pour faire original il les a envoyé faire une tournée de fête avec un gars qu'il a rencontré grâce à Severide. Le sergent juge qu'ils doivent lâcher un peu pied et profiter de la vie et de leur jeune âge. Le vol dura longtemps, mais Erin dormit une partie du temps sur l'épaule de Jay. Il sourit à l'idée qu'elle va voir pour la première fois l'océan et qu'ils vont s'amuser comme ils n'ont jamais fait. Car Erin a eu une enfance malheureuse avec Bunny, son père et Charlie avant que Voight ne la remette sur les rails. Et lui il est partit directement à l'armée. Puis est venue les Renseignements, leur installation ensemble, Maureen puis Ambre et leur rôle de parents.

Un taxi les attendait à l'aéroport, Jay tînt la porte à Erin, ce qui fit sourire le chauffeur de voir encore de la galanterie. Il les déposa dans un magnifique hôtel, le maître des lieux les accueillit avant que leurs valises ne soient montées dans leur suite.

-Viens voir. Souffla Jay en attrapant la main d'Erin

Le couple quitta l'hôtel, Jay fit traverser la route avant de demander à Erin de fermer les yeux. La jeune femme sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer légèrement dans le sol, ils marchèrent encore un peu avant que Jay ne lui dise d'ouvrir les yeux. La détective admira l'étendue d'eau devant elle, l'océan qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

-J'ai encore mieux. Souffla Jay

Il l'entraîna de nouveau avec lui, un homme avait l'air de les attendre un peu plus loin.

-Jay

-Ben. Ca fait un bail.

-Ouais, désolé de ne pas être venu à ton mariage.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-J'ai entendu dire pour votre fille. J'en suis désolé. Si un jour vous voulez lui faire voir du pays, vous êtes les bienvenues ici.

-Merci vieux.

Il leur tendit deux combinaisons avant de leur expliquer qu'il va les emmener surfer. Après ça ils enchaînèrent les fêtes à Biarritz, Ibiza, au Royaume-Uni, en Allemagne, en Italie, à Singapour, en Argentine, au Canada et enfin les Etats-Unis. L'équipe avait suivi leur aventure via internet et les photos et vidéos postés des soirées où on pouvait les voir apparaître. Ils étaient vite retourner auprès de la petite Ambre.

-Papa ! Maman ! S'exclama Ambre

-Trésor ! Souffla Erin en embrassant le front de la petite.

-Avec Maureen et Maggie ont a été voir le feu d'artifice !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui Maggie m'a permis d'emmener Ambre à la Navy Pier pour le feu d'artifice et faire un tour de grande roue. Intervint la jeune fille.

Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble chez eux, l'opération d'Ambre étant dans une semaine. Jay alla border la petite avant de rejoindre les deux filles dans le salon.

-Ton insigne te manquait déjà ? Plaisanta Maureen

-Les gars ont une enquête, je vais les rejoindre. Profitez d'une soirée entre filles.

Erin se leva avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

-Soit prudent.

-Toujours. Fit-il en l'embrassant

-Ado dans la pièce ! Plaisanta Maureen en se cachant les yeux

Ils rigolèrent avant que Jay ne parte pour rejoindre l'équipe sur la scène de crime.

-Bah tu n'es pas parti faire encore la fête ?! Lança Ruzzek

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? Se moqua Jay

-Nooooon, tu es juste parti participer aux meilleures soirées du monde !

-Au bras de la plus jolie créature ! Renchérit Atwater.

Jay rigola avant des rejoindre les détectives plus anciens, il échangea une poignée de main avec Voight avant de regarder leur victime.

-Comment va madame Halstead? Demanda Antonio

-Bien, elle profite d'une soirée fille avec Maureen.

-Vous avez reprit Ambre ?

-Oui.

Après avoir récolté les indices et témoignages ils retournèrent au District pour tout recoller ensemble. Ils passèrent la nuit à travailler dessus, une nouvelle victime ayant été découverte quelques heures après la première.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Tout le monde se retourna au moment où deux petits bras enlacèrent les jambes de Jay.

-Hey ma princesse.

Le détective se baissa au niveau de sa fille. Elle passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Jay. Ce dernier caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de se relever en la portant. Il nota sa respiration rapide et son petit cœur battre rapidement contre lui.

-Tu as été sage avec maman ? Souffla-t-il

-Oui.

-Elle est restée dans son lit un long moment.

-Tu veux essayer ma chaise ? Souffla Jay à l'oreille de la petite Ambre.

La petite hocha la tête, il la posa doucement sur la chaise avant de rejoindre Erin et de l'embrasser. Maureen apparut avec du café pour tout le monde et des donuts tout chaud.

-Aaah ça c'est super ! Lança Antonio

-Comment va Ambre ? Demanda Jay

-Elle a des palpitations et respire rapidement. Elle avait des œdèmes à l'abdomen tout à l'heure. Fit Erin

-Elle est opérée la semaine prochaine. Fit-il

-J'espère que ça ira. Souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

 **PDV Externe**

-Je n'en reviens pas que toi et Halstead vous vous êtes mariés. Lança Ruzzek

-Et oui, pourquoi tu es vexé parce qu'on a été jusqu'au bout nous ? Contrairement à toi et Burgess ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous aviez le plan ultime !

-Bon point. Où sont les filles ? Demanda le policier pour changer de conversation.

-Maureen a emmené Ambre au concert.

-Tu n'as pas peur de les laisser ? Je veux dire avec les problèmes de santé de la petite.

-Non, Maureen s'est y faire face. Déclara Erin en souriant.

Ambre dansait près de sa sœur en écoutant la musique, Maureen la prit en photo avant de profiter du concert aussi.

-Elle est où maman ? Demanda la petite

-Elle surveille le concert un peu plus loin.

-Tu crois que je pourrais faire de la musique aussi ?

-Oui, tu aimerais faire quoi comme musique ?

-La guitare ça me fera mal à mon tuyau, alors du piano. Non je veux danser ! S'exclama la petite.

-Tu te souviens du film qu'on a été voir avant-hier ? Demanda Maureen

-Oui avec les bonhommes bleues !

Pour faire oublier le traitement lourd à la petite, Maureen et ses parents l'emmènent faire plein de chose : cinéma, théâtre, elle cuisine avec Erin…

-On pourra aller voir celui avec les gens qui attrapent les fantômes ? Demanda Ambre

-GostBuster ?

-Oui !

-Okay si tu veux.

Un véhicule s'approcha à toute allure de la foule, et des tirs se firent entendre. Les gens commencèrent à partir en courant, certains pas assez rapide. Une femme passa près des deux filles, totalement paniquée :

-Courrez ! Il va nous tuer ! S'écria-t-elle avant de prendre la fuite

Maureen regarda autour d'elle, les gens courraient dans tous les sens, une voiture faisait feu et se dirigeait vers elles. L'adolescente baissa le regard pour voir sa petite sœur de 4 ans en larmes apeurée. Elle ne peut pas courir et même en la prenant dans ses bras et en courant elle lui fera mal à cause de la sonde, et fera des soubresauts violents pour son petit cœur.

-On va mourir ? Murmura Ambre

-Non ma puce, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

Elle attrapa sa main et l'attira un peu plus loin poussant les gens, tentant de protéger la petite de la bousculade. Elles trouvèrent refuge près d'un conteneur, Maureen demanda à Ambre de se recroqueviller avant de se mettre par-dessus elle. Pour la protéger de coups éventuels de la part de la foule.

-Baissez-vous ! S'exclama-t-elle aux gens près d'elle.

Les gens la regardaient comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

-Baissez-vous que la police puisse lui tirer dessus !

Certains l'écoutèrent et se mirent au sol lançant accès aux policiers d'approcher pour avoir un angle de tir sur le véhicule. Après plusieurs minutes le véhicule disparut, les gens commencèrent à se relever, les policiers commençant à prendre des dépositions, appeler des secours, des supérieurs pour gérer la situation… Erin se tenait auprès d'une femme blessée, Ruzzek et elle n'avaient pas eu d'angle de tir à cause de la foule courant dans tous les sens devant eux.

-Il me faut des secours maintenant ! Fit-elle.

Elle croisa le regard de son partenaire avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse.

-Maureen ! Ambre ! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle accourut dans la direction où les filles devaient être, mais ne trouva personne. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, elle demanda à plusieurs policiers mais ils ne les avaient pas vue. Une femme lui dit qu'elle les avait vus, qu'elle leur avait dit de courir mais qu'elles n'avaient pas bougés.

-Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas courut ? Demanda Ruzzek qui était à ses côtés.

-Ambre…Ambre ne peut pas. Maureen a dû penser que si elle l'a portait elle lui aurait fait mal, aurait aggravé son cas.

-Voight vient d'arriver je vais le rejoindre, commencer le topo. Tu me rejoints ? Les filles sont peut-être retournées vers les ambulances.

Il rejoignit son patron qui donnait déjà les premières intrusions.

-Où est Erin ? Demanda-t-il

-Elle cherche les filles, elles étaient au concert.

La jeune femme arriva au même moment.

-Jay ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant

-Elles vont bien Er ! Maureen a demandé à Ambre de s'accroupir dans un coin et s'est mise par-dessus pour la protéger. Elle a demandé aux autres gens de faire de même pour laisser le champ libre de tir à la police. Elles sont à l'intérieur dans le poste de « secours ».

Elle ignora Voight et le fait qu'elle avait un boulot à faire. Là tout de suite elle a besoin de voir ses filles.

-Maman ! S'exclama Ambre

-Mon ange. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, j'ai obéis à Mau !

-C'est bien ma puce. Je vais demander à une patrouille de vous ramener à la maison, et appeler oncle Will pour qu'il vous garde. Fit-elle

Maureen arriva au même moment avec une bouteille d'eau. Elle enlaça sa mère et ne dit rien pendant un moment. Jay embrassa leurs cheveux.

-Nina est là, elle va ramener les filles avec elle. Souffla-t-il

-Bien.

-Tu vas attraper le méchant ? Demanda Ambre

-Oui, on va aller attraper le méchant et le mettre en prison. Fit Jay en embrassant son front.

-Je t'aime papa.

-Je t'aime aussi ma petite étoile. Sourit-il

Jay pressa doucement l'épaule d'Erin avant de rejoindre le reste de l'unité. Vite rejoint par Erin qui avait défait sa cravate, elle fit le topo de ce qu'elle avait vu. Voight demanda l'assistance du FBI pour cette enquête des fois que ça serait terroriste.

Au District les Détectives continuent de creuser les pistes, Jay accompagna Atwater pour aller interroger les parents du jeune rappeur qui a été blessé. Erin creusant une autre piste avec l'aide d'Antonio. Elle avait troqué son uniforme de patrouille pour des habits civils.

-Alors l'opération c'est dans trois jours ? Demanda le portoricain

-Oui, Ambre doit y aller demain pour qu'ils puissent commencer à la préparer doucement et préparer son cœur. Le docteur Charles doit la voir pour lui expliquer ce qu'il va se passer.

-Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour qu'on lui explique toute la procédure ?

-Moi je trouve que si, mais d'après eux non. On a demandé à être présent pendant qu'il lui explique l'opération, d'après Will ça n'enchante pas le Docteur Charles que les parents soient présents.

-C'est vous les parents, c'est à vous de décider. Fit Antonio

-Ouais, mais j'ai peur qu'en…qu'en m'opposant à eux, tu sais, qu'ils annulent l'opération.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Et puis ce n'est pas le docteur Charles qui décide c'est Mme Goodwin.

-J'ai peut-être une piste. Fit-elle

Elle lui montra ce qu'elle a découvert avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans le bureau de Voight pour le mettre au courant.

-Donc ce n'est pas un acte terrorisme mais juste une putain de guerre de gang qui a manqué de te coûter la vie et coûter la vie à mes petites-filles ! S'exclama-t-il

-J'appelle Jay et Al pour leur dire. Lança Antonio en s'éloignant.

Erin, quant à elle descendit pour informer le sergent Platt.

-Oh Erin, j'ai eu Goodwin du Chicago Med, l'opération d'Ambre va être avancée à après-demain. Il faut que tu leurs amène Ambre demain dans la matinée.

-D'accord merci sergent.

Elle envoya un texto à Jay pour lui dire, et rentra en collision avec quelqu'un.

-Tentative de meurtre ? Plaisanta la voix

-Je n'oserai pas tenter quelque chose sur mon magnifique époux.

Jay embrassa ses cheveux avant de retourner dans l'open-space pour travailler sur ce qu'il a découvert avec les personnes qu'il a interrogé.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

 **PDV Externe**

Voight monta à l'étage des Renseignements, ils n'ont pas d'enquête pour le moment. Ils ont réussi à retrouver celui qui a provoqué la guerre des gangs et faire tout cesser. Mais ils se retrouvent avec une tonne de paperasse à faire.

-Kiddo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ambre ne se fait pas opérer aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il surprit de voir la jeune femme derrière son bureau au lieu d'être avec sa petite fille.

Erin lui afficha un pauvre sourire alors que le Commandant Crowley sort du bureau du sergent.

-C'est moi qui lui est dit de venir travailler. On ne peut pas se permettre que nos officiers ne viennent au travail que quand bon leur semble.

-Sauf votre respect, sa petite fille de 4 ans et gravement malade et va recevoir une greffe aujourd'hui.

-Comme beaucoup dans son cas.

-On parle d'une petite fille de 4 ans, qui subit un traitement lourd et des séjours à l'hôpital à répétitions depuis qu'elle est née. D'une petite fille qui malgré tout garde le moral et qui va se voir greffer un cœur et poumon ! S'exclama Voight

-C'est bon Hank, Jay est avec elle. Souffla Erin

Elle se reconcentra tant bien que mal dans son rapport, bien que son esprit soit avec sa petite fille. La jeune femme revoit encore le visage baigné de larmes d'Ambre lorsqu'elle a dû la laisser à l'hôpital. Lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, qu'elle devait aller travailler. Les sanglots de la petite lui ont déchirés le cœur.

-Vous n'avez pas de cœur. Commenta Antonio

-Je vous demande pardon Détective ?! Siffla Crowley en se retournant vers le portoricain

-Ça change quoi qu'Erin soit ici ou non ? Nous n'avons pas d'enquête, la paperasse peut attendre la fin de l'opération de la petite ! On se sacrifie pour ce métier, on a bien le droit de faire des entraves par moment ! Continua Antonio.

Le téléphone d'Erin sonna, elle s'éclipsa dans leur salle de pause pour y répondre sans avoir les foudres du Commandant.

« Allô ?

-Er… »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans l'open-space, les policiers se retournèrent pour découvrir Erin par terre. Antonio qui était le plus près mais aussi le plus rapide la rejoignit.

-Hey…

Il dégagea les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme, et essuya doucement ses joues.

-Erin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il doucement

-Ils….ils annulent…ils annulent l'opération. L'ambulance…l'ambulance qui transportait le cœur a été emboutit, le véhicule a été secoué…

Et donc les organes aussi. Pensèrent tout le monde.

Le portoricain attira Erin dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sans rien dire. Au bout de 20 minutes ils arrivèrent au Chicago Med, étant la seule place où ils doivent être pour le moment peu importe les dire de Crowley. Erin se réfugia dans les bras de Jay.

Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent sur Jeff Clarke portant une boîte rouge et blanche.

-Géniale Jeff ! Amènes les au docteur Rhodes qu'il les examine rapidement ! Lança Maggie

Les détectives se tournèrent vers l'infirmière en chef.

-On ne connait pas l'intensité du choc, si ça se trouve ce n'était rien et les organes sont peut-être bons. On ne va pas perdre une chance de sauver la petite. Je vous tiens au courant.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Les médecins ont emmenés la petite Ambre au bloc pour la préparer.

-Maggie je peux voir Ambre ? Demanda Erin

L'infirmière lui fit signe de la suivre, elle enfila une blouse de protection, et dû se laver les mains. Ambre est sur la table d'opération, endormie avec deux infirmières qui surveillent ses constantes. Erin pu entrer à l'intérieur, elle s'accroupie près d'Ambre. Elle caressa doucement son front, elle n'aime pas voir l'énorme tuyau dans la bouche de la petite.

-Je t'aime mon ange. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son front

-Il faut sortir chérie. Fit Maggie

Elles retournèrent dans la salle d'attente avec les autres, Jay enlaça la taille d'Erin et embrassa son front. Jeff entra au même moment dans la pièce.

-Les organes sont intacts, elle va pouvoir être opéré. Sourit Jeff

Erin bondit dans les bras de Jay heureuse. La vie va enfin leur sourire, leur petite fille va enfin pouvoir vivre comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. Il n'y avait rien à faire en attendant, cela va prendre des heures… Voight ordonna aux autres de retourner au District faire de la paperasse avant de partir à son tour.

-Tenez nous au courant. Lança-t-il avant de partir avec Olinski.

-Attendez. On aimerait vous dire quelque chose avant que vous ne repartiez au District. Fit Erin

-Quoi ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Je suis enceinte. Déclara Erin

Après les félicitations en vigueur et les petites vannes l'équipe rentra au District pendant que les deux parents attendent les nouvelles de leur petite. Le docteur Rhodes fit son entrée dans la salle d'attente, les deux détectives se levèrent immédiatement.

-Comment elle va ? Demanda Jay

-Elle est en salle de réveil aux soins intensifs. Elle est stable, l'opération s'est plutôt bien passée pour son jeune âge.

-Et la greffe ?

-On le saura dans quelques heures, s'il y a des signes de rejet ou non.

-Et si c'est le cas ? Demanda Erin

-Si c'est le cas, il faudra qu'on l'opère de nouveau pour lui remettre son ancien cœur. On peut garder ses organes que quelques heures seulement.

Jay attira Erin dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

-On peut la voir ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr.

Rhodes les emmena auprès de la petite avant de retourner voir d'autres patients. Erin s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle avait ramenée auprès du lit. Alors que Jay s'était installé sur le bord du lit de la petite et caressait ses cheveux. Maureen profita d'une pause entre ses cours pour appeler sa mère avoir des nouvelles de sa petite sœur. La prof ne dit rien face à son petit retard, connaissant la condition de sa petite sœur, et à quel point Maureen est attachée à elle.

-Hey petit ange. Souffla Erin en voyant les yeux d'Ambre commencer à s'ouvrir après une heure post-opération.

-Ne résistes pas après le tuyau. Fit Jay en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Le docteur Rhodes entra dans la pièce accompagné d'une infirmière pour enlever le tuyau de sa gorge.

-Comment tu te sens Ambre ? Demanda-t-il

La petite haussa les épaules, Erin lui tendit un gobelet d'eau pour soulager sa gorge.

-Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Continua Rhodes

\- Je ne respire pas comme d'habitude. Murmura-t-elle

-Est-ce que quelque chose te gêne quand tu respires ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu n'as mal nulle part ? C'est très important que tu nous le dises.

-J'ai un petit peu mal à ma gorge.

-C'est le tuyau, ça va partir au bout d'un moment. On va aller te chercher un peu de miel. Je vais te laisser te reposer, je reviens bientôt.

Jay embrassa les cheveux d'Ambre, la petite noua ses bras autour du cou d'Erin pour un câlin, alors que Jay les enlaçait toutes les deux. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit, la puce entre eux, la tête posée sur le torse musclé de son père.

-Je t'aime mon petit ange. Souffla Jay en embrassant le front de la petite

-Je t'aime papa, je t'aime maman.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

 **PDV Externe**

Erin revint dans la chambre d'hôpital d'Ambre avec deux cafés, Jay était en train de discuter avec son frère dans le couloir.

-Il faut que je retourne voir mes patients, je repasserai vous voir un peu plus tard. Fit le médecin

-Elle dort encore ? Demanda Jay en rejoignant Erin

-Oui, tiens je t'ai pris du café.

-Merci

Erin remarqua le visage d'Ambre brillant, elle posa une main douce sur la joue de sa fille.

-Elle est brulante. Souffla Erin

-Maman ? Murmura Ambre

-Hey ma chérie, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Jay

-J'ai mal à la tête.

-Elle est pâle. Fit Jay

La petite les regarda prête à dire quelque chose avant de tourner subitement de l'œil. Jay sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour appeler une infirmière. Rhodes arriva immédiatement en entendant « Code Blue »

-Elle fait une arythmie.

-Connor ? Demanda Jay

-Elle tachycarde ! Le chariot on va la choquer !

Une infirmière emmena les deux parents pour laisser le champ libre à l'équipe médicale. Jay enlaça Erin, elle allait bien il y a quelques minutes, comment ça a pu dégénérer au point ?

Il inclina le visage de la petite pour l'intuber.

-Aller ma puce ne nous lâche pas. Pas maintenant.

-Connor ? Demanda le docteur Manning en les rejoignant.

-Appelle le bloc, dis leur qu'on arrive. Que ses organes soient prêt il faut faire un échange et vite !

-Tout de suite. Elles en sont où les analyses sanguins ?

Erin et Jay les suivirent dans la salle de préparation regardant leur fille se battre pour sa vie.

-Docteur Rhodes ? Appela Erin

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, une infirmière les emmena en dehors de la pièce.

-QUELQU'UN VA NOUS DIRE CE QU'IL SE PASSE OUI ! S'exclama Jay à bout de nerf.

-Hey, Jay ! Fit Nathalie en les rejoignant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin. Comment va Ambre ? Intervint Erin.

-Ambre fait un rejet de sa greffe.

-Quoi…Mais…Mais…

-On va lui remettre les siens.

Jay envoya un message à Antonio pour lui dire, savoir s'il pouvait faire en sorte que Maureen ne vienne pas à l'hôpital tout de suite. Retarder sa venue, et de découvrir l'état de sa petite sœur. Après deux heures le docteur Rhodes finit par revenir, il se racla la gorge avant de s'asseoir face à eux.

-Elle est…

-Elle est stable. On l'a stabilisé, la fièvre a baissé. Son corps a rejeté la greffe, on a dû lui regreffer ses organes rapidement. Mais à cause de l'attente, son cœur s'est fragilisé d'avantage. Il n'est plus capable de pomper comme avant.

-C'est-à-dire ? Souffla Jay

-En plus de la pompe pour oxygène, elle a une deuxième pompe pour pomper ce que le cœur ne peut plus faire. Ambre a besoin d'une greffe, si elle n'en reçoit pas une, elle…

Le médecin est incapable de finir sa phrase. Comment dire à des parents que sans greffe leur fille va mourir ? Mais ils ont compris, leurs visages est grave et fermés.

-Si…Si elle ne reçoit pas de greffe. Com…combien de temps il lui reste ? Demanda Erin

-Un an, Deux ans grands maximum. Je suis désolé d'apporter d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles.

Erin enfouie son visage dans le torse de Jay, il resserrer ses bras autour d'elle.

-Elle va être ramenée dans sa chambre. On va la garder une semaine par sécurité.

Le couple resta là un moment avant de se rendre dans la chambre de la petite Ambre. Elle est encore endormie, elle paraît si petite dans son lit.

-Mon bébé… Murmura Erin en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit avant de poser doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de la petite et inspirant son parfum.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'opération d'Ambre, elle avait pu rentrer chez elle. Erin avait appris à vivre au jour le jour. Elle ne se projetait plus dans l'avenir. Paris dangereux… auriez-vous pu me dire. Quelqu'un qui ne veux pas voir l'avenir n'a pas d'avenir. Serrait-elle retombé dans ses vieux démons ? Non. C'est la vie et ses détours. Ces leçons. Et la principale qu'elle n'est jamais apprise après la naissance de sa fille, Ambre, était qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'instant présent. La maladie pouvait vous ravir le temps à n'importe quel instant. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait profiter. Un sourire, un rayon de soleil, un rire, un câlin. Tout était beau. Ambre lui avait appris une chose essentielle, la maladie n'est pas une fatalité, nous pouvons vivre avec, profiter malgré elle. La vie est belle, ne la gâchons pas à imaginer les jours sombres qui pourraient arriver. Regardons, ensemble, les rayons de soleil qui nous éclaboussent en cet instant.

La jeune maman était allongée à côté d'Ambre, quatre ans maintenant. Elles regardaient le plafond du salon. La petite fille avait sa petite main dans celle de sa mère.

-Maman, tu connais l'histoire des étoiles Ours ? Demanda la petite fille en se tournant vers sa mère. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le meilleur des jours. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et sa peau paraissait translucide mais pourtant Ambre avait son incroyable sourire. Celui qui vous irradie et auquel vous ne pouvez pas résister.

-Non mon cœur, tu me la raconte ? Répondit Erin en souriant.

-Il était une fois une maman ours, et un bébé ours. Le bébé ours était malade. Comme moi. Et un jour la maladie a été plus forte. Et le bébé est monté au ciel et c'est transformé en plein d'étoiles. Et sa maman était tellement triste qu'elle l'a rejoint dans le ciel, en plein d'étoiles. Expliqua l'enfant

\- Maman, si un jour la maladie est plus forte que moi je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Ni papa, ni Maureen. Ni le bébé que tu as mangé. Continua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère. Elle continua en reprenant son sérieux. Je veux que tu sois contente de m'avoir fait plein de câlin et de bisous. Tu sais la maladie elle ne mérite pas que tu sois triste pour elle. Alors je suis sûre que tu serais trèèèès jolie en plein d'étoiles, encore plus que maintenant, mais Papa et Maureen, et mon petit frère dans ton ventre ils seront triste aussi si tu t'en va. Alors il faudra continuer à faire pleins de câlins et de bisous, d'accord ?

-Je te promets mon cœur. Et tous les soirs on regardera les étoiles et on t'enverra tout un bisou.

-C'est vrai ?! Demanda Ambre, son sourire s'étirant encore plus.

-Oui. Répondit sa mère en déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite fille.

-Je peux faire un bisou à mon petit frère ? Demanda ensuite l'enfant.

-Bien sûr mon cœur. Mais tu sais si il faut se serras une petite sœur que tu vas avoir.

-Ah non, je veux un petit frère, et puis papa ferrait comment sinon, il y a déjà trop de fille dans la famille Halstead !

Erin et sa fille se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire ensemble. Erin enregistra le rire cristallin de la petite, Jay devait avoir du repos. Ils veulent emmener la puce dans le Wisconsin.

-Je t'aime mon ange. Souffla Erin

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman. Mais ça va aller, je te promets.

La jeune femme essuya une larme qui avait réussi à couler le long de sa joue.

-Je vais aller faire à manger. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle

-On peut faire des croque-monsieur ?

-Bien sûr.

La petite se releva à son tour avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine pour l'aider à faire à manger.

-Tu veux que je te mette les dessins animés ? Proposa Erin préférant que la petite reste calme sans faire d'effort.

Maureen rentra finalement des cours et après avoir salué sa mère s'installa dans le canapé à côté d'Ambre. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa petite sœur, elle a horreur de la voir aussi pâle pour ne pas dire translucide.

-Tu as fait ton sac Maureen ?

-Oui, on part quand ?

-Demain dans la journée si Ambre se sent bien. Intervint Jay qui venait de rentrer.

Il embrassa le crâne des deux filles, avant de rejoindre Erin pour un baiser langoureux et tendre.

-Comment va mon petit gars ? Souffla-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre de sa femme.

-Tu sais ça peut être également une fille ! Bien qu'Ambre veut un petit frère.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

 **PDV De Maureen Halstead**

On part demain pour le Wisconsin, je veux dire j'adore cet endroit, c'est magnifique. Mais ça veut aussi dire que ça va être la dernière fois pour Ambre qu'elle y va. Rentrer tous les jours à la maison, en sachant qu'un jour elle n'y sera plus c'est… Je ne sais pas, je ne vais pas dire normal, mais on s'est fait à l'idée. Mais se dire qu'on va dans la cabane et que c'est la dernière fois qu'on ira avec elle. La dernière fois qu'on partagera la chambre ensemble. Je l'ai adoré dès que je l'ai vu à la maternité. J'étais tellement angoissée la première fois, je veux dire, je n'ai pas été super avec eux. Mais Jay m'a accepté quand même, il a même été jusqu'à m'aider pour mon prochain sur les militaires, il m'a emmené en séjour rien que tous les deux…

-Maureen tu es bientôt prête ?

-Oui maman, juste trouver ma veste et mes chaussures et c'est bon.

Lorsque je les rejoins dans l'entrée, maman est déjà prête, et Ambre dans les bras de notre père aussi, son manteau mit, son écharpe et son bonnet avec son éternel sac à dos.

-On va où maman ? Souffla Ambre

Elle n'est pas bien aujourd'hui et franchement, j'ai la trouille que ça soit sa dernière nuit.

-Tu verras ma puce. Tu vas aimer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en passant à ce qu'on va faire.

-Pourquoi tu souris Mau ? Demanda ma petite sœur

-Pour rien Monkey

-Je ne suis pas un Monkey ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Oh si et même que tu es poilu ! Rigolais-je

 **PDV Externe**

La petite famille venait d'arriver dans le centre-ville, l'association qu'a créé le 51 pour Ambre a décidé d'organiser quelque chose pour la petite avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent dans le Wisconsin.

-Hey vous êtes venu ! Lança Severide

-Oui, on prendra la route que demain si Ambre se sent bien. Fit Erin.

Le pompier prit la petite dans les bras, Jay en profita pour passer un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et caresser son ventre.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Fit-il en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Des centaines de personnes ont répondu présent, ils allumèrent tous des lanternes avant de les laisser s'envoler. Ambre les regarda partir les yeux pétillants, Erin se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Jay l'aperçut et donna Ambre à Antonio avant de rejoindre sa femme.

-Ma puce.

-Je…Je ne veux pas la perdre. C'est…c'est injuste.

-Je sais mon ange, mais souviens toi de tous les bons moments avec elle. Regarde son visage, tu y vois quoi ?

-De la joie, ses yeux pétillés.

Ils passèrent la soirée avec tout le monde, des gens, parfaitement inconnus à la famille, sont venus leur montrer leur soutien, apporter des cadeaux à la petite. Offrir des bons pour des baptêmes d'hélicoptère ou autres activités à Maureen…

Le couple et les deux filles prirent la route dès le lendemain matin, Ambre se sentant mieux. Jay emmena les filles sur le lac pendant qu'Erin ne se repose un peu. Ils s'amusèrent toutes l'après-midi, Jay avait mis Ambre sur ses épaules avant de grimper dans les arbres.

Erin s'était mis derrière les fourneaux pour faire plaisir à sa famille.

-Toi aussi tu as faim ? Souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Maman ! Maman !

-Dans la cuisine chérie !

Ambe arriva vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Erin se baissa et embrassa les cheveux de sa fille.

-C'était trop bien avec papa ! On est monté dans les arbres ! On a presque touché les nuages !

-Oh la la je ne veux pas savoir ça ! Rigola Erin.

-Ca sent trop bon ! Fit la petite

-C'est bientôt près.

-Comment va mon petit frère ? Lança Maureen en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Il donne des coups.

Après trois semaines dans le Wisconsin la petite famille reprit la route pour Chicago. Les trois filles firent la chambre du petit alors que Jay travaille.

-Mau, elle va aller dans une grande école ! Fit Ambre

-Oui, si elle travaille bien. Plaisanta Erin

Maureen met un point d'honneur à être une des premières de sa classe. Et comme sa petite sœur ne peut ne pas aller à l'école à cause de sa maladie c'est elle qui lui faire l'école avec l'aide d'Erin.

-Maman je peux aller chercher le courrier s'il te plaît ? Demanda Ambre

-Bien sûr mon ange.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à sa sœur.

-Il n'y avait rien d'autre, juste pour Mau.

Maureen ouvrit l'enveloppe avant de se mettre à pleurer. Erin prit le courrier ne voulant pas brusquer sa fille aînée.

-Ma chérie.

-Je…Je n'en reviens pas…

-Tu veux qu'on appelle ton père ? Demanda Erin

-On peut passer par le District ?

Platt les accueillit, les gars sont tous dans l'open-space à travailler.

-Tu ne devrais pas être à te reposer toi ?! Lança Alvin

-On te manque ? Demanda Ruzzek

-Oh que non !

Erin vit du coin de l'œil Ambre partir faire un câlin à Antonio alors que Maureen avait rejoint Jay pour lui annoncer.

-Tu accouches quand kiddo ? Demanda Voight

-Je peux accoucher à tout moment. Mais le terme est dans deux semaines et demie.

L'attention fut rivée sur Jay et Maureen, le père tenait enlacé sa fille aînée contre lui.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Voight

Maureen se sépara de Jay en souriant.

-Hmmm voilà, j'en suis dans ma dernière année de lycée et l'année prochaine je dois intégrer une école. J'ai été accepté à Harvard.

Les félicitations fusèrent, tout le monde alla enlacer la jeune fille pour la féliciter. Hank les invita au restaurant le soir. Jay aperçut Erin grimacer en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Ca va chérie ? Demanda-t-il en la rejoignant

-Oui, juste une contraction. Ton fils est en train de se faire un match à lui tout seul.

-Un futur joueur des Cubs ! Rigola Jay

Tout le monde rigola avant que Voight leur disent de se remettre au boulot. Erin embrassa la joue de Jay avant de filer avec les filles. Elles firent quelques magasins toutes les trois

-Maureen ?

-Oui maman ?

-Tu te sens capable de conduire la voiture ?

-Euh pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille

-Je viens de perdre les eaux.

Ambre attrapa la main de sa mère alors qu'elles rejoignirent la voiture.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

 **PDV Externe**

-Maman je peux prendre Tom ? Demanda Ambre

-D'accord mais tu t'assois dans le canapé d'accord ?

Erin attrapa son fils de deux mois et le mit dans les bras de sa sœur. Ambre aide sa mère autant qu'elle peut, elle aime bien donner le biberon à son frère ou faire des balades avec lui et Erin. Mais la petite se fait de plus en plus, son état empire et ils ne trouvent pas de donneur.

-Je crois qu'il a fait caca parce que ça pue !

-Ça pue ? Rigola Erin

-Oui ! Pouah !

 **Quelques moins plus tard**

 _Bob Dylan- Knockin' on Heaven's Door "Original"_

-Ma' ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-I think I'm knoking on heaven's door… dit l'enfant dans un souffle. Son magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Toute la famille était allongée autour de l'enfant. Son père, sa mère, son frère et sa sœur. Le reste de la famille était, avec le docteur, assis sur le canapé, les fauteuils, autours.

-Tu enverras des bisous aux étoiles. Termina-t-elle avant de fermer ses yeux en douceur.

Erin se pencha au-dessus de la petite et embrassa tendrement le front d'Ambre.

-Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aimerai toujours.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Erin, elle s'éloigna vers la fenêtre. Jay prit délicatement Ambre dans ses bras et embrassa son front.

-Repose en paix mon trésor. On t'enverra des bisous tous les soirs. Souffla-t-il

Il fut pris de sanglot incontrôlable, Erin le regarda avant de sortir dans le jardin brisé également. Il y a tellement entre être préparer à l'idée que ça arriver et le jour j.

Le docteur Rhodes annonça l'heure du décès de la petite avant de partir.


End file.
